The Time and Place for Everything
by Vegea Kalorale
Summary: This is an A/U story about Vegeta, Goku and a couple others in college. ****COMPLETED**** after a year, it's finally done and over with. Please read and tell me what you think of my year long project. ^_^
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
Authors notes: this story about some of the Z senshi in college and they all live in the dorms. Goku, ChiChi, Bulma, Vegeta and Piccolo all go to the same University. Yamcha goes to a university a couple hours away. Goku and ChiChi are together; Bulma and Yamcha are together for a while. I'm making up a character for this story too and she is going to be a major player in this story. Her name is Vega, everyone calls her V, and she is Vegeta's twin sister. Most of the characters are totally OOC. I'm going to try and make this story somewhat funny. But there is going to be Drama and Romance in it. Which is why this is in the General category. I really hope you like it. I got the idea after spending yesterday in bed watching Saved By The Bell: The College Years. Hehe, Please review. But please no flames and if you have any suggestions on direction for this story, let me know.  
  
  
PROLOGUE.  
  
It was dinnertime on Vegetasei. King Vegeta was sitting at the head of the table while his two children sat on either side of him. Vegeta and Vega had just graduated from high school. Vegeta was looking forward to joining his father's royal army and becoming the greatest warrior in the universe while Vega was unsure where her future was going. However, King Vegeta had other things in mind for his children. He was in the middle of peace and protection negotiations with Earth. Both Earth and Vegetasei had never had any problems with each other and they wanted to keep it that way, but Earth also wanted protection from other planets. King Vegeta was more than happy to comply with that. King Vegeta enjoyed Earth very much and the current thought in his mind was that I would be very diplomatic of him to send his children to attend college on Earth.   
"What are you thinking about, Daddy?" asked Vega.  
"Well, you two just finished high school and I'm so very proud of both of you and I've decided that I want both of you to attend college." Said King Vegeta. Vegeta choked on the food in his mouth.  
"What!!" Vegeta said trying to swallow.  
"Yea, WHAT!" said Vega.  
"You don't have a say in this matter, you both will be attending College on Earth." Said the King.  
"But Father, I was going to enroll in your Royal Army and continue my training."  
"Son, that is fine, but you can do that after college."  
"But, I have what it takes now to get into your army, if I go to college on earth, no less, I might not have what it takes when I return." Said Vegeta.  
"Then you should major in Martial Arts. I said you're going and that's that." King Vegeta turned his head toward his daughter who had said nothing to this point. "Do you have some reason not to go."  
"I won't know anyone there, Daddy." Vega said looking down picking at her dinner, "I don't know anything about Earth. I want to stay here."  
"You will know some people. Those kids you met at the Martial Arts Competition last year will be attending the same university I am sending you to. The native from this planet, Goku, I believe his name is, is attending the University."  
"How in the hell did he get into a College. That man is dumber than a box of hair." Said Vega.  
"Kakarot is going to the University. Cool, I'll have someone to train with." Said Vegeta.  
"I have already taken the liberty to enroll you both, you will be moving into the dormitories in the late summer." Vega looked at Vegeta with the most worried eyes in the world.  
"Don't worry, Vega," said Vegeta "I won't let anything happen to you."  



	2. First Day of School

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
  
It was a warm day in late August. The University of Gingertown was bustling with new students moving into their new home. Students hauling box after box into buildings left and right. In the mess of students were Vegeta and Vega. They had been both assigned to the same dormitory. Vega's room was on the 8th floor while Vegeta's was on the 12th. Vegeta walked through the door of his dorm room to meet his new roommates. Much to his surprise his roommates were Goku and Piccolo.  
"Kakarot! What are you doing here?" asked Vegeta.  
"Hey, Vegeta, you're our third roommate! Excellent!" said Goku  
"They assign people to dorms based on their major, and I guess since we're all majoring in Martial Arts they roomed us together." Said Piccolo.  
"Well, this is turning out to be better than I thought." Said Vegeta.  
"Is your sister attending here too?" asked Goku.  
"Yes, she lives on the 8th floor." Said Vegeta putting one of his many bags down.   
"Cool. This is going to be fun." Said Goku.  
"What is she going to major in?" Asked Piccolo.  
"I don't think she's picked one yet. She doesn't really want to be here."  
"Well, that's not a good attitude." Said Goku.  
"She's worried about not knowing anyone here."  
"Well, she knows us, doesn't she?" asked Piccolo.  
"Yea, but," Vegeta kind of hesitated on his words, "Well, you have to know her to understand. She'll come around."  
"We can introduce her to my girlfriend, ChiChi, and my friend Bulma."  
"Well before we do anything here, we have to get our living quarters situated." The three men agreed and started putting things together. Vegeta brought up several more boxes and a computer. They spent most of the evening putting their loft together and organizing their room.  
  
Meanwhile on the 8th floor, Vega was moving into her dorm room. She walked though the door and introduced herself to her roommates.  
"Hi, my name is Vega. I guess I'm living here for the year."   
"Yea, what ever, my name is Laila." Vega reached out her hand to shake it, but Laila just looked at her coldly and walked away.  
"Yea, I'm Trisha, but call me Tish." Vega again reached out her hand to shake it, but Tish also walked away cold. "That is your bed over there and that is your desk."  
"Ok," said Vega. She was disheartened by her new roommate's attitude toward her. 'This is going to suck.' Thought Vega as she walked down to get the rest of her items. Once she got all her things into the dorm, Laila and Tish, who had already finished setting up all their stuff, left. Vega sat in her room and put on her stereo and played it loud. She set up her room in no time at all, she decided not to bring her TV with her because it probably would not work on earth. It took her a large amount of the time to set up her computer. Once she finished in her room she decided to see what her brother was up to. She walked to the elevator and went up to the 12th floor. Once she got to room 1224 she knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Once again, Vega was disheartened by the fact that Vegeta had gone out and not told her, since he knew she was worried about being there. She noticed a dry erase board on their door and decided to leave him a note. 'Vegeta," she wrote," Call me. Vega." She then went back down to her room. She got her portable CD player and her purse and decided to walk into town and go shopping. She took careful notice of the people around campus as she walked into town. She wanted to fit in well here on earth, so she decided to buy some earth fashions at a local Mall.   
  
After spending a good three hours in the mall she decided to head back to campus. Too tired to walk, she decided to fly. When she landed in front of her dorm building, she noticed everyone staring at her. It did not faze her until she landed that people could not fly on this planet and she had made a complete spectacle of herself. At that moment she decided not to fly on this planet, if she could help it. Pretending not to notice everyone staring at her she walked into the building and went back up to her room. Laila and Tish were back when she got there. They were putting the finishing touches on the dorm.   
"Hello." Said Vega. Laila and Tish just glared at her. "Did anyone call for me?"  
"Not that I know of." Said Tish. Vega said nothing as she began to put all her new items away.   
"Hey, Vega, just a couple of things. One, if anyone calls and we're not here leave the message on this board." Said Laila pointing to the dry erase board next to the phone.  
"Ok," said Vega.  
"And second, ever so often our boyfriends will probably sleep here with us, so if you ever see this red scarf tied around the door when you come back, please don't come in."  
"Why can't I come in?" asked Vega, knowing that more often than not there would be a scarf on the door.  
"Because we'd need our privacy."  
"Ok." Said Vega in a half-angered tone. Vega returned to putting her new clothes away. Once she finished she decided to go see her brother again, but she thought she'd call first. Vega was completely unshocked by the fact that her brother was not there. 'He always did make friends easier than me.' Vega thought. Vega sat down at her computer and starting organizing files.  
  
Meanwhile, in the dinning commons, Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo, ChiChi and Bulma were eating dinner. Goku had 3 trays full of food at his side. Every one just watched him eat, some totally disgusted by his lack of manners or just plain amazed that someone could eat that much. Vegeta ate his dinner, but he picked at it.  
"I wonder where Vega is? I know she couldn't be gone that long, she doesn't know where anything is around here."  
"Did you try calling her?" asked Bulma.  
"Of course, her roommates said she wasn't there. So I told her roommate that we were going to dinner at 8pm and to tell her to meet us here. I feel bad eating without her."  
"I'm sure she's alright, she's a big girl." Said ChiChi.  
"You don't know Vega. She's not a very out-going person. I don't want to say she's shy, because she's not by any means, but when she's in new situations, like this, she's...she's...I don't know how to describe it." Said Vegeta.  
"Well, I can't wait to meet her, from what you told us about her she sounds like a great person." Said Bulma.  
"So, Vegeta, what classes do you have this term?" asked Piccolo.  
"On Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's I have," pulling out his schedule from his back pocket, "Universal history at 9am, then I have a break from 10am to 2:30pm then I have Advanced Combat Fighting from 2:30pm to 4:30pm, then I have Intro to Biology at 5pm. Then on Tuesdays and Thursdays, I have Intro to Calculus at 11:30am, then I have a break from 12:45pm to 3:30pm, then at 3:30pm I have Public Speaking."  
"Wow, you took a full load." Said Bulma.  
"I know, what are you classes, woman?" Asked Vegeta.  
"My name is Bulma, stop calling me woman."  
"Whatever, what classes do you have?"   
"Well," said Bulma as she gave a quick scowl to Vegeta, "I scheduled my classes so that I got done early on Fridays. So I have, on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays from 8am to 9am I have Advanced Physics, then from 9am to 10am I have Advanced Trigonometry, then from 10am to 11am I have Introduction to Business. Then I have only one class on Tuesdays and Thursdays, which is at 3:30pm I have Advanced Computer Programming."  
"Is there any course you're taking that isn't advanced?" asked Goku.  
"Well, I have introduction to business." Said Bulma not getting Goku's sarcasm. They all talked about what classes they had and finally after Goku finished eating they left and headed back toward the dorm. They were in the elevator headed toward the 12th floor when Vegeta hit the 8th floor button.  
"You guys go on ahead, I'm going to stop by Vega's room and see if she's there." Said Vegeta.  
"Ok," everyone said. Once they doors opened on the 8th floor and Vegeta walked quickly down to room 820. He knocked on the door as he opened it.  
"Vega," he whispered as he opened the door. He noticed the only light in the room was coming from a candle on a nightstand. He walked over to see his sister asleep in her bed holding a picture frame. He looked at his sister and moved some hair away from her face. He took the picture from her hand, he smiled when he looked at it. It was a picture of them after a sparing session a couple years ago. They both were covered in each others blood. He chuckled to himself, that was the first time she had gone SSJ. He was proud of his sister that day. He figured he would not wake her so he sat down at her desk to write a note to her. As he sat down at her desk, he saw her schedule. Upon reading it he noticed that she too had taken Advanced Combat Fighting. He finished writing the note then put it on her nightstand so she would see it in the morning and left just as quietly as he had come in.   
  
The next morning Vega woke up and saw her candle still burning. Next to it was a note. She picked it up to read it. She was happy to see it was from Vegeta.  
  
Dear Vega,  
  
Sorry we missed each other last night. I was worried when you didn't show up for dinner, but I stopped by to see you after I ate and you were asleep. I saw your schedule and we both have Combat Fighting tomorrow. I'll come down here around 2pm and we'll walk to class together. Have fun at your other classes. Talk to you later.  
  
Love, Vegeta.  
  
"Well at least he didn't totally forget about me." Smiled Vega as she got out of bed.   
  
The day passed and before she knew it was 2 o'clock. She had a great day at classes. Although she had not made any new friends, she loved her classes so far. Suddenly there was a knock on her door.  
"It's open, Vegeta." She yelled. Vegeta walked though the door in his training gear.   
"Hey, girl." Said Vegeta as he gave her a hug, "How were your classes?"  
"They were great." She replied as she pulled her chest armor over her blue body suit. Just then Laila and Tish walked in. They took one look at what Vegeta and Vega were wearing and started to laugh.  
"What are you laughing at?" asked an annoyed Vega.  
"What are you wearing?" Tish laughed.  
"This is our training gear. We have Advanced Combat Fighting in a half hour." Snapped Vegeta, trying to make the point that they were warriors. He did not like the fact that they were laughing.  
"Vegeta," said Vega glaring at her roommates, "Let's go."  
"Vegeta!" said Laila laughing more.  
"Do you have a problem, Laila!" snapped Vega.  
"Vega and Vegeta, awe you two will make a great couple."  
"EXCUSE ME!" Yelled Vegeta.  
"Tish, Laila" said Vega trying to keep cool, "Let me introduce you too my brother." Tish and Laila were still laughing. "Let's go." With that they both grabbed their bags and left.  
  
Vegeta had not said anything until he was out side of the building.  
"I do not like your roommates." Vegeta finally said while they were walking to class.  
"Yea, neither do I." Replied Vega, "that's why I was kind of upset yesterday when I couldn't get a hold of you."  
"What do you mean?"   
"Well, I stopped by your dorm once and you weren't there and I tried to call and again you weren't there."  
"I called you once yesterday to see if you wanted to come to dinner with my roommates and me, but your roommates said you were gone."  
"What time was that at?" asked Vega.  
"I called at 6 or so, we were planing on going to dinner at 8pm."  
"I got back from the mall at 7pm and they told me that no one called for me." Sighed Vega, "I called your dorm at like 8:15pm. Well that explains were you were then."  
"Oh well, it doesn't matter now." Said Vegeta, "Anyhow, I can't wait for you to meet my roommates again."  
"Again?" asked Vega.  
"Yea, get this. " said Vegeta, "My roommates are Kakarot and Piccolo from Namek."  
"You're kidding right?" laughed Vega.  
"No, I was just as shocked as you are." Said Vegeta, "They're cool, living with them should be fun." Vega looked down at her feet. "You alright."  
"Yea, I'm fine. Do people on this planet know that we're not from this planet?" asked Vega.  
"I don't know if they can tell. We don't look any different than they do."  
"Well..." said Vega.  
"What did you do Vega?" snapped Vegeta.  
"When I left the mall yesterday I was really tired and I decided it would be quicker to fly than walk all the way back here. So..." Vegeta cut her off.  
"You have got to be more careful than that. We don't know how the students will react to us." Lectured Vegeta.  
"I know, I know. I took to the sky with out thinking. But I landed in front of the dorm." Said Vega.  
"Oh good, so half of the student body saw you didn't they?"  
"Yes." Said Vega.  
"Ok, just be more careful." Said Vegeta.  
"I will" with that Vega playfully kicked Vegeta in the butt and ran ahead of him. He chased after her until they got to their class.  



	3. Forget the Insults

Disclaimer: I do not own, DBZ, The Book of Mormon, Viagra, The New Testament, Miracle Ear, Hair Club for Men, Craftmatic adjustable beds, or Life Call.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Two weeks had passed. Things were not getting any better for Vega and her roommates. She had spent the last week and a half sleeping on the couch in the dorm lobby. She still saw Vegeta just about everyday. She had somewhat become friends with Vegeta's roommates and ChiChi and Bulma, but Vega was still very apprehensive about earth people. After all, her first encounter was not going well. She could hear people say things about her. Like, "That's the girl that can fly," or "There goes that alien girl." All this up set her very much, so she spent the bulk of her time studying at the library. Vegeta did make it a point that they have dinner together every night. Vega was glad about that because he was really all she had.   
  
It was about 2am when Piccolo walked into the building and noticed Vega asleep on the lobby couch. He walked over to her.  
"Vega." He whispered. She slowly opened her eyes.  
"Oh hi." She said half asleep.  
"What are you doing sleeping out here?" asked Piccolo. Vega sat up and yawned.  
"Oh, I was just studying. I guess I fell asleep." Piccolo knew she was lying.  
"Yea, and that's why all your books are out and you're covered with your jacket."   
"Umm, yea." Replied Vega.  
"What are you really doing out here?" he asked again.  
"Well, what do you think I was doing?" she asked sarcastically.  
"Why are you sleeping out here?" he questioned.  
"My roommates have the red ribbon on the door. I can't come in."  
"Why not?" asked a very confused Piccolo.  
"Because they need their privacy and have for the past week and a half."  
"You've been sleeping out here for a week and half!?" yelled Piccolo.  
"Yea." Answered Vega sheepishly.  
"Oh Christ! Vegeta's going to kill you! Why didn't you come to sleep in our room or something?"   
"I didn't want to be a bother, plus Vegeta would have gotten pissed after so long and probably burst into my room and told them off and scare the piss out of them and make things worse then..."   
"Ok, Ok, I get the point. But you're coming to sleep in our room tonight. It isn't all that safe out here you know." Said Piccolo.  
"Ok." Said Vega as she stood up and stretched. Piccolo picked up her bag and coat.  
"Before we head up, I need to check my mail." Piccolo walked over to his mail box and opened it up and pulled out 7 package pick up slips. He looked at them with a rather confused look on his face.  
"Who are those from?" asked Vega.  
"I don't know. I have seven packages to pick up." Piccolo walked to the clerk getting ready to close the front desk. "Hi, I have a couple packages to pick up." Piccolo handed the clerk his slips. She came back a couple seconds later with 7 medium sized boxes for him.  
"Who are they from?" asked Vega.  
"I'm not sure. We'll open them when we get up stairs." Said Piccolo as they both walked to the elevator and went up to his room.   
"Where is Vegeta?" looking around and not seeing him in the room.  
"Bulma's helping him with his calculus."  
"You're joking right?" asked Vega.  
"No, he wasn't getting the hang of it you know."  
"Yea, I know."  
"Since she's been helping him, he's done much better." Said Piccolo.  
"Amazing. He never asks for help for anything." Said Vega; "He must have a crush on her or something."  
"She has a boyfriend."  
"Oh, I know, that Yamcha guy. I have never met him."  
"It's no loss, he's a jerk." Said Piccolo.  
"Oh well, to each his own, I guess." Said Vega, "Now let's see what's in the boxes."  
"Alright." Said Piccolo as he sat down on the futon next to Vega and began to open one of the packages. He got the box opened and pulled out a book. He looked at it quizzically. "The Book of Mormon?" Vega started to laugh hysterically. "I don't think I want to know what the rest of these are."   
"Well, I do." Said Vega as she opened up another one, Piccolo decided to open up another too.  
"Miracle Ear?" said Piccolo.  
"Viagra?" Laughed Vega.  
"A Copy of the New Testament." Piccolo laughed opening up another.  
"Craftmatic adjustable beds?" Vega laughed hysterically.  
"Hair Club for Men?" Growled Piccolo  
"And Life Call." Vega was laughing so hard she was crying.  
"When I find out who sent these to me, they are going to seriously regret it." Piccolo was somewhat angered by this.   
"Oh, Piccolo." Said Vega putting an arm around his shoulder, "Don't take it too seriously, it was just a harmless prank." Vega stood up and walked over to Vegeta's dresser. She opened one of the drawers in her brother's dresser. Pulled out a pair of biker short and a T-shirt and went into the bathroom to change. She came out of the bathroom and sat down on the Futon couch underneath their lofts.  
"Vega, you can sleep in my bed if you want." Said Piccolo throwing his unwanted mail on the floor; "You haven't had a good nights sleep in a while."  
"No, that's ok, I'll be fine here." Replied Vega.  
"No, go ahead. Don't make me throw you up there." Vega reluctantly complied. She levitated up to the loft and laid down.  
"Thank you, Piccolo."  
"Hey no problem." Smiled Piccolo.  
"Can I ask you a question?" asked Vega.  
"Sure, what's up?"  
"What do people here think about you, being from Namek and all?"  
"I know some people don't like it, but I just ignore the comments. I have to forget the insults and embrace the complements. Why do you ask?"  
"Well, a couple weeks ago, I made the mistake of flying onto campus and a bunch of people saw me and since then I have been hearing little remarks made by people, and no matter how nice I try to be to people, they are just mean and rude." Piccolo levitated up to his loft so he could look at her eye to eye.  
"It's like I said, you have to forget the insults and embrace the complements. If people don't like you because you're different, then screw them, they'll miss out on meeting a great person." With that Piccolo placed a sweet little kiss on her forehead, "now get some sleep. You have combat training tomorrow. Vegeta says you're getting a little slow."  
"What!?" giggled Vega, "Yea, well he's not so strong." With that Vega rolled over. She fell asleep very quickly. Piccolo changed and went to bed on the Futon couch.   
  
It was nearly 4am when Vegeta returned to the room. He walked in and saw Piccolo asleep on the futon and someone else in his loft. Vegeta levitated up to his roommate's bed to see whom it was. He was very shocked to see it was Vega. He was about to wake her to find out why she was there, but stopped when he realized he could just ask her in the morning. With that in mind, Vegeta went to bed.   
  
The next morning, Vega rolled over, she saw Vegeta sitting at his computer typing away.  
"Morning." Said Vega.  
"Hey, it's about time you woke up." said Vegeta.  
"What time is it?" said Vega.  
"It's about 12:30pm."  
"OH MY GOD! I missed my first two classes." Yelled Vega.  
"Hey don't worry. You've never missed class before, so I don't think you're in any trouble." Said Vegeta.  
"Why didn't you wake me?" said Vega floating to the floor.  
"Piccolo told me not to. He said something about you need a good nights rest." Vegeta said, "Why did you sleep here last night, by the way?"  
"Because Piccolo didn't want me sleeping on the lobby couch." Said Vega trying not to be to revealing about her problem  
"And why were you sleeping on the lobby couch?"  
"Because my roommates need their privacy."  
"What?" questioned a confused Vegeta?  
"Ok," said Vega giving up on keeping her secret, "my roommates for the last week and a half have had the red ribbon on the door, which means their boyfriends are over and they need their privacy."  
"You have been sleeping on the lobby couch for a week and a half!" yelled Vegeta.  
"Yea." Replied Vega.  
"You need to move in with Bulma and ChiChi, they don't have a third roommate."  
"It took me forever to move that stuff in, I don't want to have to do it all over again." Replied Vega.  
"We'll all help you. It won't take long at all, think about it at least."  
"Well, I'm not going to think about it until YOU find out if it's cool with them." Said Vega.  
"What, why do I have to ask?" whined Vegeta.  
"Because it was your idea, and you have a crush on Bulma." teased Vega.  
"I DO NOT!!" yelled Vegeta.  
"Oh really, then why have you been getting help in Calculus from her?" interrogated Vega.  
"Umm, could it be because I'm having hard time with the class." Sarcastically replied Vegeta.  
"Oh yea right, you never ask for help for anything and you suddenly are getting help from Bulma. I think you like her, plus I hear her boyfriend is a jerk. Keep your eyes open." Said Vega.  
"You must enjoy hearing yourself talk."  
"Yea, I do, but it's even better when you listen." Said Vega picking up her coat and bag, "Anyhow, I'm going back to my room now. I should be able to get in."   
"Alright, go change and let's go get some lunch." Said Vegeta.  
"Alright, I guess." Replied Vega.  
"I'll be down in like a half hour or so, ok."  
"Ok, see ya soon." Said Vega walking out the door.  
  
Vega got down to her room and the ribbon was gone. She breathed a sigh of relief. She did not want to have to put the clothing she was wearing last night back on to go to lunch. She put her key in the door and walked in. As she walked into the room she was shocked to see how trashed it was. Beer bottles everywhere, empty boxes of pizza and chip bags everywhere. But what enraged Vega the most was her bed. On her bed was a bottle of what looked to be red wine and its contents spilled all over it.  
"OH MY GOD!" screamed Vega. She walked over to it and pick up the throw blanket on her bed. This blanket was very dear to her. It was her mother's royal cloak. Vega turned it into a blanket of sorts after her mother's death, when she was very young. Now the blanket was ruined. Vega began to cry.   
"Oh, god, what do I do? I don't know how to clean this. I've never cleaned it. It's all I have left of mother, now it's destroyed." Vega put the blanket on her desk chair and pulled her blankets and pillows off her bed and quickly took them down to the laundry room and threw them in the wash. She went back to her room and swept every thing that was around her bed and desk over by Laila and Tish's bed. Then went to change. She came out wearing her training gear, because she had combat training after lunch. Just then, Laila and Tish walked in. Vega just glared at them.  
"OOO, looks like the warrior is a bit mad today." Hissed Tish.  
"Why?" asked Vega.  
"Why what, Alien Princess." Snapped Laila.  
"Why did you dump red wine all over my bed?" asked Vega trying to hold back her anger.  
"We didn't dump wine on your bed, it spilled and we left it." Said Laila. Vega was angered beyond competent thinking at this point. She turned her back to her roommates and held her left hand up to the side and created a medium sized energy ball. Her roommates, who had no idea she was capable of such things, stood back in fear as Vega turned to face them.  
"Oh wow, it looks like I made a energy ball." Keeping the blast from the ball contained in its sphere form, she tossed it on Laila's bed. "I guess I'll just leave it there, but then again, my presence in this room might just keep it from exploding." Expressionless Vega just looked at them. Just them Vegeta walked into the room, also in his training gear.  
"Vega, what are you doing?" Vega looked at her brother with a tear in her eye.  
"They destroyed mother's cloak."  
"WHAT!" Vegeta glared at her roommates. He had half a mind to blow them into oblivion, but then regained his cool. "Vega, stop the sphere." Vega said nothing. "Vega, stop the blast!"   
"Yea, Vega, please stop the blast." Cried Laila, "We're sorry, we're really really sorry."  
"Oh now, you're sorry. Sorry for treating me like something you dug out of your ear since I moved in. Sorry for making me sleep on the lobby couch for the past week and a half while you humped your boyfriends. Sorry for destroying the only thing I have left of my mother. You're sorry, WELL SORRY ISN'T GOING TO CUT IT!" Vega yelled raising her hand in the air, ready to detonate the sphere.  
"VEGA! CALM DOWN!" Vegeta moved right in front of her and grabbed her hand in the air. "VEGA! Look at me! Look in my eyes." Vega shifted her eyes to Vegeta's, "Call off the sphere. Later today, you're moving out of here and into my room if necessary. You won't live with them another day." Vega had tears welling in her eyes.  
"I can't remember her face, and they destroyed the only thing I have left of her." With that Vega retracted the sphere off the bed and back into her being. Vega walked away from Vegeta and grabbed her duffel bag and walked out the door with out saying anything to anyone. Vegeta looked at Laila and Tish.  
"You know, she was worried about people like you when we started here. She knows nothing about earth; you just gave her one more reason to hate it here. I'm moving her out of this room today, so you win. But, bear this in mind, if anything more of hers is broken or destroyed before we come back to move, I swear I let the next sphere explode." With that Vegeta picked up his bag and walked out the door. Sensing her Ki in the lobby he went there to get her. She was sitting on the couch when he found her.  
"You all right?" asked Vegeta.  
"I don't know how I'm going to clean mom's cloak."  
"We'll send it to dad, I'm sure he knows how to clean it. Come on, we have a lot to do now. I'm skipping biology and we're going to move you out of that room."  
"Where to?"  
"Into my room if we have to, but I'm sure Bulma and ChiChi would love to have you as their roommate." Vega flashed him a weak smile.  
"You know, I could have just killed them and got A's for the semester. I could have blamed the blast on a gas pipe or something."  
"Shut up, Vega." Vegeta said laughing, "Let's go to lunch."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hi everyone, I'm starting the next chapter right now. I'm finding so much solace in writing right now. Like I said this is going to be 2-4 storied rolled into one big happy fun ball. I hope you like it. I'll try and post the next chapter ASAP.  
  
Vegea.  
  
  



	4. Oh Crap.

A month had passed since the incident in Vega's room. She only spent a day or two living out of boxes and sleeping on Vegeta's futon, before she forced herself to stop being afraid of humans and ask Bulma and ChiChi if they wanted a third roommate. As the boys told her, they were delighted to have her move in. In no time at all, the three girls had become great friends. They borrowed each other clothes, did each other's hair, and on a couple occasions had a girls night out, which resulted in them coming back half drunk and rowdy and pulling pranks on Vegeta, Piccolo and Goku. Vegeta did not mind, however, he was just glad his sister was finally adjusting to earth. She was still a little apprehensive around humans she did know, but she did not let her slight fear overtake her.  
  
It was Friday morning; all three girls were getting ready for their classes.  
"Well, how do I look?" asked Vega walking out of the bathroom.  
"You look great, but why are you dressed up?" asked ChiChi.  
"I have to give a speech today in my public speaking class. I'm going to talk about Vegetasei." Said Vega. She was wearing a flowing, dark purple dress that reached about mid-thigh.   
"You're going to be so cold outside." Added Bulma, "Be sure to bundle up."  
"It's not that cold outside, plus, I can handle it."  
"I suppose."  
"Why are you so dressed up today?" Vega said to Bulma.  
"I'm leaving after my classes today for Tokyo."  
"Oh that's right, you're going to see Yamcha." Said ChiChi.  
"Why doesn't he ever come here? I haven't met him." Said Vega.  
"I don't know. I'll ask him when I see him tonight." Said Bulma, "Maybe he can come here next weekend."  
"That would be fun, we could throw a little dorm party, or something." Said Vega. ChiChi gave her the "I think not" look. Bulma, who had finished getting ready, was getting ready to leave for class.  
"Hey, are we meeting everyone for lunch today?" asked ChiChi.  
"Yea, I think so. I think Vegeta wants to eat at around 1pm." Said Vega.  
"Are you going to meet us there, Bulma?" asked ChiChi.  
"No, I'm leaving right after class for Yamcha's." At this point, Vega was ready to leave too.  
"Well, if I don't see you before you leave, drive carefully and be careful this weekend." Said Vega.  
"Jeez, mom, I'll be fine." Mocked Bulma.  
"Oh shut up, if you need anything you'll call, right?" asked ChiChi.  
"I'll be fine." Said Bulma standing in the doorway, "You two have a fun weekend? Don't get into any trouble. Vega, I'm talking to you. Bye guys." With that Bulma left.  
"Me, in trouble, what on earth is she talking about?" Vega said sarcastically.  
"Who knows?" replied ChiChi, "Any how, guess what?"  
"What?"   
"Goku, is taking me out to dinner and a movie tonight." ChiChi said excitedly, "He's never offered to take me to dinner before."  
"I bet he did something wrong and this is his way of buttering you up for forgiveness." Teased Vega.  
"NO! He would never do something like that. Would he?" asked ChiChi half heart broken.  
"Well, he is a saiyan." Replied Vega, then she noticed ChiChi looking a little worried, "hey don't worry. I'm sure he just wants to take you out somewhere nice."  
"Yea, he's a goof most of the time, but ever so often he shows his teeny tiny romantic side." Laughed ChiChi. Both girls laughed.  
  
Meanwhile, down stairs, in the boy's room all three alarms were going off, but all three men remained asleep. Finally, Vegeta rolled over, faintly hearing the alarm in his head; he reached over to hit the snooze button, but missed, lost his balance and went crashing to the floor. The crash to the floor was enough to wake Piccolo and Goku.  
"WHAT THE FLAMING HELL!" yelled Vegeta. Piccolo and Goku we sitting up in their beds looking at Vegeta on the floor.  
"You ok, man?" asked Goku.  
"Shut up, Kakarot. What time is it?"   
"It's quarter to eight." Replied Goku.  
"OH CRAP!" yelped Piccolo, "I have 15 minutes to get to class." Piccolo got out of bed and floated to the floor and rushed around the room putting on some clothes and grabbing his backpack and fleeing out the door in less than 15 minutes. Vegeta decided to just stay awake rather than go back to sleep, unlike Goku. Vegeta puttered about the room, until he was ready to leave for class. But before he left, he walked over to Goku's bed and levitated in front of him. He reached over Goku and plugged his nose.   
"*Snort* huh, what?" grogged Goku as he woke up to a laughing Vegeta.  
"Wake up, Kakarot."  
"What time is it?" asked Goku.  
"It's almost 8:30, don't you have class at nine?"  
"Yea."  
"I thought so, now get your sorry excuse for a saiyan ass out of bed." Snarled Vegeta.  
"Jeez, someone's in a grumpy mood." Teased Goku.  
"Yea, well, I have a lot to do today. I don't feel like babysitting you."  
"Whatever, Vegeta." with that Vegeta walked out the door and headed to class.   
  
Walking out the front door of the hall, Vegeta looked across the way to see Vega standing next to the building across the street rooting for something in her book bag.   
"VEGA!" yelled Vegeta. Vega looked up to see her brother jogging her way. She waved to him.  
"Hey, what's up?"  
"Nothing, I'm just on my way to class. Where are you headed?" asked Vegeta.  
"Well, it's 8:30 in the morning, I'm dressed rather sharply, if do say so myself, and I'm lugging this book bag around, I would say that my appearance suggest that I'm on my way to class."  
"You don't have to be a smart ass." Snapped Vegeta.  
"Sorry, I'm just under a huge amount of pressure. I have to give a speech today in front of everyone in my class. We have training this afternoon and I swear on my life, I'm finally going to kick your ass today and that's the only thing I have to look forward to."  
"I assure you, you will never beat me. You're an excellent fighter, if I were a human about to attack you, I'd be dead, but you'll never beat me. So that's one less piece of pressure for you." Spat Vegeta.  
"Gee, thanks for your support, but I will beat you, only if it ever happens once, I will do it."  
"You don't train enough. We only have class 3 days a week. I train 7 days a week. I get up at the crack of dawn on the weekends and go to train. You should do the same."  
"Vegeta, I have way too much to do, to train on the weekends and on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I have public speaking speeches to write, I have Literature papers to write, I have programs I have to develop for computers, and I have to figure out how I'm going to train with someone else in class other than you."  
"Why? Don't you want to train with me?" questioned Vegeta.  
"Because, I know every move you're going to make before you make it. We know each others fighting so well, that it's no help to me to train with you." Said Vega as she started to walk towards her class.  
"I know, I think of it as us perfecting our skills." Said Vegeta.  
"But having perfected skills will not help us if we're even in combat, I won't know my adversaries skills."  
"Who are you going to find in our class that can even equal your power level? They are all a bunch of weak humans. You could kick all their asses, by yourself, with your eyes closed."  
"I know, that's my problem." Sighed Vega; "I might have to ask Kakarot to train with me. He's got combat training too, but he's not in our class, he's in a higher level."  
"You could ask, I think he has a problem fighting with women, though." Said Vegeta.  
"Yea, well so does everyone in our class, along with all the other classes. In fact, Vegeta, I'm the only female in all the combat classes. Well, here is my building. I'll see you at lunch." With that Vega walked into the building and went to her class.   
  
The morning went by as typical as the last for everyone. It was now quarter after one and everyone except Bulma and Vega were eating lunch.  
"Where is Vega at?" asked ChiChi, "She should have been back at the dorm before we even left for lunch."  
"I saw her this morning on my way to class. She was little stressed, to say the least."  
"Well, she did have to give that speech today." Said ChiChi.  
"Yea, I know," said Vegeta, "She was still a little afraid of you and Bulma even after she moved in, but to get up in front of all those people in her class and speak, she must have been terrified."  
"Well, she practiced her speech in front of me yesterday. It was really good." Said Piccolo.  
"What was it on?" asked Goku.  
"Vegetasei." Said ChiChi.  
"She talked about Vegetasei, I bet those people in her class were either afraid of her or bored to tears." Said Vegeta.  
"I would actually like to hear it, I haven't been back there since I came to earth. I really don't know anything about it." Just then Piccolo, in mid bite of his meal, stopped and looked in awe across the room.  
"Piccolo, earth to Piccolo," said Goku noticing his friend staring off into the distance. Goku looked where Piccolo was looking to see what caught his attention. He saw Vega getting a glass of water at the pop station. "Oh look, there's Vega." Piccolo was still captivated by her appearance.   
"HEY!" Vegeta yelled at Piccolo, "Stop gauking at my sister." Piccolo realizing he was gauking, caught himself.  
"Where's Vega?" said Piccolo trying to sound as though he wasn't looking at her.  
"She's over there, you moron, you were just staring at her." Said Vegeta.   
"VEGA! OVER HERE!" ChiChi stood up and waved. Vega walked quickly over to where everyone was sitting and sat down. Piccolo kept making quick glances at her when she wasn't looking.  
"Vega, what are you dress like that for?" asked Vegeta.  
"Um, well I had to be dressed up for my speech today." She replied sarcastically.  
"It's too short. If you bend over the whole planet gets a view of your underside." Vegeta snapped.  
"You saw me in this earlier today, and you didn't say anything. What makes now any different from this morning?"   
"Well, you had a coat on and that covered most everything that needed it. Dad would have a conniption fit if he saw you in that." Snarled Vegeta.  
"Well, fortunately for me, Dad's not here, and you're not Dad, so quit treating me like a child."  
"Hey, Vega, how did your speech go?" asked Goku, trying to stop the arguing.  
"Well, other than the fact that no one listened to what I was saying and the Q and A portion of my speech was rather degrading, my speech went fine."  
"How was it degrading?" asked ChiChi.  
"The few that did ask questions, asked stupid question. Like, "So, you say that your "alien" race has control over at least 50 other planets. Are you all a bunch of barbarians?" or my favorite was, "Why do you have tails and what happened to yours?" Said Vega.  
"What did you tell them?" said Vegeta in a rude ticked off tone.  
"About our tails, nothing, do you know why we have them?" said Vega, waiting a couple seconds for an answer, "I didn't think so, and about why ours is gone, is really none of their business. As for the barbarian question, I quickly reminded them of the treaty Earth holds with Vegetasei and how it is under our strict protection and I brought up the Religious Crusades where hundreds of thousands of people were killed because of their religion. That shut them up."  
"Good." Snapped Vegeta.  
"What is your problem today?" Vega snapped back, "You've been an jerk all day! What is your problem?" ChiChi, Goku and Piccolo (who had not been able to stop looking at Vega long enough to say anything) looked at each other as if they were waiting for the dinning room to explode.  
"I have not been in a foul mood, in fact I'm in a great mood. You're just cranking because your speech sucked and no one listened."  
"I know why you're so testy; you're up set that Bulma is gone. You miss Bulma." cooed Vega.  
"I DO NOT LIKE HER!" Yelled Vegeta.  
"Whatever, Vegeta," teased Vega, "Your pissed that she's visiting her boyfriend this weekend instead of helping you with math. You're mad because someone else's arms are going to be around her this weekend and not yours."   
"I do not like Bulma, end of discussion. If I am in a cranky mood, it's because my sister is walking around campus dressed like a tramp." Yelled Vegeta. Piccolo choked on his food, while ChiChi and Goku just stared at each other in shock of what Vegeta had said. Vega just stood up and grabbed her lunch tray  
"We'll settle this in training." Vega replied coldly as she walked away.  
"Jeez, Vegeta, you just called your sister a tramp." Said Goku.  
"I know what I said." Said Vegeta.  
"You're gonna get your ass kicked in training today." Warned ChiChi.  
"She will never beat me." Said Vegeta.  
  
About an hour later, Vegeta and Vega met each other at class. Vega was way to mad at Vegeta to talk to him let alone walk with him to class. They sat next to each other on the mats listening to the instructor talk about what the day's lesson was about. When the instructor finally told everyone to pair up and spar he called Vegeta into his office.  
"Are you going to train with me or what?" asked Vegeta walking toward the instructors office.  
"I don't have a choice." Replied Vega coldly. Vegeta walked into his instructor's office.  
"What's up?" asked Vegeta.   
"Ok, I'm just going to get to the point. I have to split up you and Vega. You two are by far two of the best fighters I have ever seen, but you're both not making any progress. I want to put you in my higher level course."  
"Ok," said Vegeta slowly, "Can I ask why?"  
"Vega can't hit you. I have seen her go at you with everything she has and she still can't get in a winning blow. It's her reflexes. They are too slow for yours. Vega needs to work on that, maybe then she will have a chance." His instructor explained, "See strength is not an issue for you two, like it is for the others in the class, it's reflexes. Hers are just too slow. When you two fight, I see you wait for her already slow reflexes to get slower and then you take her down. She's not going to quicken her reflexes constantly fighting with you."  
"Do you know what we are?" asked Vegeta.  
"Yes, I know you're both saiyans."  
"Ok, then you know that she can take on all those weak humans, and win, without breaking a sweat. Because of that reasoning, she will not fight with any of them." Explained Vegeta, "I will go into your higher level class if it doesn't conflict with my other classes, but know this, Vega is very afraid of human. She trusts only a few, and me not being here with her might make it hard for her to train."   
"I don't plan on training her to win. I plan on training her reflexes. I am going to train with her for the remainder of the semester and build her reflexes." Said the instructor.  
"OK, let me tell her though," said Vegeta, "She might take it better from me." With that Vegeta walked out of the office and began to fight with Vega.  
"What did he want?" Snapped Vega.  
"Nothing, I'll tell you later." Said Vegeta, "You're not still mad at me are you?"  
"Furious." Said Vega as she jumped at him and tried to kick him in head. Vega and Vegeta fought non-stop for an hour. Vega throwing punches and kicks, while Vegeta blocked every one of them. Vegeta got in some very critical punches and kicks himself. After an hour, Vega was getting angrier at Vegeta for calling her a tramp at lunch and for not being able to get a hit in. Her anger flowed and flowed. Vegeta finally realized what the teacher was talking about when he said her reflexes were slow. Vegeta himself was getting angry with Vega for her useless, non-stop attacks. He could feel her rage for him at that moment. Vegeta made one huge roundhouse kick at her. The kick was so hard that Vega flew across the gym and went chest first, through the wall and into the men's locker room. Everyone in the class stopped and stared as Vegeta stalked over to his beaten, bleeding sister.  
"What is your problem?" Vegeta yelled, "You are completely out of control."  
"Oh, go screw yourself." Mumbled Vega as she pulled herself off the rubble and blood and walked away from Vegeta. The bleeding Vega walked into the women's locker room, grabbed her bag with what little strength she had and quietly walked out of the building and went back to her dorm.   
  
When Vega walked into her dorm, ChiChi and Goku were there, talking about their plans for the evening.   
"Oh my god, Vega, what happened?" asked ChiChi.  
"Nothing." Replied Vega as she walked into the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, Goku spoke.  
"I bet she lost big to Vegeta today."  
"She was really mad at him after lunch today, I bet she's even more mad now." Said ChiChi.  
"I'm going to go ask Vegeta what happened." Said Goku; "I'll be back here at 5:30 to pick you up."  
"Ok," said ChiChi as she kissed him on the cheek. Goku just blushed as he walked out the door. Vega was in the bathroom looking at her wounds. She came out of the bathroom with her training uniform half on and her top half covered in a sports bra. ChiChi saw the huge wounds on her back and sides.  
"Oh, Kami, what happened?" asked ChiChi. Vega handed ChiChi a pair of tweezers.  
"There is a chuck of brick in this wound on my shoulder blade. I can't reach it. I know it's gross, but could you try and pick it out. Vegeta usually does it, but I'm not talking to him." ChiChi making a face reluctantly agreed.  
  
While ChiChi cleaned up Vega's wounds, Vega told her what happened. By the time ChiChi finished helping Vega, it was almost 5'o clock.   
"OH my god, I have to get ready. Goku will be here in a half hour." Shrieked ChiChi. While ChiChi ran about the room trying to get ready, Vega took a shower. Trying desperately to wash the blood stains from her skin. Vega came out of the bathroom just in time to see ChiChi before she left.  
"Vega, don't wait up, hopefully we'll be home late." Yelled ChiChi from the doorway.  
"Ok, have fun." Vega replied. Vega finished drying her long black hair and crawled onto the makeshift couch they had and pulled a blanket over herself and decided to watch TV. After about 10 minutes of watching TV, Vega had fallen asleep.   
  
About 3 hours later, there was a knock on her door. Vega did not hear the first knock, but she definitely heard the pound of the second knock. It scared her half to death.   
"I AM SO GONNA KICK YOUR ASS, VEGET..." yelled Vega as she opened the door and saw Piccolo standing in front of her, "Oh, hi."  
"You sound disappointed to see me." Said Piccolo.  
"Sorry, come in." Vega said, "I had a bad spar today. I'm still a little angry."  
"Yea, Vegeta told me. Are you ok?" Piccolo concerned himself.  
"Yea, I feel better now."  
"Well that's good." Said Piccolo, "So, what are your plans for the evening?"  
"Well, this is it. I was going to stay here for the evening. I'm not talking to Vegeta, so he and I aren't doing anything." Said Vega.  
"Yea, he says he's not talking to you either, until you stop "acting like a spoiled princess."   
"Whatever, so do you want to do something tonight?" asked Vega.  
"Sure, I heard of a dance club in town we could go to." Replied Piccolo.  
"Sounds fun, can you give me like a half hour to get ready?" asked Vega.  
"I'm going to assume you haven't had dinner yet." Said Piccolo.  
"Nope."   
"Well, get ready, we'll go get some dinner and then we'll go to the club."  
"Sounds like a plan to me." Said Vega. In no time at all Vega had changed and fixed her hair. Vega had put on a black cotton bell bottoms and a red zip down shirt. She walked out of the bathroom and Piccolo's mouth just about hit the floor when he saw her. She did not look amazing, but to him, she looked absolutely radiant.  
"You ready to go?" asked Piccolo.  
"Yeppers. Let's go." With that Piccolo and Vega left for dinner.   
  
Just as they shut the door and left, the phone rang in the girl's dorm. After 5 rings, the answering machine picked it up.  
"*Hi, you have reached the room of Bulma, ChiChi and Vega. We're busy doing our hair and kicking some Saiyan Prince ass right now, so we can't come to the Phone. Leave a message and we'll call you back when we're done. Bye.* BEEP!" It was Bulma on the phone, "Hi girls, it's me. I might be back earlier than I expected. So, I guess I'll see you gu..." Click.  
  
It was just about 11:30pm when Vega and Piccolo got into the club. They waited out side for about a half-hour before they got in. There were tons of people there and the music was booming. Piccolo and Vega checked their coats and went to the bathrooms to wash the X's off their hands. They both emerged from the bathrooms X free and went to go get a drink.  
"What can I get you two to drink?" asked the bartender.  
"I'll have a Grolsh." Said Piccolo.  
"I'll have a Long Island Ice Tea." Said Vega. A couple minutes later, Piccolo paid the bartender and they walked around the club. "Thank you for the drink. I'll buy the next round."  
"No Problem." Said Piccolo as they walked around; "Hey look they have pool tables. We definitely have to play."  
"Ok, I'll play a round of pool with you, if you dance afterwards." Said Vega.  
"Ok, fine." Said Piccolo, not really wanting to dance. The two played two rounds of pool and had about 4 more drinks each by the time they finished playing pool. The second game ended early because they were too buzzed to care if the game was being played properly or not.   
"Ok, Namek, now, we dance."  
"Ok, Saiyan, but we have to do a shot first." Insisted Piccolo.  
"Alrighty then." Laughed Vega as they walked back up to the bar. After waiting in line, they walked away from the bar with 4 shots, 2 of Rupplemintz, and 2 of Tequila, along with the lemons and salt. They both took down both of the shots. After the two shots they had crossed the line of being buzzed into being slightly drunk. "COME ON, LET'S DANCE!" Yelled Vega. The two went out onto the dance floor and danced for the rest of the evening. Only a few slow songs played while they were dancing, but while they did play, Vega and Piccolo danced close to each other. Ever so often, during the faster songs, Vega danced very seductively with Piccolo as he did with her. They danced until they called last call at the bar. Vega and Piccolo decided to go get one more drink before the bar closed.  
"Ok, Namek, we have to pound these, but before we do, we have to drink for something." Said Vega.  
"Ok, with this beer I drink to the great time we had tonight." Said Piccolo with a smile.  
"Ok, with this beer I drink to the great time we had tonight, and I drink to kicking my brothers ass some day." Said Vega.  
"Are you still mad about that?" asked Piccolo.  
"Not anymore, this made me feel so much better."  
"Good, because you're not a tramp." Said Piccolo, "ok, now pound that beer Saiyan." The two pounded their beers. Vega was not as successful as Piccolo, she only got a little more than half of it down, but after a breath, she downed the rest.  
"Ok, we should get going. It's going to be a long walk back to campus." Said Vega.  
"Well, we could fly." Said Piccolo.  
"Um, no, we're walking."   
  
About an hour later, a drunk Piccolo and Vega walked into their dorm building. Piccolo went with Vega up to the 16th floor to make sure she got there safely. When they reached her room she unlocked the door and stood in the doorway.  
"I had fun tonight. Thanks for getting me out of this dorm."  
"Hey, you had a bad day, I wasn't going to sit around with a pissed off Vegeta all night. Plus, I had fun too."   
"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." said Vega. She reached up and put her arms around his neck and gave him a hug, "Thanks for taking me out." She whispered. She looked up at Piccolo as she released her grip on his neck. He looked down at her and smiled as he leaned down and kissed her gently and not to long. When their short, sweet embrace ended, Vega look at Piccolo.  
"Oh crap." Smiled Vega as she reached up and kissed him again. They both backed into Vega's dorm and shut and locked the door,   
  
  
Hi everyone. I know this chapter was long. I just had so much I wanted to get out before the next chapter. Please review. I love review, but remember no flames. But I do love suggestions. I hope you like this chapter. I'll start the next chapter tomorrow or something. Take care.  
  
Vegea.  



	5. Secrets

The weekend had passed by rather quickly. Vega and Vegeta had talked on Saturday and he actually apologized for calling her a tramp and for putting her through a wall. Vega apologized for attacking him so harshly. Vega and Piccolo, on the other hand, we're sure what to make of their situation. They spent the night together, innocently, in each other's arms. Vega had to think about her situation carefully. She realized that she did like Piccolo a lot, but she was afraid that her brother would not take to kindly to the situation. So she and Piccolo decided to keep their blooming relationship to themselves, for the time being.  
  
It was early evening on Sunday when Bulma came back to the dorm. Vega was the only one in the dorm when Bulma came in.  
"Hey!" greeted Vega as Bulma walked through the door.  
"Hi,"  
"How was your romantic weekend with Yamcha?" asked Vega.  
"Oh, it was fine." Said Bulma rather emotionlessly.  
"It was just fine? You hadn't seen him in a month and your weekend was fine. Girl I want some details." Giggled Vega.  
"We didn't do much." Said Bulma as she started to unpack her bag.  
"Oh, ok."  
"How was your weekend?" asked Bulma trying to change the subject.  
"My weekend..." blushed Vega, "Well, let's just say it was nice."  
"Nice?" Bulma looked confused.   
  
Later that evening Bulma had taken a shower and came out of the bathroom in her night wear which consisted of Cotton shorts and a tank top.   
"Vega?" asked Bulma, "Where is ChiChi?"   
"She's at the Library with Goku." Replied Vega staring at her computer screen.  
"I haven't seen her since I got back."  
"She came back here this morning for a while before she went to the library. She slept in the boys room last night, with Goku." Said Vega.  
"Oh really," teased Bulma. Just then, Vega turned away from her computer screen.  
"Bulma? What happened to your arms?" questioned a worried Vega.  
"Oh, nothing. You know me, I bump into everything." Vega took hold of one of Bulma's arms and examined the several bruises on her arms.  
"These weren't caused by bumping into things. You should know I can tell the difference. Who grabbed you so hard they left marks?" asked Vega getting more and more worried.  
"No one grabbed me, Vega. I swear. Believe me, Vega, if someone were to try and hurt me, the first person I would tell would be you, Goku, or Vegeta." Vega knew she was not getting the truth out of her.  
"Ok, Bulma. Whatever you say." Replied Vega. Vega knew something was wrong, but she could not fathom what it could be.  
  
  
The week was going by quickly for the six students. Bulma had hid her bruises from everyone for most of the week. Bulma was worried though about tutoring Vegeta, so she had to make extra sure he would not notice them. By Thursday, most of her bruises had faded, anyhow, there was only a few small marks left. Vega and Piccolo had hid their relationship from everyone pretty well too, or so they thought.   
  
It was Friday morning, again, and the girls were getting ready for school.  
"So, did Yamcha tell you if he was coming up this weekend or not, Bulma?" asked ChiChi.  
"He said he was going to when I talked to him last night, but then again, I'm not sure." Replied Bulma.  
"Well, if he does come up, we'll have to have a dorm party." Said Vega.  
"Well, we'll see." Said Bulma, "So, Vega, what are you and Piccolo doing this weekend?"  
"WHAT!" exasperated Vega.  
"You heard me, what are you and Piccolo doing this weekend?"  
"What would I be doing with Piccolo, other than hanging out with you guys?" said Vega.  
"I don't know, Vega? Something has definitely been up with you two all week." Said ChiChi.  
"Are you two ganging up on me?" cried Vega.  
"No, we're not, we just want to know what's going on with you and Piccolo." Said Bulma.  
"There is nothing going on with us." Blushed Vega.  
"So there is an "US" in the equation?" said ChiChi.  
"No, there is no us, there is no me and Piccolo, together. He's just a good friend."  
"Oh really. Is that why he slept here last Friday when I slept in Goku's room." Said ChiChi.  
"WHAT! Piccolo slept here with you last Friday?" Laughed Bulma.  
"He didn't sleep with me, he slept on the couch." Laughed Vega, "You two are silly, there is nothing going on between me and Piccolo. Ok?"  
"Ok, Vega." Agreed Bulma and ChiChi. Even though they agreed with Vega, they knew something was up between them.   
  
Vega was on her way to her second class of the day when Piccolo saw her walking.  
"Vega!" yelled Piccolo, "Vega!" he started jogging her way. She heard him call her.  
"HI!" she waved and looked around her as he walked up to her. She got on her tiptoes to kiss him. Piccolo stood next to her and took her hand in his walking her to her class.  
"So, where are you headed to?" asked Piccolo.  
"I'm on my way to computers." Replied Vega.  
"SO, did you want to try and go out tonight?" asked Piccolo almost hesitantly.  
"I don't know." Replied Vega, "I think that ChiChi and Bulma might be on to us and if we don't want to arouse any suspicion..."  
"What do you mean they're on to us?" asked Piccolo, "That was fast."  
"Yea, I know, I expecting for us to be together for a while before they figured it out." Said Vega, "ChiChi and Bulma were just asking me a lot of questions about me and you this morning. I denied everything, and they finally excepted it, but I think they've got their eyes on us."  
"Well, we'll just have to be extra careful." said Piccolo.  
"Yea, so what did you have in mind for this evening?" asked Vega.  
"Well, we could go to dinner and a movie..."   
"Sounds fun." Vega blushed.  
  
It was later that evening and Bulma was alone in her dorm when there was knock on her door. She answered the door to see Yamcha standing there.  
"Yamcha!" she smiled throwing her arms around him.  
"Hi babe." He replied coldly.  
"I'm so glad you came, I did think you were going to come." Said Bulma.  
"I wasn't going to, but I wanted to see if you had given any thought about our little discussion last week."  
"Oh," said Bulma drooping her eyes. Yamcha walked in and set his bag next to the couch and sat down.   
"Well..." said Yamcha, "have you?"  
"I have and I just don't feel ready to give myself to you like that." Yamcha frowned at her reply.  
"Do you not love me enough? Yamcha yelled and stood up getting in her face, "Am I not good enough for you?"   
"You know I love you, you know I do, but I'm just not ready." Bulma said starting to cry.  
"Oh don't throw on the water works, you baby." Insulted Yamcha.  
"Why can't you understand? I'm not ready." Screamed Bulma. Yamcha grabbed her arms and started to shake her.  
"WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?" yelled Yamcha, "Tell me, why?"  
"I do love you. Please let go of me. Please, you're scaring me!" cried Bulma as she squirmed trying to break his grip.  
"Stop squirming." Yelled Yamcha, "You belong to me, and no one else, so why won't you give yourself to me?"  
"I'M NOT READY!" screamed Bulma, "NOW LET ME GO!" Just then Bulma felt a huge force collide with her cheek and she fell to the floor. Bulma could not even cry, she could not even scream, she was too filled with fear to do anything. She crawled backwards into the corner looking for something to defend herself with. Yamcha walked over to her in the corner and kicked her side.  
"You will do as I tell you to." Said Yamcha, "Now, get up!" Bulma just clung to the wall and did not move from there until Yamcha picked her up by her shirt collar and threw her against the wall. Once on her feet with out Yamcha holding on to her she ran into the bathroom and locked the door.  
"Bulma! Come out of that bathroom right now or I will really give you something to cry about." YELLED Yamcha.   
"GET OUT OF HERE!" screamed Bulma, "Get out of her right now before I call Vegeta."  
"Vegeta? That saiyan monkey, you've been cheating on me with him, haven't you?" Yelled Yamcha as he punched the bathroom door. "Come out of there, you bitch."  
"I have not cheated on you, but if you don't get out of here, I'll scream so loud he'll hear me, I swear it. NOW GET OUT OF HERE AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Yelled Bulma.  
"I'll leave, but I'm coming back, so don't think you'll never see me again." Said Yamcha as he left, "I'll be back next weekend." With that he left.  
  
Bulma stayed in the bathroom for about an hour after Yamcha left. She looked at all the marks he left on her. She had a huge bruise on her side and all the bruises on her arms returned, but none of that could compare to the enormous bruise on her face. Just then the door to the dorm opened.   
"Whew what a day? I can't wait to go out tonight." Said Vega. Just then the bathroom door opened and scared Vega half to death. Vega was trying to catch her breath when Bulma walked out of the bathroom.  
"Vega?" said Bulma. Vega looked up at Bulma and was totally speech less, "I have a problem."  
"What happened?" whispered Vega, "Who did this?" Bulma started to cry and Vega sat her down.  
"I don't know why he's acting like this? I loved him so much."  
"Yamcha did this, didn't he?" Bulma shook her head. "Oh god." Vega whispered.  
  
Bulma told Vega the whole story. About what happened during her weekend at Yamcha's, the bruises on her arms the previous week and the most recent incident.   
"Bulma, I don't want you to worry about him. Vegeta and I will take care of it. Vegeta..."  
"NO! You can't tell anyone. I don't want anyone to know." Cried Bulma.  
"You can't just expect me to allow someone to hurt you like this and get off Scott free, do you?" said Vega standing up.  
"Please, just leave it be. This is my problem; I don't want anyone else getting involved with this. If you tell ChiChi, she'll try and get involved too, I know she will and I don't want her to get hurt, I don't want you to get hurt..."  
"Are you joking me? First of all, you don't ever have to worry about me getting hurt. Second of all, do you really think Goku will let someone hurt ChiChi and live, and third, besides me, you have 3 MALE friends who are all majoring in martial arts. No one will ever hurt you again, so don't worry and let me and Vegeta take care of him."  
"NO, VEGA, NO!" yelled Bulma, "Please don't get involved, PLEASE." Bulma started to cry again. Vega sighed and sat back down.  
"Ok, Bulma" sighed Vega, "But if I ever see him anywhere near you, I will go get Vegeta, Piccolo or Goku and I won't hesitate to wipe the earth with his face." Bulma half-heartedly chuckled. "Now come on, we have to make you look good." Bulma and Vega went into the bathroom. Vega tried hard to put enough makeup on her face to cover the bruise, but it still showed through. After an hour, Vega had given up.  
"God, Bulma, I don't know what to do here." She walked out of the bathroom, Bulma followed behind. Vega looked around the room. Vega then looked up at the light. Then she got an idea. Vega took a butter knife and flew up to the ceiling and unscrewed half of the over head light out and then ripped the rest off with her bare hands and threw it on the floor.   
"Tell, people that fell on you." Said Vega. Bulma just laughed.  
"That's the dumbest thing I have ever heard." Laughed Bulma. "No one will believe it just fell, especially ChiChi."  
"Well, I was here when it happened, so they will have to believe it."  
"ChiChi, knows that the light wasn't loose." Said Bulma.  
"Well, ChiChi has been spending so much time with Goku lately that she wouldn't have noticed." Said Vega, "Tell people the light fell on you. You don't have any other options, it's either the light, or you can make up a lie. People are still going to question it."  
"Ok, Vega, but I still don't think anyone will buy it."  
"What ever, What time is it?" said Vega  
"Um, it's about 7:30pm." Said Bulma.  
"OH MY GOD!" yelled Vega as she started running around the room.  
"What, what is it?" said Bulma.  
"I was supposed to meet P... er, someone like a half hour ago." Said Vega.  
"Whose name begins with P? I wonder." Teased Bulma.  
"Oh shut up." yelled Vega as she changed into a dress and put on makeup and did her hair in a matter of minutes.  
"Looks like you're getting dressed up for someone whose name begins with a P." teased Bulma again.  
"Yea, I have a date with some one who's name begins with P." yelled Vega, "but it's not Piccolo. I gotta go; I'll see you later. Be careful if you go out." With that Vega ran out the door. Instead of leaving the building, Vega ran down to the 12th floor to Vegeta's room. She burst into the room without knocking.  
"Vegeta!" said Vega pulling him off of his computer. ChiChi and Goku were watching a movie.  
"What do you want girl?"  
"I want you to go down stairs and hang out with Bulma." said Vega very quickly, "I don't have time to explain why, just give ChiChi and Goku some time alone." She said this while pushing him out the door. "GO! Go down to my room and do something with Bulma tonight." Vega ran to the window at the end of the hallway and opened it.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" yelled Vegeta.  
"I'm late meeting someone, and I am going to fly. I am so late, so don't give me that look. JUST GO TO MY ROOM AND HANG OUT WITH Bulma UNTIL I GET BACK and don't tell her I sent you" and with that Vega flew out the window.  
  
About ten minutes later, Vega arrived at the place she was supposed to meet Piccolo. She was flying so fast that when she landed on the grass she tripped and fell. Vega was on her knees bracing herself trying to catch her breath.  
"Need some help." Said a soothing voice. Vega looked up to see a very concerned boyfriend above her.  
"Yea." Said Vega still panting. Piccolo leaned down and helped her to her feet.  
"I'm so sorry I'm late, something happened at the dorm and I got caught up trying to help and..."  
"Ok, ok, slow down. It's all right; we just missed the movie. I'm sure we can do something else."  
"Let's go get some dinner." Said Vega.   
"Ok," replied Piccolo right before he bent down and kissed her.  
  
Meanwhile, on the 16th floor, Vegeta was knocking on the girl's dorm, covering the peep hold with his finger.  
"Who is it?" asked Bulma.  
"It's me, woman." With that Bulma opened the door.  
"Hi, Vegeta, what's up?" asked Bulma.  
"Well, ChiChi and Kakarot are watching a movie in my dor..." Vegeta stopped in mid sentence when he saw the bruise on her face, "OH MY GOD! What happened?"  
"The...ah... ceiling light... it fell."  
"ON YOU?!" yelled Vegeta.  
"Jeez, you don't have to yell. Yea, it hit me."  
"Here, let me take a look at it." Said Vegeta. Bulma remember that Vega could tell the bruises on her arms were from someone's hands, so she backed away.  
"No, I don't want anyone looking at it. I had Vega looking at it for like an hour, she put some stuff on it."  
"Ok, well, have you had dinner yet?"  
"No, I haven't. Is that an invitation?" asked Bulma.  
"Hmph, I guess so." Said Vegeta. Bulma just sighed.  
"Give me a few minutes to try and cover this up somewhat?"  
"Oh please, it's just a black eye, I've had hundreds."  
"Well I've never had one, it hurts and it looks terrible. I don't want a hundred people asking me what happened." Said Bulma in a loud tone.   
"Jeez, you don't have to get snappy." Mocked Vegeta.  
"You are impossible. Maybe I just won't go to dinner with you then." Yelled Bulma.  
"Fine, I'm leaving. I don't know why I came down here in the first place." Vegeta started walking toward the door and started mumbling loud enough for Bulma to hear. "Baka Vega, I don't know why I listened to her in the first place..."  
"WHAT!" yelled Bulma.  
"Nothing!" Vegeta yelled back from the doorway.  
"I heard you say Vega's name. What did she say to you?" Bulma stalked right up to him and grabbed his ear, "TELL ME WHAT SHE TOLD YOU!"   
"LET GO OF MY EAR!" yelled Vegeta as he bat her hand away, "She didn't tell me anything. She ran into my room, with out knocking mind you, pulled me off my computer and told me to come hang out with you. Then she flew out the window. Jesus, what the hell is wrong with you?"  
"Damn it, Vega!" yelled Bulma.  
"What?"   
"Nothing," sighed Bulma, "Look, let's just go to dinner, Ok?"   
"Fine." Growled Vegeta. Bulma just looked at him with her patented death glare. About five minutes later, Bulma and Vegeta walked out of her dorm and headed to dinner. They left the building and headed towards town.   
  
  
Ok, everyone, I really, really, really hate this chapter. I am having a hard time moving this story along. I know where I want to go with this, but I'm stuck with this chapter. And I know, I know, Yamcha gets the shaft in every story involving Bulma and Vegeta, but I really can't stand his character. But anyhow, if you have any suggestions, any at all, on changes I can make to this chapter, please, for the love of the Gods let me know. E-mail, message me on AOL, or put it in a review. Please, someone give me some help.   



	6. Trashed

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or the Cottage Inn.  
  
Author's notes: Hi everyone. I just want to say thank you to everyone who sent me NICE reviews. For the nice people who send me nice reviews, I'll try to make this story better. And please, those nice people who read my story, please send me reviews. I would like to reiterate, I DO NOT LIKE FLAMES. Please do not send me reviews that say "you suck" because then I will cry and I hate to cry. But, I hope this chapter is better than the last one. Enjoy. ;)   
  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta walked into town looking for a place to eat dinner.  
"Hey, can I ask you a question?" said Vegeta.  
"Sure, I guess."   
"OK, my and Vega's combat instructor has told me that he wants to move me to the higher level. He wants to keep Vega in the lower class because she has slow reflexes. I told the instructor that I would tell her, but I know she's not going to take it well. How should I tell her?" said Vegeta.  
"I have known you for a couple months now and I've never known you to be at a loss for words." Said Bulma.  
"I'm not afraid of hurting her feelings, I'm concerned she will stop attending the class or even drop."  
"Just tell her, I'm sure she'll be fine with it. She wants you to do well, and if going to a higher level will help you do well, then I'm sure she'll be ok with it." Replied Bulma.  
"I start in the new class on Monday." Said Vegeta.  
"Well you better tell her soon." Said Bulma, "Anyhow, where do you want to eat?"  
"I don't know, there are a ton of places here." Said Vegeta.  
"Hey, how about this place?" said Bulma.  
"The Cottage Inn?" said Vegeta.   
"Yea, I heard they have great Italian Food." Said Bulma.  
"Sure, let's go." Sighed Vegeta. Bulma and Vegeta walked into the restaurant and waited for the hostess to come and seat them.   
"Hi!" said the hostess, "welcome to the Cottage Inn."  
"Hi." Said Vegeta, "2 for non-smoking."  
"Alright," said the hostess, " follow me." They followed the hostess to their table and sat down. They took a look at the menu and when the waitress came to their table, she took their orders. Vegeta and Bulma actually had pleasant conversation while they waited for their food to arrive. When their meal arrived, they still continued to converse.   
"You know Vegeta, you've actually been pleasant this evening."  
"Yea, well I did want you screaming at me all evening. My ear still hurts from when you yanked on it earlier." Said Vegeta. Bulma laughed a little.  
"Thanks for making my day a little better." Said Bulma. Vegeta just flashed her his famous smirk.  
"So," said Vegeta, "Favor me about what happened with the light."  
"Nothing much to tell, I was looking for something in the room, and... I...umm, heard this creaking noise and I looked up and it fell on me."  
"Hmm, well I guess you'll just have to call maintenance tomorrow and have them come and fix it." Said Vegeta. Bulma was confused by his sudden interest in her black eye. "Also, if you want to get the swelling down, put some ice on it."  
"I'll remember that." Said Bulma. Just then, Bulma looked just beyond Vegeta. There sitting at a table on the other side of the restaurant was Piccolo and Vega. Bulma's mouth dropped.  
"What? What are you looking at?" Vegeta turned around and looked for what Bulma was looking at. He too saw Vega and Piccolo.  
"Well, how about that? She is seeing Piccolo!" laughed Bulma.  
"What! You knew about this and didn't tell me?" said Vegeta as he turned around, obviously mad at the scene he just saw.  
"Well, ChiChi and I didn't know for sure, but we had an inkling." Said Bulma; "They look so happy."  
"And you didn't tell me anything of it? Gee, thanks." Snapped Vegeta.  
"Well what would you have done with the information had we given it to you."  
"I would have stopped it, like I am right now." Vegeta stood up.  
"Vegeta! Sit down!" said Bulma.  
"Why should I, I don't want her dating the Namek." Said Vegeta.  
"Why not, they're cute together. I haven't seen Vega this happy since I met her." Vegeta growled and sat back down.  
"If you think I'm not going to confront them with this later, you're even dumber than I thought."  
"Whatever, just leave them alone for now." Yelled Bulma. Bulma and Vegeta finished their meal.  
  
  
Meanwhile back on campus, ChiChi and Goku were going up to the girl's dorm.   
"ChiChi? Can we order some pizza before we watch the movies?" whined Goku. ChiChi just sighed.  
"Fine, Goku, even though you just at 3 hours ago." ChiChi and Goku got to the 16th floor and headed toward ChiChi's room. When they got to the room, ChiChi put her key in the hole and turned it to open, "That's odd, it's unlocked." She opened the door to her room. ChiChi just stood in the doorway of her room, shocked.  
"Oh my god, what happened here?" cried ChiChi as she stared at her room in shambles. All their clothes were scattered throughout the room, their bed mattresses were off their lofts, their TV was smashed on the floor, glass from candle votives was everywhere, but what scared ChiChi the most was the writing on the window. With lipstick "Whore" was written on the window. ChiChi started to cry. Goku comforted her. Goku walked over to the phone, which seemed to be the only thing left, he picked it up to call the campus police.  
"Goku, who are you calling? You're not ordering pizza at a time like this?" yelled ChiChi.  
"I'm not that daft, ChiChi. I'm calling campus police."  
"Oh," ChiChi sighed, "sorry."  
"It's ok." ChiChi wrapped her arms around Goku's waist as he called the police. "Hi, my name is Son Goku, someone trashed my girlfriends dorm room...yea, I'll hold..." Goku paused his conversation with the officer on the phone and put his free arm around ChiChi. "Yea, I'm still here... ok, we'll wait here." With that Goku hung up the phone.   
"Well, what did they say?" asked ChiChi,  
"They're sending an officer over." ChiChi walked over to the light switch and flipped it. When the light did not go on she looked to see the light was gone from the ceiling.  
"Well that's great. The light is gone. Who would have done this?" Goku picked up one of the unbroken table lamps off the floor and plugged it in. "And where are Vega and Bulma? They need to be here." ChiChi started to cry.   
"Hey, don't cry." Goku said trying to comfort her again.  
"I don't know how we're going to clean this up. Everything is destroyed." Sobbed ChiChi, "but what bothers me the most is that I don't know if this was aimed at me, Vega, or Bulma."  
"I don't know."  
  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Vegeta and Bulma had left the restaurant and were wandering aimlessly around the town, browsing through whatever shops were left open.   
"Hey, Vegeta, what do you think of this shirt?" Bulma said holding up a small short sleeve shirt with flowers on it.  
"Not much." Replied Vegeta.  
"OH, you're no help at all."   
"Hey, I just wanted to go back to campus, but no, you had to drag me into these stupid stores."  
"They are not stupid, and maybe if you had some fun every once and awhile, you wouldn't be such a jerk all the time."  
"Whatever."   
"Oh fine, Vegeta, go home if you want, I'm staying in town!" yelled Bulma.  
"Yea, right. I'm going to leave you here, in town, by yourself, at night. Whatever."  
"I can take care of myself, Vegeta."   
"Whatever, I may be a jerk, but I know better than to leave a weak woman by herself and when not to. At least give me credit for that." Snarled Vegeta.   
"Oh, whatever, then stay, just stop being a such a terd. Ok."   
"Fine." The two continued to shop for only a short while longer. They were getting ready to head back to campus.  
"Hey Vegeta?" asked Bulma.  
"What?"  
"I was... uh,... wondering..."  
"What, spit it out!" snapped Vegeta. Bulma just sighed.  
"Could we fly back to campus?"  
"What? No, absolutely not."  
"Oh please, I've always wanted to, but Goku won't take me and you're the only other person I know that does. Well, other than Piccolo, but still, could we please!" pleaded Bulma.  
"No, absolutely not, I don't know how well people take to people like me flying around here and I'd rather not find out." Snapped Vegeta.   
"Ok, fine, I guess you're right." Sighed Bulma, "I mean people didn't exactly take well to Piccolo, but I understand." She started walking.  
"Hold on a minute." Said Vegeta. Vegeta walked up to her and picked her up. "I swear to God, if I drop you, I'm not going to catch you."  
"Whatever." Said Bulma smiling at him. Vegeta gave her the famous smirk back and then took off into the air.  
  
A short while later, Vegeta and Bulma landed in front of the dorm.   
"I had fun tonight, Vegeta, even though you were a jerk for while."  
"Whatever, I guess I did too. I don't get to eat off campus that often." Said Vegeta trying to cover the fact that he did enjoy himself. The two walked into the building and Vegeta, being somewhat of a gentleman walked Bulma up to the 16th floor.  
"Man, I can't wait to go to bed and put this whole day behind me, except for dinner." Said Bulma.   
"Yea, I have to get up early tomorrow and train. I reserved a room in the gym for 5 hours tomorrow morning. I can't wait." Said Vegeta as they got off the elevator. As they made their way toward Bulma's room they saw Goku and ChiChi standing out side of the dorm talking to the police. Bulma ran to them.  
"Oh my god, what happened here?" cried Bulma.  
"Someone trashed the room." Said ChiChi. "Oh my god, what happened to your cheek?"  
"I'll tell you later." Said Bulma  
"Uh... miss, do you live here?" asked one of the officers.  
"Yea, I'm Bulma Briefs."   
"Have you been out all evening?" the officer asked.  
"Umm... Yea, I've been out since about 8pm with him." Pointing to Vegeta. The cop turned to Vegeta.  
"What's your name, son."  
"Vegeta." the officer turned back to Bulma.  
"So you were out with Vegeta all evening?" said the cop again.  
"Yes, what's going on?"  
"You two have a third roommate, correct?" asked the officer.  
"Yes." Both girls replied.  
"And where is she now."  
"She's on a date with our friend Piccolo." Bulma said eyeballing ChiChi. ChiChi actually laughed at that. "I saw her at the restaurant, we ate at this evening."  
"Alright, thanks for your time." Said the officer. Bulma walked past him and into the room. She looked at how everything was destroyed.  
"Yamcha." Bulma whispered to herself. 'Was he really that mad at me? Does he really think I'm a whore?' Bulma thought to herself.  
  
Just then, Vega walked through the door. She just stood in the doorway, shocked beyond conscious thought. Vega could feel the anger flow through her body.  
"Vega, thank god you're here." Said Bulma.   
"How did this happen?" said Vega. "Did you leave the door unlocked? How did they get in?"  
"Well the cops said that they jimmied the lock with something, because the it looked like the door was just unlocked."   
"Do you have any idea of who would do this?" asked ChiChi. Vega just stood there for a few more seconds. Then she threw her purse down on the floor and walked out.   
"Vega, where are you going?" yelled Vegeta from the doorway.  
"Leave me alone." Replied Vega.   
"Oh she's pissed as hell." Said ChiChi.  
"Yea, we're all mad." Said Goku.  
"But, I could feel her anger flowing." Said Vegeta.   
"Why didn't she stay to help clean up?" said Bulma.  
"Where is she going?" said ChiChi. Suddenly, Vegeta's head perked up.  
"Oh no." he whispered.  
"What's wrong?" asked Bulma. Vegeta ran past her and grabbed Goku.  
"Come on, Kakarot." Yelled Vegeta.  
"Where are we going?" yelled Goku as he followed.  
"The 8th floor."  
  
Meanwhile on the 8th floor, Vega was standing at the door of her old room. She pounded on the door and covered the peephole. As soon as the door opened, Vega saw it was Leila and grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the opposite wall.  
"VEGA! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" screamed Leila.  
"What the hell is wrong with you, Leila. You break into my room and try and destroy my life again. I should snap your neck here and now." Growled Vega. It was at that moment that Vegeta and Goku came running down the hall.  
"Vega, put her down." Yelled Goku.   
"Vega, it wasn't them! It wasn't them!" said Vegeta.  
"How do you know?"  
"I just know, they're not that smart." Said Vegeta. "Now put her down." Vega dropped her on the floor.  
"If I ever see you or Tish near the 16th floor, ever, I will rip your head off." Was all Vega said before returning to her room. Vegeta and Goku looked down at Leila on the floor.  
"I don't know you, but from what I've heard, I don't like you. But I am sorry for her actions." Said Goku before he and Vegeta walked away. "You know Vegeta, your sister needs to work on her anger control."  
"Shut up, Kakarot."  
  
  
Ok, I'm not so fond of this chapter either, but like one of my nice reviews told me, it's building chapter. I'm suffering a little bit of writers block with moving plot along. But I think in the next chapter I should be able to get some important stuff moving. PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, REVIEW MY STORY. BUT PLEASE, NO FLAMES OR TELLING ME I SUCK. Thank. ;)  
  
Vegea.  
  
  
  
  



	7. Knock Out

Hi, everyone. I'm so incredibly sorry this chapter took so long for me to produce. I dedicate this story to Dusty and Theresa who have given me some incredible ideas for this story. Thank you guys so much and thank you for your patience. Hopefully, I'll be able to get out the next chapter soon. ^_^  
  
Oh yea, I don't own DBZ or "Dust in the Wind"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Everyone had spent most of Saturday fixing up the girl's room. The only thing that needed repair now was the overhead light. But it was around 8:30pm on Sunday when Vegeta decided to grace Vega with his presence.   
"Hey V." said Vegeta.  
"Hey, what's up?" Vega replied with a smile.  
"Not much. Look, can I talk to you about something?" asked Vegeta.  
"Sure."  
"Let's go outside or something." Said Vegeta. Vega quickly got her coat and walked out of the building with Vegeta. The two sat on a bench in front of the dorm.  
"So, what's up?" asked Vega. She was a little worried that he had found out about her and Piccolo. She and Piccolo were still under the assumption that no one knew about their relationship.  
"Ok, our combat instructor is moving me out of the class." Said Vegeta.  
"What! Why?"   
"He wants to put me in the higher level. I start tomorrow."  
"Oh." Solemnly said Vega.  
"He says that you and I aren't making any progress constantly fighting with each other." Said Vegeta.  
"Duh, I told you that last week." Said Vega.  
"Well, it's not so much our techniques as it is your reflexes."  
"What?" said Vega.  
"He says your reflexes are too slow for mine." Vega had a look of disbelief on her face as Vegeta was telling her all this. "I didn't believe him at first, but I noticed in our fight a couple weeks ago, that your reflexes are much slower than mine and when you get tired, they get even slower and that's why you can't beat me."  
"Oh well, I guess." Said Vega shrugging her shoulders. "I'm excited for you."  
"You are?"  
"Yea, why wouldn't I be, you've always been stronger than me, it's only fitting that you be in a higher level."   
"So, you're not mad, or anything?" asked Vegeta.  
"Not in the least." She lied  
"Well that's a load off my shoulders." Said Vegeta.  
"Why?"  
"I was worried you wouldn't take it so well. You do have a known habit for flying off the handle."   
"Shut up." snapped Vega as she playfully pushed him off the bench. Vegeta got up and stared down at her.  
"I'm going inside."  
"Alright, I'm gonna hang out here for a bit." Said Vega.  
"Ok, don't stay out too long, it's kind of cold." Smirked Vegeta as he walked back inside. Vega sat on the bench and thought to herself.  
'Well this is just great. I have to deal with those people in my class alone.' Vega just sighed and looked up at the night sky.  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta had returned to his dorm. Goku was actually doing homework and Piccolo, for once, was playing video games. When Vegeta walked in Piccolo paused his game and looked at Vegeta.  
"Well, how did it go?" asked Piccolo.  
"It was fine. She says she's not mad or anything, in fact she's excited."   
"Well, that's good. I think? Maybe I'll go up and talk to her in a while." Said Piccolo.  
"Man, do either of you understand this Algebra crap?" whined Goku.  
"Jesus, Kakarrot, Algebra is easy, what don't you understand?" asked Vegeta.  
"All of it." Replied Goku. Sweat dropped down Piccolo and Vegeta's forehead. "I'm going up to the girls room. Maybe Bulma will help me." Goku picked up his math and notebook left for the girls dorm.  
"I never thought I would live to see the day that Goku would study." Laughed Piccolo. As soon as Vegeta was sure Goku was far enough away from the dorm Vegeta kicked Piccolo on the side of his leg.  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!" growled Piccolo.  
"That's for your fling with my sister."  
"What?" snapped Piccolo as he stood up, "What are you talking about?"  
"Don't play dumb with me Namek. I saw you two at the Cottage Inn on Friday night." Smirked Vegeta.   
"Ok, fine, Vega and I have been seeing each other for a couple weeks now. There, are you happy." Snapped Piccolo.  
"Not particularly."  
"Who else knows?"  
"Everyone."  
"Well that's just flippin' fabulous." Sighed Piccolo.   
"Look, I can't stop you two from seeing each other, but I have to look out for her. I just want to know one thing." Said Vegeta.  
"Yea, what's that?"  
"Do you like her?"   
"Yes, very much." Said Piccolo with a sincere smile on his face  
"Alright, if you hurt her, I will beat you into the floor." Said Vegeta.  
"Fair enough, but if you get in the way of our relationship, I'll do the same to you."  
"Alright." Said Vegeta, "Oh yea, I may approve of your relationship with her, but I shouldn't be the one to worry about. My father is the one you should really worry about." With that Vegeta sat down at his computer and started to check his e-mail. Piccolo and Vegeta continued their conversation about King Vegeta.   
  
  
The next day, Vega was on her way to her Combat class when she passed Vegeta walking back from his class. Vega ran up to him.  
"So Vegeta, how was your new class?" she asked with a fake smile.   
"It was alright. Kakarrot is in the class." Said Vegeta.  
"Well at least you have someone on your level to fight with."   
"Whatever, he kicked my ass today." Vega giggled, "Don't laugh, it's not funny."  
"Vegeta, I've lost so many times to you, I don't even care anymore about winning or losing." Laughed Vega.  
"Whatever. Oh, by the way, I know about you and Piccolo." Snapped Vegeta. Vega's eyes shot wide open.  
"What are you talking about?" said Vega.  
"Oh Kami, don't you play dumb with me too?" sighed Vegeta, "I saw you two at the Cottage Inn last Friday." Vega's head dropped.  
"Ok, Piccolo and I have been seeing each other for a couple weeks now." Said Vega as she started to speed up her speech, "I really really like him and I know he likes me and we're really happy. Please don't tell daddy next time you talk to him. I told him that there was a guy I though was cute in one of my classes and daddy told me I was here to learn and not to mate. So please, don't tell him." Vega pleaded.   
"Ok, fine, but I'm not covering your ass if he does find out." Sighed Vegeta.   
"Does Piccolo know that you know about us?" asked Vega.  
"Yep!"  
"Oh God, what did you say to him?" cried Vega.  
"I told him if he hurt you I would beat him in to the floor." Said Vegeta.  
"Vegeta!! That was the exact reason we didn't want to tell anyone." Snapped Vega.  
"Stop yelling."  
"You expect me not to yell, you threatened my boyfriend!"   
"Will you keep it down, Kami!" sighed Vegeta; "We have an agreement. If he hurts you, I'll beat him into the floor, if I get in the way of your relationship, he'll do the same to me."  
"NO!! I'm calling off that agreement right now." Snapped Vega, "That's the most retarded thing I've ever heard. Oh crap, I gotta get going. I'll see ya later." And on that note, Vega took off for her combat class and Vegeta walked back to his dorm   
  
  
Vega sat by herself, behind everyone else, on the floor mats of the gym listening to her instructor talk. It's obvious that she is apprehensive about being there without Vegeta.  
'What is the matter with me? I go to the rest of my classes without Vegeta, why do I need him here? It shouldn't matter if he's here or not.' Though Vega. Thoughts like these continued and it was these thoughts that made Vega more and more apprehensive about her situation. Just then, the instructor told the class to split into pairs and practice what the instructor was talking about.  
"Hey Vega." Said one of the students in the class; "Do you want to practice with me?"  
"I don't think that would be a good idea, Trent."  
"Why not?" asked Trent.  
"Well, you know as well as I do that it wouldn't be much of a challenge for either of us. Not to sound conceited or anything."  
"You're probably right." Said Trent, "So what are you going to do now that Vegeta is gone?"  
"I don't know." Said Vega. As Vega continued to converse with Trent her instructor walked up to them.  
"Trent, can you excuse us?"  
"Sure." With that Trent walked off to find a sparing partner.  
"Ok, Vega, for the remainder of the semester, you and I are going to work together to quicken your reflexes." Said the instructor.  
"Umm...ok, but I don't see how training with you is going to help me. I have quicker reflexes than you do." Said Vega.  
"Well, I'm not exactly sure, how I'm going to do that yet. But, for today, I need to get a feel for your technique. So, I need you to tone it down a bit today."   
  
With that Vega and her instructor began to spar. Vega blocked every one of his hits. Vega was very bored. This was not even a challenge, although she knew it wouldn't be. After about twenty minutes of this nonsense, Vega made a move on her instructor. Unfortunately, unaware of how strong she really was, she hit him right in the face and knocked him unconscious. Everyone in the class stopped what they were doing and stared at Vega and their unconscious teacher. Vega stared in shock at what she had done.   
"Someone call a medic." Vega said quickly before she ran out of the building. Vega forgot about her bag in her locker, she forgot about everything, she just ran back to her dorm with tears streaming down her face. Once she got back to her dorm, she changed into her pajamas and crawled onto their makeshift couch and cried her heart out. She decided to put some music on. She found herself listening to "Dust in the Wind" by Kansas, which made her cry more.   
  
Around 6pm, there was a knock on the door.   
"Come in." yelled Vega with a raspy voice from crying. The music was still playing loud when Piccolo walked in. Piccolo took one look at Vega and knew she was crying. He knelt down next to her.  
"Vega, what's wrong?" said Piccolo as he kissed her forehead.  
"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it." Sobbed Vega. Piccolo wiped away her tears with his thumbs. He sat down next to her on the couch and took her into his arms. He stroked her hair trying to stop her tears. Vega wrapped her arms around Piccolo's waist and held on to him tightly as she buried her head in his chest. They stayed this way until Bulma and ChiChi came back.   
'What happened?' Bulma mouthed to Piccolo. Piccolo just shrugged his shoulders and continued to stroke her hair. All of a sudden, Vega realized that Bulma and ChiChi were in the room. She though only Vegeta knew about her and Piccolo. She sat up and looked at Piccolo.  
"It's ok, they know." Smiled Piccolo.  
"Oh, ok." Sniffed Vega. Bulma and ChiChi were putting their book away smiling to themselves. They were happy for Vega.   
'They make such a cute couple.' Though Bulma.   
"Hey guys, do you want to go to dinner?" asked ChiChi, "I know Goku's hungry, and I'm sure Vegeta is ready to eat."   
"Sure," Vega sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes and got up out of Piccolo's lap, "let me just get changed." Vega grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom to change.  
"What happened?" ChiChi whispered to Piccolo.  
"I don't know. She's been crying since I got here at 6pm." Whispered Piccolo. Everyone looked at each other with out a clue what to do about it. They just hoped that what ever it was that upset Vega this much, would pass. When Vega came out of the bathroom, she grabbed her student ID and moved toward the door.  
"Why don't you two go get Goku and Vegeta. I need to do something really quick." Said Bulma to Piccolo and Vega.  
"Alright." Said Piccolo. Piccolo opened the door for Vega and the two walked out.  
"I wish I knew what happened?" said ChiChi.   
"I know, but I'm sure we'll find out in due time." Said Bulma getting out her lipstick.  
"What are you primping for? We're just going to dinner." Laughed ChiChi.  
"I just want to look nice." Smiled Bulma.  
"Alright, you're up to something. Whose eye are you trying to catch?"  
"Never you mind that." Smirked Bulma.  
"Bulma, don't forget you have a boyfriend." Sneered ChiChi.  
"I do? Since when?" said Bulma.  
"Umm... Yamcha?! Remember that name? Your boyfriend since 11th grade?"   
"Oh, him. When was the last time he called me? I'm done with him." Smiled Bulma.  
"Really?" said a shocked ChiChi.  
"Yep. In fact, this coming up weekend, I'm going home, and if he show up here, tell him you don't know where I am."  
"Ok." Said ChiChi hesitantly. "So, is there someone you have your eye on now?"  
"Umm... kind of, I guess." Bulma smiled and winked at ChiChi.  



	8. Bonding

Authors Notes: In case you're wondering. Where I got to school, Quick Fixx is the name of the on campus convenience store. It's like a crappy party store with a small crappy movie rental section. Also, I don't own Quick Fixx, or NBC's Law and Order, or any of the movies mentioned.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
It was Wednesday evening. Bulma was giving Vegeta a fake calculus test. He had an actual test in the class the next day and she wanted to make sure he knew everything before he took the exam. He had been working on the test for a good hour now. Bulma was sitting at her desk trying to work on her own homework while he took the test, but she was hardly concentrating.  
'I wonder what he thinks about me? Probably not much. He is cute though. Maybe I should ask Vega what he likes in a girl. God I feel like I'm in high school girl with a crush again.' Bulma though and giggled to herself. Just then the phone rang; Vegeta reached up to answer it. "Don't touch that phone." Said Bulma, "You have to work on that test." Vegeta just grumbled. Bulma picked up the phone.  
"Hello." Bulma said sweetly into the phone. Just as quickly as she said hello he hung up the phone and unplugged it from the wall.  
"What was that for?" asked Vegeta.  
"Nothing." Said Bulma, "Finish that test." Vegeta looked at her with concern. Bulma sat back down at her desk and starting working on her homework again. 'I can't believe he called. Why would he call? He knows I want nothing to do with him. I hope he doesn't come back when I go home this weekend. Vega will beat him within an inch of his life.' Bulma giggled at that last though, then she touched the bruise on her face, which was starting to fade a little bit. Vegeta looked up at her when she giggled.  
"What are you laughing at?" he asked.  
"Nothing. Are you going to finish that test or not?" she snapped.  
"Yea, remember I'm not a genius, so it's going to take me a while." Vegeta snapped back.  
"You can keep stopping like that during the exam." Said Bulma, "Now get crackin'." Vegeta just growled in response.  
'What is it about her? I just like being around her. What is wrong with me? I can't get attached to her. I have other things that are more important that her.' Vegeta thought before he continued with his fake test.  
  
Finally about an hour later, Vegeta finished the test.  
"There I'm done. Are you happy?" Vegeta snapped as he handed her the test.  
"Finally, I thought I was going to have to stay up all night waiting for you to finish." Sarcastically stated Bulma.   
"Shut up."   
"Make me."  
"Whatever, just check the answers and tell me what I did wrong so I can figure out how to do it right." Snapped Vegeta. Bulma took the test and pulled out the answer sheet to it and checked his answers.  
"Good job, Veggie."  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" yelled Vegeta.  
"Whatever. You got them all right."   
"I did." Beamed Vegeta, "Alright!"  
"There's hope for you yet." Said Bulma.  
"Well, what do you want to do now?" asked Vegeta, "I don't feel like going back to my room. Vega and Piccolo are up there and Kakarrot and ChiChi are the library."  
"Well, let's order a pizza and watch a movie or something." Suggested Bulma.  
"Sounds alright to me." said Vegeta, "Let's go down to Quick Fixx and rent a movie from there. When we get back we'll order the pizza." And with that, Bulma reattached the phone and they got their coats on and left for Quick Fixx.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Vega and Piccolo were silently watching television. They were sitting on the floor and Vega was sitting with her back to his chest between his legs. Piccolo desperately wanted to ask her again about the other day, but he knew she wouldn't tell him. He figured she'd tell him when she was ready, so he wrapped his arms around her tighter.  
"This is quite possibly the dumbest show I've ever watched." Chuckled Vega.  
"Yea, I have to agree with you." Said Piccolo, "Let's see what else is on." Piccolo picked up the remote and started flipping though the channels.   
"I can't believe this planet. You have over 70 television channels and still nothing is on." Laughed Vega.  
"Don't forget that I'm from Namek. We don't even have television." Said Piccolo.  
"True. Are you planning on going back to Namek after you graduate?" asked Vega.  
"I don't know. I doubt it. I've lived here for a couple years now. I like earth." Said Piccolo, "What about you? Are you going back to Planet Vegeta after you graduate."  
"I have to. I'm the Princess, remember." Sighed Vega, "My father wants me to major in politics and take part in diplomatic matters with the kingdom, but I don't know. Vegeta is heir to the throne; the only way I could be Queen is if something happened to him. But, I have no desire to be Queen."  
"Why not?" asked Piccolo.  
"Because, I'd have to deal with all those assholes that my father deals with now." Laughed Vega then she grabbed the remote from him, "Oh, Law and Order is on." She left the television on that.   
"I think being the Honorable Elder would be nice."  
"What's that?"  
"What? Honorable Elder? It's kind of being the King, but you're more of an advice giver for the people. I look up to the Honorable Elder, he is major inspiration in my life." said Piccolo.  
"We don't have that on Vegeta." Smiled Vega, "We're all just a bunch of heartless monkey's."   
"Monkey's?"  
"Oh yea, when a full moon hits, we turn into giant monkey's." Vega smiled brightly.  
"Remind me to keep you away from the full moon." Laughed Piccolo.  
"What? It's fun. I like my Ozaru form. I could kick Vegeta's ass in that form, all I'd have to do is step on him." Laughed Vega.  
"Well can't he turn into one too?" asked Piccolo.  
"Well, yea, but that last thought was of him not in Ozaru." Laughed Vega, "Besides, don't worry, I don't have my tail anymore and I don't need a tail to do it."  
"What?" laughed a shocked Piccolo.  
"Yea, I lost my tail when I went on a mission, and I found I was still able to transform even without it. Daddy said it's because of my royal blood. See most Saiyan's need their Tail to transform under the full moon. But, with the tail, they have no control over the transformations, they transform regardless. Without the tail, I can control when I want to transform under the full moon." Said Vega.  
"Alrighty, remind me not to upset you during the full moon." Said Piccolo. Vega playfully hit him on the shoulder.  
"Well, tell me something interesting about your race." Said Vega.  
"Well, we Nameks can fuse with one another." Said Piccolo.  
"Really? Like how?"  
"Well, when two Nameks fuse, their powers are combined. For instance, if I were to fuse with another Namek, I would get all of his powers and I'd know everything that he knows."  
"That's really cool." Smiled Vega, "Are you fused with anyone?"  
"No. Fusing is only to be done in emergency situations."   
"Ah."  
"So, what's going on with Law and Order?" asked Piccolo.  
"I don't know, we were bonding." Smiled Vega.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, down at Quick Fixx...  
"Woman, I'm not watching that blasted movie." Yelled Vegeta.  
"What's wrong with "Boys on the Side!" It's a really good movie." Yelled Bulma.  
"It's a chick flick! I'm a man, I don't want to watch a chick flick."   
"Well, I don't want to watch a movie that's all bloody and gory, and full of violence."   
"Who said I wanted to watch a violent movie?" snapped Vegeta.  
"Well, what movie do you want to watch?"  
"Well, how about "Striptease?" Vegeta said this just to get a rise out of her.  
"Oh I am so out of here!!" yelled Bulma as she began to walk away. Vegeta grabbed her arm as she walked past him.  
"Wait a minute." He said laughing, "I was just kidding. Jeez, calm down." He looked down at her half-angered eyes, "Let's just pick a movie."  
"Fine." She looked up at him and tried to creek a smile.  
"How about this one?"  
"Dogma?" asked Bulma.  
"Yea, it's really funny. Kakarrot, Piccolo and I watched it on the university channel a couple weeks ago. Can you tolerate excessive language?"  
"Yea." Snapped Bulma.  
"Let's get this then." Said Vegeta in a really calm voice.  
"Alright." Said Bulma. The two walked up to the register and rented the movie.  
"See that wasn't so hard." Said Vegeta, "I knew you see it my way." Then Vegeta gave her a quick smack on the butt. Bulma shot him a death glare and then stepped on his foot.  
"What was that for?" Vegeta said in slight pain and laughing.  
"You tell me?" snapped Bulma.  
"Please, tell me you two aren't a couple?" said the lady at the register.  
"What?" said Bulma. "No we're not." The clerk handed Vegeta the movie and they turned to walk out of the store, "Me and this monkey. What ever!" laughed Bulma.  
"Hey!" snapped Vegeta with a slight smile.  
  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
"I'll get that." Said Vega as she got up out of Piccolo's lap.  
"I wonder who that is?" said Piccolo.  
"It's probably either Vegeta or Kakarrot. They must of forgot their key." Said Vega as she opened the door. "Hi." She said.  
"I have a delivery for a Piccolo." Said the man at the door. Piccolo got up and went to the door.  
"I didn't order any pizza." Said Piccolo.  
"Well I have an order here for 5 large pizzas and 5 orders of bread sticks." Said the delivery guy. Vega started to laugh.   
"You're just at the butt of someone's joke aren't you?" smiled Vega.  
"Look do you want these or no?" snapped the delivery guy. Vega looked at Piccolo.  
"I can't afford all of them."   
Oh, I'll take some. I love cold pizza in the morning. I can eat it before I go to class or something." Vega ran from the door to get her purse.  
"How much is the damage?" asked Piccolo.   
"Uh, $76.96." said the delivery guy. Just then Vega came back to the door with $40 in her hand.   
"Here." She handed the money to Piccolo, who had got out money himself. Piccolo gave the money to the guy and he left.  
"I'm sorry about the mess up." said Piccolo.  
"Yea whatever." Said the pizza guy as he walked away. Piccolo shut the door and they walked back into the room with the pizza. Vega sat down on the floor and opened a box.  
"Well, at least who ever ordered it for us, has good taste in pizza." Said Vega as she pulled a piece out of the box. Piccolo sat down next to her and took a bit of her pizza.  
"Mmm, pepperoni." Said Piccolo. Vega just smiled at him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Bonding 2

The rest of the week passed quickly. It was now 3:30pm on Friday. Bulma and Vegeta were walking back to her dorm from lunch. Bulma liked spending her time with Vegeta. As much as he aggravated her, she felt safe around him. She wasn't planning on leaving for home until after dinner since her parents wouldn't be home until around then anyhow. Since, Yamcha said he was coming back this weekend, she wanted someone around her until she left. Once she got home, if he followed her there, she could just tell security not to let him on the grounds.   
  
Bulma and Vegeta walked into the dorm.  
"Jeez, she's still in bed?" said a shocked Bulma.  
"Who?" asked Vegeta as he shut the door and walked into the dorm.  
"Vega." Said Bulma. Bulma moved about the room collecting the things she needed for her weekend home. Vegeta looked at the clock and then looked at his sister still asleep in her bed. He floated up to her loft.  
"Vega." He said trying to wake her up. She didn't respond, "Vega." He said shaking her. Finally he smacked her face and said her name once more. Finally she opened her eyes.  
"What?" she whined still half asleep?  
"You're supposed to be in class." Snapped Vegeta, "It's after 3:30pm. You're missing combat training."   
"I'm not going today. I'm tired. Now leave me alone." She said as she rolled over trying to go back to sleep.   
"Fine. Whatever, just don't bitch and moan when dad won't send you on any missions because you didn't maintain your skills." Snapped Vegeta.  
"Whatever." Moaned Vega as she fell back asleep.   
  
Bulma walked over to Vegeta. "Perhaps we should go to your dorm for awhile, so she can sleep."  
"Whatever." Said Vegeta. Bulma and Vegeta got up and walked out of the dorm.  
"I'm really worried about her." Said Bulma as they walked toward the elevator.  
"Why?" asked Vegeta.  
"She hasn't gone to combat training since Monday." Said Bulma. Vegeta's mouth dropped open.  
"What do you mean she hasn't gone since Monday?" Snapped Vegeta.  
"Well, what do you think I mean by that? Jeez, you don't have to yell." Said Bulma.  
"Do you know why she hasn't gone to the class?" asked Vegeta.  
"No. I know something happened on Monday, but no one knows what." Said Bulma.  
"Why didn't I know something happened? Why do you know and not me?" snapped Vegeta as he unlocked to door to his room and let her in.  
"Because," Bulma snapped back, "ChiChi and I walked into the dorm when she was crying. Piccolo was with her, trying to console her, but she wouldn't even tell him what happened. None of us know what happened. She won't tell any of us." Bulma sat down on the couch; Vegeta took a seat next to her.  
"Maybe something happened in one of her classes." Said Vegeta.  
"I don't know. I figure she'll tell us when she's ready, so don't press her with it." Said Bulma.  
"So, my combat instructor announced that there is going to be a combat exhibition for Parents weekend. My instructor wants Vega and I to fight each other in it." Said Vegeta.  
"Really, that'll be cool." asked Bulma.  
"I wonder if our instructor has talked to Vega about it yet?" Smirked Vegeta.  
"I don't know." Said Bulma; "What if she doesn't want to be in the exhibition?" said Bulma.  
"Well, she has to be in it. Our father is coming that weekend. If she's not in it, he'll be pissed about her not being in it." Said Vegeta, "and if you know anything about my family, you don't want to piss off my father."  
"As a matter of fact Vegeta, I don't know anything about your family." Said Bulma.  
"Yea, and?"   
"Tell me about your family."   
"Why?"  
"Do I have to give a reason? I just want to know about your family." Snapped Bulma.  
"You know my sister. My mother is dead and my father is the King. There, happy?"  
"What happened to your mother?" asked Bulma.  
"She died." He said sharply. Bulma rolled her eyes.  
"Fine, she died giving birth to what would have been my and Vega's younger brother, but the pain from the birth was too much for her to take and she and the child didn't survive."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. How old were you and Vega?" Said Bulma feeling somewhat ashamed for asking such a personal question.  
"Don't worry about it." Vegeta said solemnly, "We were 5. It was harder on Vega than it was for me. She's still not really over it."   
"Yea, I know. Since she got that blanket back from the cleaners, she hasn't let anyone touch it." Smiled Vega.  
"She's very protective of anything that has to do with our mother." Said Vegeta, "When we were in primary schooling, someone insulted our mother in front of us and Vega lost it and beat the poor kid half to death."  
"I can see her doing that. She has a habit of flying off the handle about things." Laughed Bulma.  
"That's Vega for ya." Chuckled Vegeta, "So, now you know something about my family. Tell me about yours."  
"There's really not much to tell." Said Bulma, "My father is a scientist and owns the Capsule Corporation."  
"What's that?" asked Vegeta. Bulma reached into her pocket and pulled out a capsule.  
"We make these. Basically what they do is capture items into this little capsule and when you click on this top button," she clicked the button and tossed it into the middle of the room, "it takes it out of the capsule. We deal in other products too, but this is the one that made us world famous."  
"It's retarded." Laughed Vegeta, "But it could be totally useful when transporting cargo. How do you get these items into a capsule."   
"We use an encapsule gun. It encapsules them into a box that fits the item and then puts it into a capsule." Smiled Bulma.  
"When my father comes in for Parents Weekend, you have to show him how it works. He might use it for his army or something." Vegeta smiled at her. The both kind of got lost in each other's eyes for a moment, then quickly looked away.   
  
  
Back upstairs, Vega had pulled herself out of bed and was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. Suddenly, the phone rang. Vega reluctantly answered it.  
"Hello?" She said with the toothbrush still in her mouth.   
"Hello, could I speak with Vega, please?" asked the male voice on the other end.  
"This is she." Said Vega as she took the toothbrush out of her mouth.  
"Hi, Vega, this is your combat instructor."  
"Oh, hi." Said Vega spitting the toothpaste scum out of her mouth.  
"I'm wondering where you've been for the past couple of days?" asked the instructor.  
"Well, I didn't really feeling like going to class after I sent my instructor to dream land." Snapped Vega, "I'm probably going to drop the class."  
"Well, I don't want you to do that." Said the instructor.  
"Why not? I have no need for it, I won't learn anything, and it is pointless for me to go. I don't have anyone on my level to fight with. So, I'm not coming back." Said Vega.  
"Vega, listen to me. It would be a shame for you to leave the class over getting in a good hit to me. I've had worse. Listen, there is an exhibition coming up for Parents weekend. I want you and Vegeta to fight each other."  
"Let me think about that one for a minute..." said Vega very sarcastically, "What is no!"  
"No, listen to me, if we work hard enough, your reflexes will be awesome by Parent weekend, and you might actually have a chance to beat Vegeta. And wouldn't that make your parents proud?" said the instructor trying to play with Vega's pride.  
"Leave my father out of this and don't even dare to call him." Hissed Vega.   
"Listen, Vega, I want you to think about the exhibition before you drop the class. I would love to have you and your brother fight in this thing. Please think about it." Said the instructor.  
"Yea, whatever." Snapped Vega as she hung up the phone and turned around to go lay back down. When she turned around, she came face to face with Goku.  
"Kakarrot!" said a shocked Vega.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I actually came in to see if ChiChi was back yet. Her and I have plans this afternoon." Said Goku.  
"No, it's alright." Sighed Vega, "How long have you been standing there?"  
"Do you want me to lie to make you feel better?"  
"No."  
"Um since "...I sent my instructor to dreamland." Said Goku.  
"Ok, don't say anything to anyone about what you just heard." Said Vega.  
"Ok, do you want to talk about it?" asked Goku sitting down on the couch.  
"Not really, Kakarrot." Said Vega.  
"Why not, it might make you feel better." Vega rolled her eyes.  
"It's really not important, rather childish actually."  
"So, tell me what's wrong. Everyone has been worried since Monday about you."   
"Well isn't that nice." Seethed Vega.  
"Come on."   
"Ok, fine, but if you tell anyone I swear to Kami, Kakarrot, I will chop you into pieces and use us as fishing bait." Snapped Vega. Goku laughed and agreed not to tell anyone. "Ok, so on Sunday Vegeta told me that he was being moved into the higher class. I'm fine with him being in the higher class, but I'm not fine in that class without him. I don't have anyone near my level to fight with. I train really hard, Kakarrot, but I'm not able to beat my brother. I never have. According to our instructor, I have slow reflexes and he thinks he can help me build them. I want to know how he can build up my reflexes, when I can move faster than he can. I knew I shouldn't have taken the class when I registered for classes. I don't know what I was thinking. So, I accidentally, knocked out our instructor in class Monday. That's when I first realized that I was going to make no head way in this class now that Vegeta is gone. So, on that note, I'm dropping the class I will probably fail anyhow." Goku just sat there and listened to her whole story, never once trying to interrupt.   
"Well, how about this. Why don't I help you?"   
"Kakarrot, you've got to be kidding?" Laughed Vega, "I know you're an excellent fighter, you can beat my brother, but I don't think getting help from you is a good idea."  
"Why not?" asked Goku.  
"Well, one, since you can beat my brother, when you beat me, I'll probably die." Said Vega, sarcastically.  
"I'm not going to kill you, Vega. Besides, we wouldn't be sparing with a win or lose sense. We'd be sparing to work your reflexes, since that seems to be your problem." Said Goku.  
"Do you really think you can help me?" asked Vega.  
"I don't know. We'll see when you fight Vegeta in the exhibition." Smiled Goku, "Oh, and, if you don't go back to class, I won't help you."  
"You jerk." Laughed Vega.  
"Hey! Do you want my help or not?" Goku laughed back.  
"Yea, I'll let you help me, but on one condition. I don't want anyone to know, especially Vegeta."  
"No problem. We'll start tomorrow. Meet me in the mountain range. I don't think anyone will find us there." Said Goku.  
"What time?" asked Vega.  
"How about 5am?"   
"5am, ok, I'll try and be on time." Smiled Vega. With that Goku got up and left, in search of his girlfriend. Vega sat down on the couch. "Hmm, training with Kakarrot, who would have guessed."   



	10. Screwed Up Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or the Beatles, or Lonely Hearts Club, but I did once work there.  
  
  
  
  
It was now roughly 7pm on Friday. Since everyone else had gone out for the evening, Bulma was alone in her dorm. Vegeta had gone to train for a couple hours, but once he was done, he and Bulma were going to dinner before she went home. She was sitting on her computer typing an e-mail to one of her friends when there was a knock on the door. Bulma stood up and slowly walked to the door. She looked out the peephole. She smiled and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Vegeta standing outside. She opened the door.  
"Hey." Said Bulma.  
"Hey yourself. What the hell took you so long to answer the door? Your room's not that big." Said Vegeta as he walked in. Bulma shut and locked the door behind him.  
"Shut up, Vegeta. I was busy." Snapped Bulma.  
"Whatever. So did you still want to go to dinner? I'm starving."  
"Yea, but I'm still intrigued by this capsule stuff you showed me earlier. Show me how it works again." Asked Vegeta as he sat down on their couch.   
"Ok." Sighed Bulma as she got out her encapsule gun, "This is an encapsule gun. This is what puts the stuff into the capsule."   
"Is there a limit to what a capsule can hold?" asked Vegeta.  
"Well, there are different size capsules. The largest capsule we have can hold up to 200 tons." Said Bulma.  
"Wow."   
"Yea, so, you load the capsule in the gun," she demonstrated on how it was done, "then you place the tip of the gun on top of the item you want in the capsule. Here I'll so you on my bags." She placed the tip of the gun on top her bags, "and then all you have to do is pull the trigger, and Presto..." she pulled the trigger and her bags where popped into a capsule.  
"So these can hold up to 200 tons?" asked Vegeta as he picked the capsule up off the floor.  
"Well, not this particular one, but another type of capsule."  
"This is an interesting little item, as retarded as it is."  
"Do you always insult everything you like?" asked Bulma.  
"Yep, Bitch."  
  
Meanwhile, Vega and Piccolo were shopping on the other side of town.   
"So, where do you want to go for dinner?" asked Piccolo.  
"It doesn't really matter. Some place quiet." Said Vega. They continued to walk down the street for a couple more blocks until they passed a little restaurant.  
"How about here?" asked Piccolo, "It looks kind of neat."  
"The Lonely Hearts Club?" questioned Vega; "It sounds like a singles bar."   
"Well, I don't think it's that." Laughed Piccolo.  
"Why not? It's called Lonely Hearts."  
"Well, for one, it's got the logo from Sargent Pepper on the door."  
"What's Sargent Pepper?" asked Vega.  
"Have you ever heard of The Beatles?" asked Piccolo almost shocked.  
"The Beatles?"  
"Oh Kami." Laughed Piccolo as he drug her into the restaurant. They walked in the door and stood in the doorway for a moment. "This, Vega, is the Beatles." Piccolo and Vega looked at the walls of the restaurant, which were covered from top to bottom with Beatles memorabilia. Vega looked at one of the pictures on the wall.  
"What the hell are they wearing?" Laughed Vega, "They look so geeky."  
"They're one of the pioneers of Rock and Roll. Hell, not just Rock and Roll, but all music." Smiled Piccolo.  
"Interesting. Are they singing the song that playing on the overhead?"  
"Yea, the songs called "Here Comes The Sun (c)."   
"Hmm, it's cute." Smiled Vega, "Well, lets go to the counter and order something to eat, then you can tell me about all this stuff on the wall." They were about to walk over to the counter when Vega stopped Piccolo. "Hey, what is that?"  
"That is a phone booth." Said Piccolo. "It looks like a replica of the ones in London."  
"Where's London?"  
"Oh Lord, Vega, you really don't know much about this planet, do you?"  
"No. That's why you're here. To teach me." Smiled Vega.  
"I'm not from this planet either, but I know more about it than you do."  
"How long have you lived here?" asked Vega as they walked up to the counter.  
"Since I was about 15." Said Piccolo as they looked at the menu.  
"Wow, everything looks so go and I'm starving." Laughed Vega. The two looked at the menu for a couple minutes and then Vega looked up to the man behind the counter. "I think we're ready to order."  
"We'll serve you, but not that." Said the man behind the counter pointing at Piccolo.  
"Excuse me!" snapped Vega.  
"Come one, let's go." Said Piccolo grabbing Vega's arm, as he quickly wanted to leave the diner.  
"What? NO! I want to know what his problem is." Said Vega as she shook her arm out of Piccolo's grip. "That the Hell is your problem? You mean you'll serve me but not him."  
"We don't like things like that in our establishment." Snarled the man behind the counter.  
"HE is a person, not a thing." Yelled Vega.  
"Come on, Vega. Let's go." Said Piccolo.  
"I'm not done yet." Said Vega.  
"If you two don't leave now, I'm going to call the cops." Said the man behind the counter.  
"You touch that phone and I'll make sure, you don't have a place left for the cops to come to. Let me ask you a question. What makes you think I'm any different than him?"  
"You're not green and you're not an alien." Snapped the man. Vega laughed.  
"You stupid Fuck." Yelled Vega as she started to form a Ki ball in her hand, "You think that because I'm not green, I'm not an alien."   
"Vega, stop this." Said Piccolo. Vega brought the Ki ball up from her waist. It was about the size of a basketball.  
"You think that because I look like you, I'm human. I'm a saiyan you dolt." Vega's eyes flashed green for a second, "Here, I want you to have this. It's a present from Vegetasei, just remember what aliens are going to cover your ass in case of a war." Vega placed the Ki ball on the counter, blew the man a kiss and walked past Piccolo and out the door. Piccolo followed her out and found her in the alley next to the diner. She was leaning up against the wall.  
"So where do you want to go eat?" she laughed. Piccolo walked up to her and looked her dead in the eyes.  
"You have got to work on your temper. Now, go back in there and get that ball off the mans counter." Said Piccolo.  
"Nah, I'm gonna let him sweat for a while." Said Vega as she began to walk down the sidewalk with a victory stride to her walk.  
"Vega, get in there and get that blast away from him." Said Piccolo walking up to her. Vega stopped and turned to him.  
"Piccolo," she cooed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "don't worry about it." She leaned up and sweetly kissed him. "It was a dud." She said before she kissed him a little longer.  
"You give Saiyan's a bad name." Said Piccolo as he kissed her back.  
"Yep." Smiled Vega.  
  
Back on campus, Bulma and Vegeta had come back from dinner. Bulma insisted that he stay and keep her company until she left, which was soon.   
"Why are you going home so late?" asked Vegeta, "You hate driving at night."  
"I wanted both of my parents to be home when I get there." Said Bulma, "Well, I think I'm ready to go." Bulma had two bags on her shoulders and on more on the ground. She was about to reach down and get it, when Vegeta stopped her.  
"I'll get it." Smiled Vegeta, "You look like you're about to fall over. Give me one of the bag on your shoulder too."  
"Thanks." Bulma smiled back and handed him one of her bags. Once again, they got lost in each other's eyes, but the moment quickly ended when Vegeta looked away and walked to the door. Vegeta opened the door for her and they walked out to her car in the lot across from their building.  
"Don't you get ticketed if you park in this lot?" asked Vegeta as they walked to her car.  
"Only during the week." Said Bulma as she stopped behind her car. She opened the trunk of her car and Vegeta helped her put her bags into her car.  
"Well, have a good weekend. You'll be back on Sunday right?" asked Vegeta.  
"Yea, I don't know when, but I'll call you when I get back...so we can work on your calculus." Bulma smiled sweetly at him.  
"Ok, drive carefully." Smiled Vegeta as he walked away. Bulma got in her car her car and turned it on. She sat in the car for a few minutes toying with her stereo. Looking for the right CD to put in. Finally she was ready to go. She turned her lights on and was about to put her seatbelt on when someone knocked at her window.   
"Yamcha." Bulma gasped. She frantically tried to put her car in drive but as soon as Bulma saw him, he put his fist through her window and opened the door and pulled her out.  
"Who was that guy, Bulma?" yelled Yamcha as he slammed her against her car. Bulma tried to struggle to get away. Yamcha bitch smacked her and she fell to the ground. Yamcha came at her to hit her again.  
"YAMCHA! NO!!" she screamed as she covered her face in fear. Just as he was about to lay his hand on her, but another hand caught his.  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" growled Vegeta as he squeezed Yamcha's fist.   
  
  
  
Sometimes, cliffhangers are fun. I hope you liked this chapter. I laughed while I wrote it, but that because I'm in the middle of a break down, but hey I'm doing fine and I haven't touch a substance yet. As always, PLEASE review. I'll post the next chapter soon, so that you don't have to keep waiting.  
  
Vegea.  



	11. Lies, Lies, Lies

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" growled Vegeta as he squeezed Yamcha's fist. Bulma pushed herself out of the way and backed herself up against someone else's car.   
"You better stay out of this." Snapped Yamcha.  
"Not likely." Growled Vegeta as he brought his other fist up to Yamcha's face. Once contact was made Yamcha was on the ground. Vegeta stood over him for a few seconds before kicking him in the chest. Vegeta then picked up Yamcha and slammed him on the trunk of someone's car in the lot. "Who the hell are you?"  
"I'm her boyfriend." Snapped Yamcha, "So, stay the fuck out of this."  
"You're Yamcha?" growled Vegeta, "You're supposed to protect her, not beat her up, what the hell is wrong with you." With that Vegeta threw Yamcha clear to the other side of the lot. Vegeta stalked over to where Yamcha had landed and grabbed him by the collar and once more slammed him against someone else's car.  
"What the hell are you?" stuttered Yamcha.  
"Shut up." growled Vegeta, "If I ever see you near this campus, near her home, near her, EVER again, I will kill you. I care about her, obviously more than you do, and I will not allow you to send that much fear into her ever again. Now, get the fuck out of here." With that Vegeta threw Yamcha onto the ground and watched him scramble to his car and speed away. As soon as he was sure Yamcha was gone, he walked back over to Bulma who was dusting herself off. "Are you ok?" he asked as he took hold of her shoulders.  
"Yea." Replied Bulma who was still a little shaky.  
"The light didn't fall on you, did it?" asked Vegeta. Bulma shook her head and looked like she wanted to cry. Vegeta moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok, you can cry." Bulma buried her head into Vegeta's shoulder and cried. Vegeta just stood there and stroked her hair and let her cry on his shoulder.  
  
After a few minutes of letting her cry, Vegeta broke the silence.  
"Do you want to get going home now? I'll fly above your car, to make sure you get there ok." Smiled Vegeta.   
"Umm, ok." Bulma smiled lightly, "Would you want to come stay at my parent house for the weekend?"  
"Do you think your parents would be ok with that?" questioned Vegeta.  
"Yea. I'd really like for you to come. We can work on your math." Bulma smiled weakly.  
"I'm not spending the entire weekend working on math." Laughed Vegeta, "But, ok, I'll go. Let me go get some stuff and while we're at it, we should clean up your cuts and bruises." Bulma nodded and turned to walk back to the dorm; she was a little a head of Vegeta. Vegeta quickly made it next to her side, as they walked back up to the building, Vegeta took Bulma's hand in his. They walked into the building holding each other's hand.  
  
When Vegeta and Bulma got back to his dorm the first thing they did was clean up Bulma's wounds. She walked into the bathroom and sat on the counter top. Vegeta got out his first aid kit he had for his wounds.   
"Why did he do this?" asked Vegeta as he put sound peroxide on a cotton ball.  
"I don't know. It never used to be like this." Bulma responded quietly.  
"What changed?" he asked as he started to clean the scrape on her arm.  
"I wouldn't sleep with him." Said Bulma as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
"He did this to you because you wouldn't mate with him?" asked Vegeta with an astonished look on his face.  
"Yea." Whispered Bulma, "He said that if I loved him I would sleep with him, but it just didn't feel right. If I had slept with him none of this would have happened?"  
"Are you retarded or something?" said Vegeta as he sweetly wiped the tears off her cheek, "What if you had slept with him, things could be a lot worse. No woman should get hit because she wouldn't mate. On Vegetasei, we mate for life. When two Saiyan's choose each other as their mates, they are bonded and nothing can ever break that apart."  
"Really?" smiled Bulma, "That's really sweet."  
"When you bond, if something happens to one the other will feel the pain." Said Vegeta, "if one dies, the pain from the broken bond is enough to kill a man. Saiyan's are extremely protective of their mates. The biggest insult to a Saiyan male is to insult their mate."  
"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard." Said Bulma with a sappy tone to her voice, "What are Saiyan women like."  
"Well some of them are like Vega. They fight, go on missions, but after a woman bares a child she is to care for it while the male continues to fight. Sometimes, if the male dies on a mission, the woman will train the child, instead of the male. Otherwise, the women will only train women." Said Vegeta, "Well I think you're all cleaned up." then he placed one of Goku's dinosaur Band-Aids on her forehead.  
"Thank you Vegeta." smiled Bulma. As the two walked out of the bathroom, Vega and Piccolo walked into the dorm. The first thing Vega noticed was Bulma.  
"Bulma! What happened?" panicked Vega, "Was it...?"  
"Yea." Whispered Bulma. Vegeta turned his attention to his sister.  
"You mean you knew about this?" snapped Vegeta, "and you didn't tell me!"  
"Vegeta, don't get up set." Said Bulma, "I didn't want anyone to know." Vegeta just kind of looked at her and then turned back to Vega.   
"I thought you were going home this weekend, Bulma?" asked Vega.  
"I am, Vegeta's coming with me." said Bulma. Vega gave her brother the "I knew you liked her" look.  
"I'm just getting some clothes for the weekend." Said Vegeta as he pulled a bag out of his closet.   
"So what are your plans for the weekend?" asked Bulma.  
"I don't know." Said Piccolo.  
"Vegeta and I are going to work on his math. We're gonna get this stuff down." Smirked Bulma.  
"Yea right." Grumbled Vegeta, as he zipped up his bag, "you ready?"  
"Yea, let's go." With that Vegeta and Bulma walked out of the dorm and left for the weekend.  
"I told you he liked her." Teased Vega to Piccolo.  
  
  
  
  
It was close to 4:30am when Vega rolled over in Piccolo's bed. She had slept in his room for the night. She was worried about how she was going to sneak out and go to her dorm and sneak out, again. Then again, she was comfortable sleeping next to Piccolo with her head on his chest. But she knew she had to get up. Since, Piccolo's arms weren't around her; she easily began to levitate out of the bed. She hovered over the room while collecting her coat and clothes. She quietly opened the door and closed it behind her. Once in the hall she dropped down and started walking to the elevator. As soon as the elevator opened, Goku was standing half-asleep in the door.  
"Morning Sunshine." Mumbled Vega.  
"I'll meet you there as soon as I can." grumbled Goku.  
"Alright, Kakarrot." Said Vega a she got onto the elevator and Goku got off.  
  
Once in her dorm, Vega quickly got her gear together and bolted out the door. Once outside, she took to the sky and flew as fast as she could to meet Goku. The sun was starting to rise once she got there. Goku was already there, waiting for her.  
"How did you get here so fast?" asked Vega.  
"I was only in my room for a couple minutes before I left."   
"Oh, I had to get my gear on and other stuff." Replied Vega.  
"Well, do you want to get started?" asked Goku.  
"Yea." Said Vega. For the next hour or so, Vega and Goku did their normal warm ups, which included hundreds of push ups and sit ups, and loads of stretching, and then a quick run, just to get the blood moving.  
  
After their warm up, Goku was ready to begin training.   
"Ok, first we need to spar. I need to see what your capable of." Said Goku.  
"Alright, but if you can beat Vegeta, then I should be an easy kill." Smirked Vega. Vega and Goku took their stance across from each other. Vega waited patiently for Goku to strike. Something she always knew was never to make the first move. It was a sure way to lose. Goku disappeared from his spot and reappeared behind her and moved to strike her from behind but, Vega half-turned from behind her and grabbed Goku's arm and flung him to the front of her. She then jumped and balanced herself on Goku's arm, almost flipping around it, and kneed him in the back of the head, which sent him into the ground.  
"You can't get a hit on Vegeta, but you can get one on me." Goku chuckled lightly.  
"He taught me that move. I've never used it." Replied Vega. Goku pushed himself off the ground and in the process pushed himself toward Vega and kicked her in the face. Vega flew back at Goku, thus starting the barrage of hit and kicks that would ensue for   
  
After an hour or so of sparing, Goku stopped the fight.  
"Ok, we're stopping here." Said Goku; "I'm noticing your reflexes."  
"They are slow, aren't they?" sighed Vega.  
"At this point, no really, but they would have gotten worse as the fight dragged on." Said Goku.  
"So how are we going to fix this, Kakarrot?" asked Vega.   
"Well, first we're going to eat and rest for a few. I want you back up to speed before we continue." Said Goku as he popped a capsule in which contained a small cooler.  
"Do you always carry one of those?" laughed Vega.  
"Only when I train out here." Replied Goku with his stupid grin. Goku tossed Vega a couple sandwiches and a bottle of water. Vega looked at how the sandwich was packaged.  
"Kakarrot, did you buy these at a gas station?" asked Vega.  
"Yea, how did you know?"  
"The sticker on it says Sunoco." Chucked Vega as she opened up her sandwich. Vega sat on the ground while she ate.   
  
About 30 minutes later, Goku and Vega were ready to begin again.   
"Ok, this is what's gonna happen. I'm going to attack you, but you can't fight back. No hits, no kicks, nothing. What you are going to do, is dodge every one of my attacks. You can catch and block my strikes, but you cannot retaliate on me."  
"Ok." Sighed Vega, "I hope this works."  
"Well, I hope you're up to speed, because this is going to be a long day." Smirked Goku.  
  
  
Hours passed, it was now getting close to 10pm. ChiChi and Piccolo had been pissed off at Vega and Goku all day, since neither one of them had told them where they were going. They were sitting in Piccolo's room discussing the situation at hand.  
"I don't have any idea where Goku could be." Seethed ChiChi, "He and I were supposed to go shopping today."  
"Did you try calling him at home?" asked Piccolo.  
"Yea, I called earlier this after noon. Bardock said he hadn't seen him."   
"I don't know where Vega is either. She never gets up before me and to wake up and find her gone is just too odd." Grumbled Piccolo.  
"I'll bet they're out together." snapped ChiChi.  
"Why would they go do something together and not tell us?" asked Piccolo. ChiChi shot him a look, "You don't think they're...?"  
"I don't know what to think? We know they've been gone since early this morning. They've been gone for well over 12 hours now. What do you think?"  
"I'm not going to think anything until I talk to Vega." Said Piccolo; "Maybe we should call Bulma."   
"I highly doubt they'd be there, but I'll call." Said ChiChi as she picked up the phone and dialed out on her calling card. The phone rang a couple times. Then Bulma answered.  
"Hello?" said Bulma.  
"Hey Bulma, its ChiChi."  
"Oh, Hi ChiChi." Said Bulma, "Vegeta knock it off."  
"What's going on?" asked ChiChi.  
"Oh nothing, Vegeta keeps throwing pop corn at me." laughed Bulma, "Vegeta, knock it off! Anyhow, what's up?"  
"I'm just calling to ask if you've seen Vega or Goku at all today." Asked ChiChi.  
"No I haven't, of course I spent most of today showing Vegeta around Capsule Corp. Why, are they missing?" asked Bulma.  
"I don't know. They've been gone since early this morning and they're not back yet." Sighed ChiChi.  
"Vega and Goku." Bulma said to Vegeta. ChiChi could hear Vegeta snap through the phone.  
"What do you mean Vega and Goku are missing?" Said Vegeta.  
"Shut up Vegeta, I'll tell you when I get off the phone, AND QUIT THROWING POP CORN AT ME!" snapped Bulma, "I'm sorry ChiChi, I haven't seen them."  
"Alright, I was just wondering if maybe you did. You two have a fun weekend."  
"Ok, I'll talk to you later." Said Bulma.  
"Bye." Said ChiChi as she hung up the phone, "Well, Bulma hasn't seen them."  
"Damn it."  
"I think something is up with them." Said ChiChi.  
"ChiChi, I'm not going to think something like that until I talk to Vega." Said Piccolo, "I trust her."  
"I trust Goku, too, but they've been gone for over 12 hours. I don't know what to think anymore. I'm just so mad." Growled ChiChi. Just then the door to the dorm opened and Goku walked in with his eyes half closed and his clothes all tattered and torn, and covered in bruises. "Goku!" shouted ChiChi, "What the hell happened to you, and where the hell have you been?!"  
"ChiChi, I'll tell you later. I just want to go to bed right now." Mumbled Goku as he kissed her cheek and crawled into his bed. ChiChi looked at Piccolo with an angry look on her face.  
"I'm going to go see if Vega is back." Said Piccolo. ChiChi nodded as Piccolo walked out the door with a small huff. ChiChi filled up a glass of water in the bathroom and threw it on Goku.  
"AH! ChiChi what did you do that for?" shouted Goku.  
"Where the hell have you been all day?" she shouted back.  
"I went home and trained with my dad ok!" he yelled back.  
"No you didn't. I called your house, and your dad said he hadn't seen you." Growled ChiChi.  
"I trained in the mountains and realized I wasn't getting anywhere and that's when I went home to train with my dad, OK. Look ChiChi, I'm tired, let's just go to sleep." Said Goku.   
"I'm going to sleep in my own room. Sleep with out me tonight." Snapped ChiChi as she ran out the door, half in tears. "I can't believe he lied to me." she thought.  
  
  
At the same time, Piccolo was at Vega's door, he turned the doorknob and walked in and found Vega sitting on the makeshift couch in her pajama's eating a sandwich.  
"Hey, sweetie." Vega smiled through her tired eyes.  
"Where have you been?" Piccolo coldly replied.  
"I, uhh, had to go home for the day." Replied Vega.  
"Thanks for telling me." Piccolo snidely replied.  
"There was an emergency meeting my father wanted me to attend. I didn't have time to tell anyone. Then I trained with my father after wards." Said Vega.  
"Uh Huh." Said Piccolo, "Was Vegeta there?"  
"Yea, he was pissed about having to leave Bulma's."  
"I see." Piccolo walked over to Vega and quickly kissed her forehead, "I'll see you tomorrow." and then he quickly walked over to the door to leave. Vega quickly got up.  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
"I'm going to sleep in my room." Bitterly replied Piccolo, "I'll see you tomorrow."  
"What is your problem?" asked Vega.  
"Nothing."  
"NO, something is wrong. I want to know what. What did I do?" asked Vega with a frown on her face.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." said Piccolo as he tried to walk out the door. Vega grabbed his arm.  
"What is your problem?" she snapped.  
"You really want to know." Piccolo snapped back.  
"Yes, I really want to know."  
"You just lied to me." Growled Piccolo, "I know you didn't go home. We talked to Vegeta about a half-hour ago. Bulma didn't say anything about him just getting back or anything. So that's why I'm mad. You and Goku completely disappeared with out a trace for well over 12 hours, then you get back and LIE TO ME!"  
"Fine, I didn't go home. There are you happy." Vega yelled back.  
"No I'm not." Said Piccolo as he started to walk away.  
"What do you want from me, Piccolo?"  
"I want the truth. I want to know where you've been." He yelled back.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm not telling you."   
"Well that's fine. I'll see you tomorrow or something." Grumbled Piccolo.  
"Fine." Said Vega as she slammed her door as he walked out. A small tear started to form in Vega's eye as she thought about her spat with Piccolo. "He just wouldn't understand." Just then the handle on the door started to turn and Vega back away and walked back to her bed. ChiChi walked in fuming. "Hey ChiChi." Said Vega starting to sniff.  
"Hi." Seethed ChiChi.  
"What's wrong?"  
"So, what were you and Goku doing today?" ChiChi said venomously.  
  
  
  



	12. Answers From Home

AUTHORS NOTES: for all intensive purposes, Earth and Vegetasei are on the same day and time schedule. If it's Monday on earth, it's Monday on Vegetasei.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ChiChi glared at Vega, who was visibly upset from her spat with Piccolo.  
"So where were you can Goku today?" seethed ChiChi.  
"Nowhere." Vega mumbled.  
"Oh, don't give me that crap, Vega! You two have been gone all day. I want to know where you've been."  
"I don't need this right now ChiChi, and who says I was even with Kakarrot?" Vega shot back.  
"What do you want my boyfriend for? You have your own." Growled ChiChi.  
"What?!" snapped Vega, "You think I would do something like that? Jeez, ChiChi, give me some respect."   
"Well it seems to me that you two have been getting awful chummy lately, and I want to know why!" ChiChi yelled back.  
"I haven't been doing anything with Kakarrot!" Vega yelled.  
"Stop lying to me, you bitch." ChiChi yelled back.  
"Excuse me?" Vega yelled back.   
"You heard me!"   
"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" shrieked Vega.  
"My problem is that someone I considered a good friend, is having an affair with my boyfriend." Yelled ChiChi.  
"I'm so out of here. I don't need this crap from you." Huffed Vega as she stuffed her armor and some clothes into a bag.   
"That's right, run away. Doesn't want to deal with the problem at hand, so she just leaves." Smirked ChiChi. Vega, who was opening the door to leave, turned to face her.  
"I'm leaving because if I stay here, I'll end up hurting you and I don't want to do that." Said Vega as she slammed the door. Vega walked down to the boy's room and wrote a note on their dry erase board.  
'I'm gone, V.' was all that she wrote. She then proceeded to leave the building. She used her telepathic bond with her father to tell him she wanted a ship to come pick her up. After she contacted her father, she flew out to the mountains to wait for the ship. Two hours later, the ship arrived and she left.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Goku and Piccolo were having a similar situation. Piccolo walked into the dorm and growled at Goku who as asleep.  
"Goku, wake up." growled Piccolo. When Goku didn't wake up, Piccolo gave him a smack to wake him up.  
"What do you want?" mumbled Goku.  
"Where the hell were you with Vega today?" Piccolo said coldly.  
"I wasn't with Vega today." Grumbled Goku.  
"Goku, wake up and talk to me." Goku lazily sat up.  
"Piccolo, I wasn't with Vega today. What's up with you and ChiChi? She thinks I was with Vega today too. I went home to train in the mountains and when I didn't make any headway, I went home to train with my dad." Said Goku.  
"Both ChiChi and I noticed that you two were gone when we woke up this morning, and that you two returned around basically the same time, what do you think that leads us to believe?" snapped Piccolo, "Look, I just want the truth from you. You're my best friend, Goku, and I think I deserve the truth. Do you and Vega have something going on behind our backs?"  
"WHAT!" shrieked Goku, "God, NO! I'm with ChiChi, remember. Why would I ever do something like that?"  
"I don't know what to think. Vega has been acting awful strange all week, and then with today, I just don't know." Sighed Piccolo.  
"Just don't press her with it, I'm sure she'll tell you when she's ready." Said Goku.  
"I don't know if I can trust her, though." Said Piccolo.  
"Why not?"  
"She lied to me." said Piccolo.  
"About what?"  
"When I asked her where she was today, she told me that she had an emergency meeting back home that she had to attend. I asked her if Vegeta went with her and she said yes." Said Piccolo, "Vegeta didn't go home today, ChiChi and I talked to them about a half hour before you came back."  
"So, she didn't want to tell you where she was, that doesn't mean she's cheating on you." Said Goku.  
"I know, I think ChiChi put all these idea's in my head." Chuckled Piccolo, "But I trust that you're telling me the truth."  
"I am. I guess I'm going to have to talk to ChiChi tomorrow." said Goku.  
"Yea, she's probably really mad at Vega, too." Said Piccolo; "I was kind of short with her too. I'm probably going to have to do the ass kissers dance tomorrow."   
"I'm going back to sleep now." Chuckled Goku.  
"Talk to ya in the morning." Said Piccolo as he got ready for bed himself.  
  
  
It was close to 5am when Vega's ship landed on Vegetasei. King Vegeta was waiting on the landing dock when she landed. Everyone who was on the landing dock dropped to their knees when she exited her ship.   
"Thank you. You all may rise." She said as she walked up to her father and gave him a hug. She was practically crying when she saw him.  
"So are you going to tell me what happened that you had to wake me up in the middle of the night to send a ship to pick you up?" asked the King.  
"In a little while, Daddy." Sighed Vega, "I need a shower and I want to go talk to Rosnia. I haven't seen her in ages."  
"Ok, Princess." Vega and her father left the hanger and walked back into the main part of the castle.  
"So how is school going?" he asked.  
"It's alright. Vegeta got moved into a higher level of Combat Training."  
"Good, Good." Smiled the King, "and what about you?"  
"Nope. My reflexes are too slow. I'm working on it though."   
"We will fight later, so I can see your progress." Said the King.  
"Ok, Daddy. Tell the cooks I want breakfast brought to my room so I can eat while I get ready." Said Vega; "It feels so good to be home, even if it's only for a night."  
"It's nice to have you here." Said the King; "Something is different about you though."  
"What?" said Vega. The King looked at her for a couple of seconds then he realized what it was.  
"You're in the bonding process, aren't you?"  
"Daddy, I'll talk to you about that later. For now, don't worry about it. I want to talk to Rosnia about it first." Smiled Vega.  
"Alright, but when you get back from your meeting with Rosnia, come see me. I have some diplomatic matters I want you to look over."  
"Daddy!" whined Vega; her father shot her a glare, "Fine."  
"Good, now go on." Said the King. Vega kissed her father on the cheek and walked into her room and shut the door. She looked around her room and sighed.  
"Man I missed my room." She smiled and ran and jumped on her bed. She laid on her bed for a few minutes before she sat up and opened her bag. She pulled out her armor and her change of clothes. She looked at them for a few moments. She then got up and walked over to her closet and opened it. She pulled out her royal attire and laid it on the bed.  
"I'm wearing this." Smiled Vega as she made way into the shower.   
  
A couple hours later Vega had showered and changed in to her royal attire. The cooks had placed a feast in her room while she was in the shower. She laughed at the site of all the food in her room. She figured she could take some of the food back to school with her. Vegeta was probably dying for some saiyan food. She exited her room and began to walk down the hall to the throne room. Just about every guard in the palace bowed their heads as Vega walked past. She never realized how annoying it was, until now. Vega walked into the throne room to tell her father she was leaving for Rosnia's.  
"Daddy, I'm going out now. I'll be back later." Said Vega.  
"Ok, Princess. Be careful and you're not leaving for earth until you go over these diplomatic matters and spar with me, so don't think that by staying out all day you can get out of it."  
"Ok, daddy." Said Vega as she left the room. She walked to the window across from the throne room door and opened it. She climbed out the window and took to the sky.  
  
Vega quickly flew across the local kingdom. She had missed being able to do that; flying with out fear of ridicule. She quickly caught site of her friend's home and flew up to the window. She knocked on it as she looked inside. Rosnia was still asleep. Vega laughed to herself. She landed on the ground and knocked on the front door. Rosnia's mother, Galia, opened the door.  
"Princess!" smiled Galia as she dropped to her knees and bowed. Vega laughed.  
"Miss Galia, how many times have I told you, you don't have to do that." Said Vega.  
"Many I'm sure." Smiled Galia as she stood back up and gave Vega a hug, "How have you been, child?"  
"I'm good. I'm just home for the day, because I missed Rosnia and I wanted to talk to her."   
"Oh, she'll be excited. She's been trying to get the nerve to as your father if she could take a ship to earth to visit you, but she's still afraid of him." Laughed Galia.  
"She shouldn't be afraid. My dad likes her." Said Vega. Galia took a few seconds to look at her.  
"Something's different about you; are you bonding to someone?" smiled Galia, "Who's the lucky boy?"  
"He's from Namek." Said Vega with a small smile.  
"A Namek, does your father know?"   
"Not yet, I'm going to talk to him tonight about it, but I want to talk to Rosnia first."  
"Well go on up, she's still asleep, but I'm sure she won't mind you waking her." Said Galia.  
"Ok." Said Vega as she went upstairs to her friend room. She slowly opened the door and walked into her friend's room. Rosnia didn't even hear her come in. Vega laughed to herself and then jumped on Rosnia's bed, scaring her half to death.  
"AAAHHHH!" shrieked Rosnia and she bolted up in bed. Vega just laughed. It took Rosnia a moment to collect herself before she realized who was there, "Holy shit, Vega!" she shrieked before giving her best friend a hug.  
"Man, I missed you." Smiled Vega.  
"Me too. How's school going? Is earth fun? Any good parties? Any cute guys? Girl I want details!" giggled Rosnia.  
"Ok, Earth is alright. Most of the people who inhabit that planet are really narrow minded, but there are a select few that aren't. I haven't been to any parties yet, but I go out to some dance clubs with my roommates every now and then." Smiled Vega.  
"What about the guys, are they cute?"   
"Not really. I do kind of have a boy friend though, which is kind of the reason I'm here." Said Vega.  
"What's wrong?" said Rosnia giving her a stern look.  
"How do you know something is wrong?"  
"Because you always come to me when you have boy problems."  
"Well, you're the only one I know who found their mate when they were 16."  
"Hey, just because I happened to bond to Jerrk quickly, doesn't mean we have a perfect relationship."  
"I'm still surprised you're not barefoot and pregnant yet."  
"We've decided to wait a little while before we start living together. I just don't feel right leaving mom alone, especially since dad died."  
"I understand. Jerrk can always come here to live with you, ya know." smiled Vega.  
"I know, Jerrk and I are discussing our options. But, enough about me, I want to hear about your man." Smiled Rosnia.  
"Ok, his name is Piccolo." Said Vega.  
"Piccolo?"  
"Yea, he's from Namek."   
"A Namekian?" Rosnia said almost shocked.  
"Yea, he's really sweet. He treats me better than any of the guys here did. He doesn't treat me like property, he doesn't treat me like a princess either. He's just a really great guy." Smiled Vega.  
"So what's the problem?"  
"Me."  
"What about you?"  
"Well, here's the story. Vegeta got moved to a higher-class level in Combat Training. Apparently, my reflexes are too slow. But, anyhow, Vegeta's roommate is Kakarrot, you know Bardock's son."  
"I vaguely remember him, but ok."  
"Anyhow, Kakarrot is stronger and better than Vegeta, believe it or not. So, after a bunch of stuff happened, Kakarrot offered to help me build up my reflexes. So yesterday, Kakarrot and I went to this mountain range away from civilization, and trained for the entire day. We left at like 5am and didn't get back until almost 11pm. I don't want anyone, especially Vegeta, to know I'm getting help from Kakarrot. So we didn't tell anyone we were going. Well, when I got back, Piccolo came down to my dorm and was all cranky about me not telling him where I was going."  
"Did you tell him?"  
"No, I told him that I got a call from dad and that I went home for the day with Vegeta. Well, that little fib fell through, because they had talked to Vegeta, who went to his "girlfriends" house for the weekend, a little while before I came home." Sighed Vega.   
"Vegeta HAS A GIRLFRIEND!!!" laughed Rosnia.  
"Yea, I'll tell you about that later."  
"Who would have guessed?" Rosnia laughed some more.  
"ANYhow, Piccolo knew I was lying to him so he called me on it, and he thinks I'm cheating on him with Kakarrot. But, then on top of that, Kakarrot's girlfriend thinks the same thing and she's all pissed at me. Kakarrot and Vegeta's girlfriends are my roommates, by the way."  
"So, let me see, if I got this straight. Piccolo thinks you're cheating on him with Kakarrot. Kakarrot's girlfriend thinks he's cheating on her with you. And all you two were doing were training in the mountains."  
"Yea, I'm still not going to tell them what is going on, but I don't want them to think we're cheating on them either. I really like Piccolo and I don't want to hurt him." Said Vega.  
"I can tell you really like him, because you've starting bonding to him." Smiled Rosnia  
"Yea, I know." said Vega, "I don't know how my dad's going to take it. Probably better than he will to Vegeta's."  
"Vegeta's starting bonding too?" said Rosnia.  
"No, they're not officially going out, but they will eventually."  
"Ok, anyhow, when are you planing on telling them you've been getting help from Kakarrot?"  
"Probably after Parents weekend, my Combat instructor has informed me that I am going to fight Vegeta in an exhibition that weekend. I want to kick his ass so bad I can taste it." Smiled Vega.  
"You need to reassure him that you're only interested in him and that you'll tell him what's going on when you're ready. He's got to understand that."  
"I know, and you'd think he would, but he was so mad at me yesterday. I don't know if he even wants to talk to me." sighed Vega. Rosnia, who was still in her pajama's, got of her bed and walked into her bathroom to change.  
"I'm gonna try and give this to you from a male perspective." Said Rosnia from inside the bathroom, "Piccolo is a man and men are stupid. No matter what you do, he's going to be retarded about it, so you really shouldn't worry."  
"I know, but it was just upsetting that he didn't trust me."  
"Does anyone know you're here?" asked Rosnia.  
"Nope. I left school with out telling anyone."  
"Oh good, you've fueled the fire, not a smart move."   
"I didn't care when I left, I was pissed at ChiChi and Piccolo for their accusations." Said Vega as Rosnia came out of the bathroom.   
"Let's go into town for a little while and talk about this more."  
"Alright." said Vega, "but you know how the rest of the kingdom is when I'm there, so no bitching about it."  
"Yea, I know." sighed Rosnia  
  
  
Back on Earth, Goku was standing in front of ChiChi's door with some flowers in his hand. He knocked on the door and she opened the door with a frown on her face.  
"What do you want?" she snapped.  
"Can I come in?" asked Goku.  
"Sure, whatever." She said as she walked away from the door.  
"ChiChi, are you still mad about yesterday?"  
"Yes, I am and I'm very hurt." Said ChiChi as she was moving about the room cleaning it, not looking at Goku one bit.  
"Is Vega here?" asked Goku.  
"No, your girlfriend isn't here. I don't know where she is and I don't care either. Are those for her?" asked ChiChi pointing to the flowers.  
"NO, they are for you." Said Goku handing them to her.  
"You think you can waltz in here with flowers and everything is forgiven?" snapped ChiChi.  
"ChiChi, nothing is going on with Vega and I. Why on earth would you think that?"  
"I don't know Goku, is it because you and she were gone for well over 12 hours yesterday. I think we have a winning answer." Snapped ChiChi.  
"ChiChi, nothing is going on."   
"Then tell me what I'm supposed to think Goku. Because I don't know."  
"ChiChi, you're getting mad over nothing. There is nothing going on. I went to train yesterday, that's all."  
"Yea, train, right."  
"Please, ChiChi, you know I love you, I've loved you for 4 years now, do you think that is ever going to change?" ChiChi continued to move about the room and clean so she wouldn't have to pay attention to Goku, "ChiChi, will you sit down and listen to me?" ChiChi sighed and looked at him. She sat down on the make shift couch.  
"What?" she snapped. Goku kneeled down in front of her and handed her the flowers.  
"Look ChiChi, Vega didn't want me to tell anyone this, because she's afraid of it getting back to Vegeta. So, what I'm about to tell you, you can't say to anyone. I was with Vega yesterday..."  
"I knew it!" yelled ChiChi.  
"But, it's nothing like that. She needed help with her training, so I offered to help. She doesn't want anyone to know about this, so you've got to keep it a secret." Goku looked at her seriously.   
"Why would she need your help?" questioned ChiChi.  
"Because she's not getting anywhere in her Combat Class. Our instructor says that she's got slow reflexes and because of that she can't beat Vegeta." sighed Goku, "So when our instructor began training her reflexes, she accidentally knocked him out. Since she can't beat Vegeta, it's pointless to have him help her, so I offered." ChiChi looked at him for a moment then broke into tears. Goku wrapped his arms around her, "What's wrong?" he asked unsure of why he was crying.  
"I'm so sorry, Goku." Sobbed ChiChi.  
"For what?"  
"Not believing you. I didn't really want to believe it, because you're always honest with me."  
"But ChiChi, I did lie to you, I'm the one who should be sorry." Said Goku. ChiChi sat up and dried her eyes.  
"Look, it doesn't matter anymore. You told me the truth." ChiChi leaned over and sweetly kissed her boyfriend.  
"Well, look, didn't we have plans to do something yesterday?" said Goku.  
"Yea."  
"Well come on then, let's go. We don't have much time." Smiled Goku as he picked up ChiChi hero style and kissed her sweetly.  
"Yea, we have shopping to do." Smiled ChiChi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Kissing Away The Tears

It was roughly 9pm on Vegetasei when Vega returned to the castle from her day out with her friend. Vega was looking a little tired when she walked into her fathers throne room.  
"Vega, you're back. How was your day?"  
"It was fine, daddy. I want to look over those diplomatic stuff, but I'm going to have to pass on the sparing match with you daddy. I'm a little tired. I want to do this stuff then I need to get back." Sighed Vega.  
"Fine, when you come home next."  
"Alright." smiled Vega. King Vegeta and Vega went to sit down at a table in the room. Vega looked at the pile of papers on the table and sighed a smile at her father, "Do I really have to do this?"  
"Yes, your mother was our diplomat before her death, I want you to take her place. She'd be so proud of you." Smiled the King.  
"I guess." Said Vega as she opened up the first folder.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile back on earth, Vegeta and Bulma had returned. Vegeta walked into his dorm room to find ChiChi and Goku watching a movie and Piccolo half doing his homework and half watching the movie.  
"Hey Vegeta! How was your weekend with Bulma?" Cooed Goku.  
"It was fine, and if you don't stop talking to me in that tone, I'm gonna kick your ass." Threatened Vegeta.  
"Ok." Smiled Goku.  
"Speaking of ass kicking; where were you and Vega yesterday?" asked Vegeta. Goku sighed.  
"I wasn't with Vega yesterday, I was training with my dad." Said Goku.  
"She came back last night, but now she's gone again." Said Piccolo.  
"What do you mean she's gone?" snapped Vegeta.  
"She left a note on your door that said "I'm gone, V." I think it's my fault that she's gone." Sighed ChiChi.  
"What do you mean? What's going on, someone better explain to me why my sister has disappeared!"   
"Vega and I got into a fight after she got back last night, my guess is that she was pretty upset about that." Said Piccolo.  
"But then she and I got into a fight too. She walked out while we were fighting. None of us have seen her since." Sighed ChiChi.  
"So, Vega's been gone since what... midnight?"  
"Yea." Said ChiChi.  
"We tried looking for her power level, but we couldn't find it."  
"Well, that means either she's keeping it really low, or she not on this planet." Said Vegeta; "My bet is that she went home."  
"Why would she go home?" asked ChiChi.  
"Why don't you tell me? You were the ones fighting with her." Snapped Vegeta.  
"Well, look, there's nothing we can do then until she get's back." Said Piccolo.  
"If she, comes back." Said Goku.  
"She'll be back. Our father isn't going to let her miss school. That I know." smirked Vegeta, "I'm interested in your fight with her, Piccolo. She gets upset rather quickly, if you haven't noticed. So what did you do to piss her off?"  
"Vegeta, I'm not discussing it with you." Said Piccolo.  
"You remember our agreement, right?" smirked Vegeta.  
"If I recall correctly, Vega stopped your agreement." Said ChiChi.  
"You stay out of this." Said Vegeta, "So, what happened?"  
"I'm not talking about it with you Vegeta, and that's it." Snapped Piccolo.  
"Fine, whatever, I'll find out eventually." Sneered Vegeta.  
"I'm sure you will, but not from me." said Piccolo. Vegeta smirked at him as he began to unpack his bag from the weekend.  
  
  
  
  
It was early on Monday morning when Vega returned to the dorm. Because it was so early in the morning, everyone was asleep in the dorm. Vega walked into the room and saw that only Bulma was there.   
'I guess ChiChi is with Kakarrot.' Vega thought. Vega quietly set her bag down and pulled her nightgown out of her dresser drawer. Soon after she went to bed.   
  
The next morning, Vega woke up to some one shaking her.   
"Vega! Wake up!" said ChiChi, who was standing on the ladder next to Bulma's loft.  
"What?" Vega moaned, groggily   
"Where have you been? We were all worried about you?" ChiChi said, quickly, "Are you ok? Where'd you go? Where'd you stay?" Vega sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
"I'm fine." Said Vega, "I went home yesterday."  
"We were so worried about you." Sighed ChiChi. She looked at Vega for a moment; "Can I sit down?"  
"UH, sure." Said Vega. ChiChi climbed up on to Vega's loft.  
"Vega, I'm really sorry about Saturday."  
"No, it's alright." said Vega.  
"No it's not, I accused you of something that I knew in my heart you never would. Don't be mad, but Goku told me what happened." Said ChiChi. Vega sighed, "Please don't be mad at him."  
"I'm not mad, ChiChi." Smiled Vega, "I was going to tell everyone eventually."  
"Well, no one else but me and Goku know." said ChiChi.  
"What should I say to Piccolo?" sighed Vega, "He knows I lied to him."   
"Well, he was pretty worried about you yesterday day, too." Said ChiChi.  
"Hmm, I'll bet." Snorted Vega.  
"No really he was and I'm sure he still is." Smiled ChiChi, "You should probably go talk to him."  
"No, I think I'm going to wait for him to talk to me." said Vega.  
"Why, don't you want to clear this up?" asked ChiChi.  
"Why? Because he didn't trust me either; he could have said "ok Vega, I trust that you're being faithful to me and I trust that you're ok when you go off for over 12 hours." Said Vega as she mocked Piccolo.  
"Why is it that you don't want anyone to know?" asked ChiChi.  
"It's not that I don't want anyone to know, it's just that I don't want Vegeta to know. I'll tell everyone eventually. Kakarrot is probably the only person who can beat my brother. I'm fighting Vegeta in the exhibition in a couple weeks and I want to beat him so badly. But, if he knows that Kakarrot is training me, then we'll work extra hard to outsmart me."  
"So, you don't want him to know about your special training." Smiled ChiChi.  
"Yea, so it's important that you don't let anyone find out." Said Vega.  
"I won't, I promise, but only if you talk with Piccolo." Smiled ChiChi.  
"No, I'm waiting for him to come to me." smiled Vega, "But I will talk to him."  
"I'm sorry, Vega." ChiChi smiled.  
"Me too." Smiled Vega as she and ChiChi embraced in a girly hug.  
  
  
Later that day, Vega was walking into the gym for her combat class. She quickly took notice of Vegeta talking to their instructor. So she causally walked over.  
"Hey Vegeta." she smiled.  
"Vega, where the hell have you been?" Snapped Vegeta.  
"Oh, I went home for the day. I needed to talk to Rosnia." Smiled Vega, "Mrs. Galia says hi."  
"Jeez, Vega, you should have told someone!" Vegeta snapped.  
"Whatever." Said Vega as she turned to her instructor, "Ok, I'll be in your exhibition, but I have one request."  
"Wonderful, Vega, I'm so excited. What's your request?" said the instructor.  
"Try and get the ring, out doors. That way no one will get hurt in here."  
"I'll see what I can do." Smiled the instructor, "I better go get ready for class." He said as he walked away. Vegeta turned back to Vega.  
"So why did you go home?" Vegeta asked.  
"I had a fight with Piccolo. I don't really want to talk about it." Sighed Vega.  
"Do I have to kick his ass?" growled Vegeta.  
"No, and don't even think about it. It's my problem; I'll deal with it. ANYhow, how was your weekend with Bulma?" cooed Vega.  
"It was fine." Vegeta snapped back.  
"Ah, fine, I remember the last time I used that phrase." Giggled Vega.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Vegeta growled.  
"Oh, nothing. I told dad about your girlfriend." Vega giggled again.  
"YOU TOLD HIM WHAT!" Vegeta yelled.  
"I told him about you and Bulma." Vega laughed out loud.  
"Oh, god, Vega, what is wrong with you? He's gonna have a fit when he finds out about you and Piccolo, but did you really have to tell him that. I'm not even going out with her."  
"Calm down, I told dad about Piccolo and me too." Said Vega, "He seemed alright with it."  
"But it's dad! He might seem fine about it, but I'll bet you he's pissed." Said Vegeta.  
"It's fine, don't worry. In fact, don't worry about anything, just know that I'm fine, alright?" said Vega.  
"Fine."   
"Look I gotta go get ready for class." Smiled Vega, "I'll see you at dinner."  
"Ok." With that Vega and Vegeta went their separate ways for the moment.  
  
  
  
  
After Combat training, Vega was in her dorm. She had just got out of the shower. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a red tank top. She was drying her hair with a towel when there was a knock on the door.   
"Come in." said Vega as she threw her towel up on her bed and began to brush her hair. Just then piccolo walked from around the small corner.  
"Hi." He said sheepishly.  
"Hi." She replied with a slight smile.  
"So, where have you been?" Piccolo asked with a slightly cold sound in his voice.  
"Does it really matter?" replied Vega.  
"No, not really."   
"Ok then." They both stood there quiet for a few minutes.  
"I'm gonna go." Said Piccolo, shaking his head. Vega looked down at her feet and bit her lip, as Piccolo opened the door to leave.  
"Wait." Said Vega as she walked up to him. She looked at him for a moment with a teary eyed look, "I'm sorry I lied to you, Piccolo."  
"Yea, me too." He said as he walked out the door. Vega stood in the doorway for a moment before walking into the hallway. Piccolo was at the end of the hallway when she called to him.  
"PICCOLO!" she yelled  
"Yea." He said as he looked over her shoulder at her. She trotted down the hallway to him and when she reached him she threw her arms around his neck and held on to him tightly.  
"Please don't leave." She started to cry lightly. Piccolo put his arms around her waist and buried his head between her neck and shoulder as he held her. "Piccolo, I want to fix this, I want to make things right with us again. But, I want to keep my secret about Saturday. Please, you have got to know that I'm with you and no one else. Please, help me out here. I don't know what you want me to do." Vega said as a tear rolled down her face, "I don't want to lose you." Piccolo looked at her for a moment.  
"Vega," he said, "I know you weren't with Kakarrot on Saturday, and I'm not mad about that. I don't think I ever really was. What I am upset about is the fact that you lied to me when you told me you went home on Saturday."  
"I'm sorry, Piccolo. I never meant to hurt you."  
"I know." he smiled. She looked up at him with a few tears running down her face. Piccolo kissed each one of the tears off her face and then lightly kissed her forehead. "Come on. Go get dressed and we'll go meet up with everyone for dinner." Vega smiled at him before she kissed him.  
  
  
Hi everyone,   
  
Ok, I'm not too particularly fond of this chapter, but it was the best I could come up with. If you have any ideas on how I could either change this or where I should go from here, I would love to hear it. Please review, and I'll try and post the next chapter by like Friday or sometin. K. take care.  
  
Vegea.  



	14. FlashBacks

Authors Notes: Alias4Life, thank you for your idea, but I think you actually given me an idea for something in a later chapter. Sorry, everyone, that it took me so long to get this out. I've been really swamped lately. I hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
Vega was sitting in her English class and it was obvious she was not paying attention. She was clicking her pen on the side of her desk. Her thoughts were on her recent trip home. She had a conversation with her father about her relationship with Piccolo, and although her father seemed at ease about the relationship, she wondered if he was upset like Vegeta said.  
  
****FLASHBACK****  
  
Vega was sitting at a long table with two rather large stacks of folders placed on either side of her. Her father was sitting across from her going through two smaller stacks of folders. They had been working mostly in silence, occasionally asking each other question about the information in the folders.   
"Vega, why did you come home this weekend?" asked King Vegeta.  
"Because I need to talk to Rosnia." She replied.  
"So, who's the boy you're starting to bond too?" asked the King. Vega sighed.  
"Ok, daddy. His name is Piccolo."   
"Piccolo? That doesn't sound like a saiyan name."  
"It's not daddy. He's from Planet Namek."   
"A Namekian!!" he shouted, "What are you thinking?"  
"Daddy, he's is very sweet, and very caring. I like him very much." She snapped at him.  
"You are the Princess to the Saiyan throne. You can't bond to a Namekian, you'll lose your right as queen."  
"Daddy, I will never become queen. Vegeta is older by a couple hours, remember. He is rightful heir to the throne." Sighed Vega.  
"Vega don't you see, if something happens to him, who will take over."  
"Daddy, just because I happen to be falling in love with Piccolo, doesn't mean I will forget who I am. I am a Saiyan, Daddy, a member of the most powerful race to ever exist. Just because I'm with Piccolo, doesn't change who I am." Snapped Vega, "Besides, Vegeta's going to bond to my roommate."  
"WHAT!"   
"Daddy, you sent us to college on earth, you should have known we'd meet people." Laughed Vega, "Besides, I really think you'll like Bulma. If she and Vegeta get married..."  
"Never!" interrupted the King.  
"Whatever." She giggled, "If she and Vegeta get married, I think Bulma could bring some wonderful new inventions to this planet. She is extremely smart, and she adores Vegeta."  
"I don't like this one bit." Sighed the king, knowing he was in a losing battle with his children.  
"Daddy, I like Piccolo, a lot, and I'm not going to end my relationship with him just because you don't like it. Actually, Daddy, I think you'd like Piccolo. He's a fighter. His major is in Martial Arts."  
"So he fights?" asked the King.  
"Yea, he does. He's not as powerful as you or myself, but he's up there." She smiled sweetly. The king sat quietly for a few minutes before he spoke.  
"OK, Vega," he started, "I will allow it. I guess for Vegeta too, since I really can't stop it. But know this..."  
"I know, I know. If he hurts me, you'll kill him." Laughed Vega, "Vegeta already told him."  
"All right then, at least someone is in my corner." Smiled the king, "So, why did you come home?"  
"Because we got in a fight."  
"About?"  
"I lied to him."  
"About what?"  
"I went out all day yesterday and I didn't tell anyone where I was going. So, I told him I came here yesterday, and that Vegeta came with me, but he had talked to Vegeta a half hour before my return to the dorm, since Vegeta was at Bulma's house for the weekend."  
"So, basically you lied to him about where you were on Saturday?"  
"Yea." Sighed Vega.  
"Why don't you just tell him where you were?"  
"I can't do that and I don't want to."  
"Where were you?"  
"That's not important, daddy."  
"Do you want my opinion on this?" asked the King.  
"Sure." Sighed Vega.  
"I think you need to do whatever is necessary to fix your situation with Piccolo. Do whatever it takes, because you've started bonding to him. Do you get what I'm saying?" asked the king.  
"Yea, daddy, I do." She smiled.  
  
****END FLASHBACK****  
  
Vega snapped out of her daydream and back into reality. Realizing that she had not heard a single word her professor had said, she decided she better pay some attention. She looked down at her paper with her little bit of notes and giggled to herself. She had drawn a little heard with her and Piccolo's initials in the center.   
  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of campus, Bulma sat in her dorm painting her toenails. She had painted her finger nails earlier in the day. ChiChi had asked her why she was primping so much, and no answer had been given. So, now Bulma sat alone in her dorm smiling to herself as she painted her toenails. Her bruises from Yamcha were starting to heal, and he wasn't even a thought in her head anymore. She was truly happy to be rid of him. She started to giggle to herself when she thought about her weekend.  
  
****FLASHBACK****  
"STOP THROWING POPCORN AT ME!" shrieked Bulma as she grabbed a huge handful of popcorn and threw it at him.  
"Why!" laughed Vegeta as he picked up some pop corn off the floor and continued to throw it at her.  
"Vegeta!" she giggled, "Stop it!" she laughed as she threw some back. Vegeta retaliated by dumping the entire bowl on her head and making sure to smash the kernels into her head and hair. He took the bowl off of her head and smiled at her devilishly.  
"Vegeta!" she sulked, "Now I have popcorn all over my head and hair." she whined as he started to pick the pieces out of her hair with a half angered look on her face.  
"Well, you shouldn't have been throwing popcorn at me." he said.  
"You started it, Fool." she snapped back.  
"FOOL!" snapped Vegeta, "No one calls the Prince of Saiyans a fool!"  
"Whatever, Vegeta." she laughed. Vegeta scooted a little closer to her and started to help her pick the popcorn out of her hair, "You know, Vegeta, you are the most confusing person I've ever had the misfortune of meeting. One minute, you're sweet and charming, then the next you're an asshole."  
"It's part of my charm." he smirked as he pulled more popcorn out of her hair.   
"What charm?" she laughed.  
"What? You don't think I'm charming?"  
"Not in the least." she chuckled.  
"Hey! Who's sitting here picking popcorn out of your hair? oh yea, it's me." he smiled sarcastically at her.  
"Need I remind you that you are the one who put it there?" she smiled back at him. For the third time, they paused their retarded bickering and lost themselves in each others eyes.  
"Oh yea." he whispered. This time he didn't look away, nor did she. Vegeta still had his hand in her hair, but he was no longer picking popcorn out of it. Vegeta ran his hands through her hair and gently placed his hand on the back of her head. They both started leaning in toward each other. Bulma smiled as she brought her hand up to his cheek. Vegeta smiled back as he brought her lips to meet his own.   
  
The kiss lasted for several minutes before they stopped. Neither knew what to say, al they could do was smiled. Bulma looked over to the television.  
"The... uh... movie we ordered, is...umm starting." she said as she moved to sit on the couch.  
"Yea." smirked Vegeta as he got up and sat down next to her on the couch. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Bulma rested her head on his shoulder. Vegeta gave her a kiss on the top of her head, which made her giggle, the they began to watch the movie together.  
  
****END FLASHBACK****  
  
Bulma giggled some more as she finished painting her toe nails. Just then the phone rang. Bulma carefully stood up and answered the phone.   
"Hello."  
"Hey." came a sheepish male voice over the other end.  
"Vegeta, I'm glad you called." she replied.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"No reason. I'm just glad you called."  
"Well, are you busy?" he asked.  
"No, I'm just painting my toe nails."  
"What?"  
"Nevermind, what's up?"  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch."  
"I'd love to." she smiled.  
"Ok, I'll be down in a few minutes."  
"Ok." she said sweetly. They both hung up the phone and Bulma walked around her dorm on her heals so she wouldn't smear the polish. The phone rang again and she answered.  
"Hello."  
"Hi, Bulma."  
"What do you want? Wasn't it made painfully clear that we're through, Yamcha!" snapped Bulma.  
"You might think it's over, but I don't. Watch your back, Bulma, I'll be lurking when your monkey's not around." with that Yamcha hung up the phone. Bulma just stood there with a frightened look on her face before she placed the phone on the hook.   
  
Suddenly, Vegeta knocked and opened the door.  
"Woman! Are you ready?" he said as he walked around the corner and saw Bulma standing and looking down at the phone, "What's wrong?" Bulma looked up at him with worried eyes.  
"Yamcha just called." she studdered.   
"What did he want?" Vegeta growled.  
"I'm hoping nothing but empty threats."  
"He threatened you?" he said as he walked closer to her.  
"Yea." she whispered as she placed her head against his chest. Vegeta rubbed her back in comfort.  
"What are you worried for? I won't let him hurt you. I promise." he said with a smiled on his face.  
"I know." she smiled back. Vegeta lifted her head and kissed her.  
"Come on, let's go eat. I'm starving."  
"You're always hungry." she laughed as moved from him to slip on her shoes and they left for lunch.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm SOOOO sorry it took me so long to get this out. I've had tremendous computer problems that resulted in my re-installation of windows. It was a heart breaking thing for me to do, but I've been slowly rebuilding my computers empire of data. BTW, if anyone out there knows any thing about mIRC and Proxy servers, PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD E-MAIL ME!! Anyhow, I hope you like this chapter, and I'll try and post the next one soon. I swear. ^_~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Dinner With Who???

It was early Friday evening and Goku was puttering around his dorm when there was a knock on his door. He walked over to answer it, he opened the door to see Vega standing in front of it.   
"Hey, Kakarrot." She smiled as she walked in and floated on to Piccolo's bed.   
"Hey." He said.  
"Are we training tomorrow?" she asked.  
"Do you really think that it's a good idea. I mean last week, we had a huge problem."  
"Yea, I know, but I want to train with you once more before the exhibition. We won't train for that long again, for obvious reasons."  
"Yea, I guess we could." Agreed Goku.  
"Maybe we can get ChiChi to keep Piccolo busy while we go or something." Suggested Vega.  
"There's an idea." Said Goku.  
"Ok then, we'll meet tomorrow?" asked Vega.  
"Yea. Same time and place." Said Goku as the door to the dorm opened and Piccolo walked in.  
"Vega, what are you doing here?" asked Piccolo.  
"I actually came here looking for you." She smiled as she floated off of his loft and over to him. She sweetly wrapped her arms around his neck and sweetly kissed him.  
"What was that for?" he smiled down at her.  
"Do I need a reason?"  
"I guess not." He laughed as he kissed her forehead and she let go of his neck.  
"Well, kids," teased Goku, "I have to go get ChiChi. We're going to my parents for dinner tonight."  
"Oh, dinner with the parents." Laughed Vega.  
"Ah, it'll be all right, my mom adores ChiChi." Smiled Goku, "Well, I'll see you guys later." With that Goku left.  
"So, do you want to go out tonight?" smiled Piccolo.  
"Actually, I was hoping we could stay in tonight." She replied, "We can order in, and watch some TV."  
"That's fine, but why? You usually like going out."  
"I know, but I don't feel like sharing you tonight." Vega smiled, "Plus I wanted to talk to you about something."  
"Ok," He replied hesitantly, "What's up?"  
"We'll talk about it later. I should be more worried about it than you should, but it really is nothing to worry about."  
"Ok."  
"Let's get some dinner." Vega smiled as she kissed his chin.  
  
Goku was standing in the girls dorm waiting for ChiChi to get out of the bathroom.  
"Come on, ChiChi, we have to go." Whined Goku.  
"Goku, just wait. I want to look nice, if you don't mind."  
"I don't care what you look like, you'll always be beautiful. Now, come one let's go." Goku whined some more. Just then ChiChi walked out of the bathroom wearing a long white oriental style dress with dark gray flowers patterning it. She had her hair up in a French twist with a couple locks hanging down in her face. Goku's jaw dropped.  
"Aww," she smiled as she kissed him, "That's sweet, but I'm not dressing up for you. I want to look nice for your parents so they don't think I'm a slob."  
"ChiChi, my parents like you, they don't think you're a slob." Goku laughed, "Besides, you're anything but."   
"Goku, you will never understand, so I'm not going to explain it."  
"Oh, hey, by the way, I'm going to train with Vega tomorrow. She wants to train once more before the exhibition next weekend."  
"Ok. Are you going to be gone all day?"  
"We're not planning on it, but we were wondering if there was some way you could occupy Piccolo for her tomorrow."  
"I'll see what I can do." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him, "We should get going." Goku wrapped his arms around her and smiled warmly at her, then looked over at the clock. Suddenly the roles have been switched.  
"What's the rush? I can fly fast." He smirked as he picked her up and kissed her. ChiChi giggled.  
"Goku, I don't want to be late." She said as he set her down on their makeshift couch and leaned over her kissing her neck.  
"We won't be." He said.  
"Goku." She said nibbling on his ear, "I'll make you a deal."   
"Oh really, what is that?" he whispered still kissing her neck and throat.  
"I'll dress like this for you tomorrow night and we can continue this then." She smiled, Goku grumbled.  
"You promise." He said, STILL kissing her neck.  
"I promise." She smiled at him pulling his head up to meet her eyes.  
"Ok." He said as he kissed her lips and then crawled off of her and on to his feet, "Let's get going then." He helped her to her feet.  
"You really are a sweet heart." She said as she walked past him to the door, Goku just blushed at her words as they walked out the door.  
  
On the other side of campus, Bulma was walking out of the library and on her way back to her dorm. She had stopped at a bench to get her dorm keys out of her bag as well as adjust the straps on her back pack. She was rummaging around her bag for a couple minute.  
"Damn it, where are they?" she zipped up the main part of her back pack and opened up the front pocket, "There they are." As she was about to pull her keys out of her bag someone came up behind her and covered her eyes.  
"Guess who?" someone whispered in her ear. Bulma didn't even answer before she screamed and elbowed them in the stomach. The person behind her took a couple steps back and clutched his stomach.  
"DAMN WOMAN!" Vegeta coughed. Bulma turned around and aimed her mace at Vegeta, before she realized who he was.  
"Vegeta!!!" she yelled, "What the Hell did you do that for?"  
"I wasn't trying to scare you!" he said as he stood upright.  
"You scared the shit out of me, you jerk." She yelled.  
"Stop yelling!" he yelled back.  
"You are such a retard." She spat at him as she picked up her bag and stomped off. Vegeta walked after her.  
"Jeez, I'm sorry, I didn't think it'd scare you that much."   
"That's right, Vegeta," she yelled as she turned around and stalked back towards him, "You didn't think. Did you forget about what Yamcha said to me."  
"If you're that worried about Yamcha, why are you out here by yourself at night?" he smirked at her.  
"I've been at the library most of the afternoon."  
"If you're that frightened of Yamcha, the you should call me."  
"I didn't have quarter, besides the dorm isn't that far away." She snapped at him before she turned her back on him and began to walk. Vegeta walked quickly up to her and took hold of her arm and pulled her into his arms.  
"What are you doing?" she said before Vegeta planted his lips on her. In that moment all of her anger left her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"That." Replied Vegeta. Bulma giggled at his response and rested her head against his chest.  
"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Smiled Bulma.  
"It's ok, I'm sorry I scared you." He said kissing her again, "Now, I did tell you I would protect you, right?"   
"Yea."  
"Then, if you're ever out here and it's dark, I want you to call me. I'll meet you where ever you are, ok."  
"You're sweet." She smiled.  
"I am not a candy bar, I'm concerned for your safety."  
"See, you're still being sweet." She giggled, Vegeta groaned at her comment.  
"Whatever." Bulma took hold of his hand and the two began to walk back to the dorm.  
"Umm, Vegeta, when are we going to tell everyone about us?"  
"You mean you haven't?" he asked almost shocked.  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I didn't know if you wanted people to know about us."  
"Well, my father knows. As a matter of fact that's why I came to meet you up here."  
"Why? He doesn't like me, does he. It's because I'm not a saiyan."  
"How can he not like you, he hasn't even met you. He's coming to earth next weekend for parents weekend."  
"Oh, I suppose I'll meet him then."  
"You will. He wanted you and me and Piccolo and Vega to go to dinner after the days activities."  
"Dinner? With the King?"  
"Yea."  
"OK." She said sheepishly.  
"Don't be worried."  
"Worried? Oh I'm not worried."  
"Good." he smiled as he kissed her hand.  
"I'm petrified." She studdered. Vegeta laughed.  
"Of what?"  
"What if I screw up? What if I don't meet his standards? What if make a fool of myself? What if I spill something on me at dinner? What if..."  
"Calm down." Vegeta said as he stopped and put his hands on her shoulders, "You'll be fine. Don't forget, you're not going by yourself, I'll be there, too." Bulma took a couple of deep breaths.  
"Ok, I'm calm." Vegeta kissed her forehead.  
"That's my girl."  
"So I'm your girl?" she smiled at him.   
"Yea, you are." The two continued to walk back to the dorm.  
  
Meanwhile, Piccolo and Vega were having a similar conversation.  
"Why didn't you ask me if I wanted to go dinner with your father, instead of telling him that I would be going?"  
"I told you, it wasn't a request, it was an order. I can't say no to my father. Do you want me to die?"  
"He wouldn't kill you over something this trivial." He grumbled as he ate his almond chicken.  
"You don't know my father."  
"I don't know about this Vega."  
"What is there to know about, we're going to dinner at Mange` Moi after the exhibition." Said Vega eating her Chow Lo Mien.  
"This I understand, what I don't know about is meeting your father. Don't forget that we are not of the same race."  
"What do I care if you're not a saiyan?" she smiled, "You're my Namek." She said as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
"Vega, if your father would kill you for not going to dinner with him, what's he going to do to you when he find out how serious of a relationship we're in?"  
"He knows." Said Vega, nonchalantly.   
"Huh!"  
"I told him when I went home." She giggled.  
"Well thanks for informing me."  
"Piccolo, you're worrying over nothing. It's just dinner."  
"Ok, fine, I'll go." He growled  
"Yea!" she yelled jumping into his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.  
"What do I have to do to make this run smoothly?"  
"Be yourself."  
"That's it. I don't have to kneel before him when I meet him."  
"Well, at least bow, or something." She said, nonchalantly again  
"That's it?"  
"Yea, just be the man I'm falling love with." She smiled as she fed him a piece of his chicken and kissed him, "Oh yea, wear your Turban and shoulder cape."  
"Why?"  
"Because, I like it when you wear that." She smiled at him.  
"And what are you going to be wearing?" he ask in retort.  
"My royal attire, it's when I'm required to wear when I'm in my father's presence."  
"You have to dress a certain way when you're around your father?"  
"Yea, most of the time I'm never alone with my father. There are always guards around and I have to look like royalty. I never said that I liked it, I just follow the rules." The two continued to eat their dinner and watch TV.   



	16. Rants

Piccolo and Vega had been sitting in his dorm room in each others arms for quite sometime when Vegeta and Bulma walked in. Vega was sitting between Piccolo's legs with her back against his chest. She was half asleep when Bulma pulled her into full consciousness.  
"Vega?" Bulma whispered, "Vega?" once more. Vega's eyes fluttered awake at the second call.  
"Huh?" she mumbled before realizing it was Bulma that called her, "Oh hey, Bulma. What's up?"  
"I need you to come with me down the dorm. I need some help on something." Said Bulma. Vega groggily rose to her feet.  
"What's up?" Vega replied as she yawned.  
"Come on. I'll tell you once we leave." Said Bulma pulling Vega out the door.   
"Hold on." Said Vega stopping in her tracks. She walked back over to Piccolo and kissed him sweetly, "I'll try and come back up later."  
"Ok." He said as he kissed her one last time. With that Vega and Bulma left the dorm.  
"What's up with Bulma?" Piccolo asked Vegeta.  
"She gets to meet my father next weekend." Vegeta replied, hoping Piccolo would get the hint, which he did.  
"Ah, so you and Bulma are together now, huh?"  
"Yea, we are."  
"Good for you man. When did it happen?"  
"While I was at her house for the weekend." He replied. Piccolo laughed at his response, "What!? What's so funny?"  
"Well," Piccolo said still laughing, "After you and Bulma left, Vega turned to me and said "See I told you he like her." She's been telling me for weeks now that you're in love with her, and I didn't believe her."  
"Vega," Vegeta growled, "Sometimes she acts more like the humans here than she does a saiyan."  
"She's not your typical Saiyan, that's for sure." Chuckled Piccolo.  
"So, are you nervous about meeting our father?" asked Vegeta.  
"Umm, yea."  
"So is Bulma, but I'm sure for different reasons."   
"At least Bulma doesn't look at that different from you. Vega and I on the other hand..."  
"What are you worried about? She's already told our father that she's falling in love with you, he's accepted it. He wants to meet you. You're dating the Princess to the entire Saiyan Kingdom, if you two bond, you're gonna have some big shoes to fill."  
"Hold up there, boy." Said Piccolo.  
"Who you calling boy?"  
"What does it matter? What is this about bonding?" snapped Piccolo, "Who said anything about bonding?"  
"Piccolo, please tell me that you're returning the same amount of feelings toward Vega as she is you?"  
"Yea."  
"Then, bonding is something that you can't prevent."  
"OK, First of all, Vega and I are FRESHMEN in college. We have 4 four more years in school, before we can do anything. 2. I don't even think Vega cares about bonding at this moment. She's mentioned it a couple of times, but I don't think she's ready for something like that, and neither am I. I'm perfectly happy the way things are in our relationship, I don't wish for them to change."  
"OK, Piccolo. Just be careful, she might bite." Vegeta laughed.  
"What?" questioned Piccolo.  
  
Meanwhile, Bulma was ranting on and on to Vega about meeting the king.  
"Bulma, will you calm down? This shouldn't be any different than meeting Yamcha's parents."  
"OK, Vega, see, I'm not a saiyan, and I'm not royalty." Snapped Bulma, "I'm nothing special."  
"OK, that's where you're wrong." Sighed Vega, "Sit down, I'm going to tell you a story. When Vegeta and I were in Primary schooling, Vegeta could have dated any girl he wanted. But he didn't. He didn't think any of them were worthy of his time or effort. But, you, you are. He likes you, a lot."  
"How can you tell, he never told you."  
"Because he's my brother, I know him and I know how he is." Smiled Vega, "I saw the way he's looked at you since he met you, I heard the way he talks to you."  
"Vega, he insults me everyday. How does that give it away?"  
"Are you retarded? The boy rarely deals with girls other than myself. He has no clue what so ever on what to do with a girlfriend. You're going to have to have some real patients with him. He's not going to remember anniversary's and he's certainly not going to sit around and think of romantic things to do."  
"I know." Sighed Bulma, "I really didn't expect it from him. Yamcha was bad about things like that too, so I'm used to it."  
"I'm serious when I say that Vegeta really likes you. Now, when you meet my father, it's important that you bow or something to show you honor him. You are dating the future king of Vegetasei."  
"Future King? What about you?" asked Bulma.  
"Vegeta's older by a couple of hours. He has the heir, I'll remain the Princess unless he dies before he has kids, which isn't likely."  
"Which means, if Vegeta and I are together after college, I could..."  
"Become the new Queen." Said Vega.  
"This is too much." Sighed Bulma.  
"Look, don't think about that. Right now, it's you and Vegeta. There is no Vegetasei, none of the stuff that I just spoke of matters. It's just you and Vegeta. Try and think of it that way." Smiled Vega.  
"What about Piccolo?"  
"What about him?"  
"Is he going to be at dinner too?"  
"Of course." Smiled Vega, "I'm actually excited for dinner. I can't wait for daddy to meet Piccolo and you."   
"What should I wear?" asked Bulma pulling Vega over to the closet. Vega picked though some of Bulma's dresses. Finally pulling out a short royal blue dress with a silver trim on it.   
"This. You will wear this."  
"Why this one?"  
"Because you'll match Vegeta." Smiled Vega, "He's going to be wearing his royal attire and it's this color blue, red and silver. It's perfect."  
"What are you wearing?" asked Bulma.  
"This." Vega reached into her side of the closet and pulled out a hanger with plastic zip bag on it. She turned it out ward and unzipped it, revealing her royal attire. It was a short royal blue dress. The chest portion of the dress was covered by some thin chest armor. In the upper left portion of the chest armor, was the royal crest.   
"That's interesting." Said Bulma.  
"Well, it's worn with a red cape with blue trim and white knee high boots." Smiled Vega, "I can't wait for Piccolo to see me in it."  
"What's he going to wear?" asked Bulma.  
"I told him to wear his turban and shoulder cape." Giggled Vega, "I like it when he wears that." Vega zipped up her dress and turned to Bulma, "Don't worry about dinner with my father. You're going to be fine. It's not for another week, so try not to worry until then. Ok." Vega yawned. Vega walked over to the phone and picked it up.  
"Who are you calling?" asked Bulma.  
"I'm going to call Piccolo. I'm just gonna sleep here. I'm too lazy to go back up." Said Vega as she dialed Piccolo's number.  
"hello" said Vegeta on the other end.  
"Hey, put Piccolo on." Yawned Vega.  
"awe you don't want to talk to your dear old brother." joked Vegeta.  
"I'm tired, and cranky because your girl friend is paranoid about meeting daddy." Said Vega.  
"I'm not paranoid." Laughed Bulma.  
"Whatever. Anyhow, Vegeta, just put Piccolo on the line."  
"Ok fine." mumbled Vegeta.  
"YO!" said Piccolo trying to mock a gangster.  
"Hey." Laughed Vega, "I'm just gonna sleep down here."  
"Ok." Piccolo replied hesitantly.  
"I'll call you tomorrow, Ok."  
"All right." Said Piccolo.   
"G'night, sweetie." Said Vega.  
"Good night." With that Vega hung up the phone and changed into her pajama's and quickly went to bed.  
  
  
It was about 4:30am the next day when Vega got up. She quickly got on her gear and quietly walked out the door. She didn't see ChiChi in the dorm so she assumed that she was up in the boys room. Vega walked out the door of her dorm building and took to the sky to meet Goku for training. Once she arrived, she saw Goku waiting on a rock half asleep.  
"You're already here?" asked Vega.  
"Yea, I got up like an hour ago." Yawned Goku, "I went and got some breakfast before I came."  
"Ah, you and your stomach." Laughed Vega.  
"Ok, are you ready to start?" asked Goku.  
"Bring it on, Kakarrot!" laughed Vega as she got into fighting stance.  
"You're gonna regret letting me help you."  
"I doubt that." Vega laughed as she launched herself at Goku and sucker punched him in the face. The two continued to fight on in the mountains. However, what neither of them noticed was that Piccolo was sitting on a mountain cliff watching them fight.  



	17. Accidents Will Happen

Hi everyone. Thank you for being so patient with me while I got this new chapter written. I was going to try and put this up a couple of days ago, but because of the horrific events that unfolded in New York and D.C. I was hindered from doing so.   
  
A couple of things.  
1. I want to send my prayers and unconditional love to everyone in New York and CD. I'll pray that you and your loved ones are safe. I was relieved to find a good friend of mine was alright.   
2. I'm interested in making a sort of sequal to this story, on everyones second semester. If you would like to see me make a continuing story from this one, please review and let me know.   
3. If you would like for me to make a continuation, please tell me some of thing would like to see happen. What kind of situations you would like to see the characters deal with.   
  
Thanks, I'll try and get the next chapter posted as soon as I can. Love, Vegea.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Piccolo walked in back into the dormitory building after sitting for a couple hours watching Vega and Goku spar. He really did not know what to think. He was unsure if he should be mad that Vega had lied to him again, or if he should be relieved that she was being faithful. He had decided that he was going to tell ChiChi to see what her thoughts on the situation were.  
"ChiChi, are you there?" he asked as he knocked on the door.   
"Yea, hold on." She said as she ran over to the door and opened it, "sorry I was in the bathroom. What's up?" as she let him in.  
"Well I need to tell you something."   
"What's wrong?" ChiChi replied somewhat confused.  
"Well, where did Goku tell you he was going today?" asked Piccolo.   
"Well, he told me that he was going home for a bit so that he could spar with his father." Said ChiChi, "you know how his father is about all of that."  
"Yea. Well, Goku didn't go home. He's training with Vega in the valley." Said Piccolo. ChiChi just stood there for a few moments to collect her thoughts.  
'Should I tell him? Vega would be mad, Goku might be mad. But I don't want Vega and Piccolo mad at each other. This is a really silly thing for Vega to keep from Piccolo.' Though ChiChi. "Ok, Piccolo, sit down."  
"What?" replied Piccolo.   
"Sit down, I'm going to tell you something. But you have to promise me, that you won't say a thing to anyone, especially Vegeta."  
"Ok, I think."  
"No, no thinking. You have to promise, this is really important to Vega, and if you break this promise, you'll screw up everything she's been working towards." Demanded ChiChi.  
"Ok, I promise."  
"Ok, you know that Vega is going to fight Vegeta in that exhibition coming up next weekend and she really wants to win."  
"Yea."  
"Well, she's has been getting help from Goku for the past couple of weeks. She needed help with her reflexes and she needed someone past her level to help her with it." Said ChiChi.  
"Why didn't she tell me?" asked Piccolo.  
"Because she wanted to prevent anything from happening that would lead to Vegeta finding out. You're not mad, are you?" asked ChiChi.  
"Not at all, I just wish she felt she could have told me. She was able to tell you."  
"Actually Goku told me." Said ChiChi, "After last weekend, I wouldn't talk to Goku and he spilled the beans to me about it. He hates it when I'm mad at him." She giggled.  
"Ok, I promise I won't tell Vega that I know." Said Piccolo.  
"Thank you, just act naturally when they come back like you didn't know that they were gone. I was supposed to keep you busy today, but when I went to your dorm earlier you weren't there."  
"Well, now I have to think of something to tell her as to what I've been doing to day." Chuckled Piccolo.  
"Well, let's go shopping. I need to get some stuff for the dorm." Said ChiChi.   
"All right." Said Piccolo.   
  
Meanwhile, out in the valley...  
An energy blast detonated, sending Goku's body flying toward a mountain. He easily stopped himself and flew back toward Vega and flipped his body upside down and planted his heal in her face. She instantly grabbed his feet and kick him in his face, not once, but twice. She then brought her arm down and nailed him between his legs.  
"Ha Ha, Nut shot." She said and she dropped him and jumped back to watch him cringe on the ground.   
"No fair." He groaned, "No hits between the legs."  
"Hey, in battle, anything goes." Laughed Vega as she waited for him to regain his composure.  
"Well, we're not in a life or death battle, are we? Goku stated.  
"Not yet, but I'm sure Vegeta will treat our fight like it is."  
"Well, then let's get back to it." Smirked Goku.   
He lunged at her and swung his left fist at her, which she caught. She held on to his fist as tried to punch her with his other fist, which she caught as well. As soon as both his fist were in her hands, she brought her right leg up between them and quickly kicked his face with her heal. She threw her right leg over his left shoulder and wrapped it around his neck, as she shifted her weight around to the side of him and flipped him to the ground. She herself landed on her hands and left foot. Once she landed she stomped her right heal on his chest and flipped herself backwards and landed on her feet.   
"Interesting little combo, there." said Goku, "But it's not going to be good enough."  
With lightening speed, Goku rolled backwards and swiped Vega's legs out from underneath her, sending her face first into the ground. Before she hit the ground, Goku clasped his fist together and slammed them down on her back knocking her even harder into the ground. She immediately pushed herself up to her feet, and flew at Goku and threw several punches at him which he easily blocked. Finally, Goku threw one huge punch at her and sent her flying into a hill side.   
'Oh Crap.' Though Goku, as he watched Vega hit the hill. He stood still and waited for Vega to emerge from the hill side. After a couple minutes of waiting Vega still had not come out, so Goku flew over to the hill to see where she was. He looked around the hill and found nothing. He looked up and hit himself in the head for not seeing her before. Vega was laying on the ground, looking almost dead.   
"Vega?" he said and he walked over to her seemingly lifeless body, "Vega?" he said once more as he knelt down beside her. He placed two of his fingers on the side of her next to check for a pulse. Lucky for him, he found one. Figuring she had been knocked unconscious he picked her up and started to fly back to campus.   
  
Goku and Vega were half way back to campus when she started to come around. Goku stopped in mid flight.  
"Vega, are you alright?" asked Goku with concern.  
"Jesus, Kakarrot." Mumbled Vega, "even you said this wasn't a life or death battle."  
"I didn't mean to hit you that hard." Said Goku, "God, Vegeta is going to kill me."  
"You need to take me to the hospital, Goku." Said Vega.  
"Why!" replied Goku.  
"Because I think my ankle is broken."   
"OH FUCK!" yelled Goku, "Vegeta is going to kill me." With that in mind, Goku changed his direction and headed toward the hospital.  
  



	18. Senzu to the Rescue

It was close to 8pm when Goku and Vega got back into the dorm. The hospital had cleaned up her wounds and put her on crutches so, Goku was opening doors and carrying all the paper work from the hospital. ChiChi and Piccolo were in her dorm when they finally came back. When Piccolo saw Vega hobble in on crutches, he hit the roof.  
"What the hell happened?!" he screamed.  
"Nothing." She said with a smile.  
"Don't tell me nothing!" he shot back, "Your fucking foot is broken."  
"Goku, what happened?" ChiChi asked with worry, "You didn't get hurt too, did you?"  
"No." he replied.  
"Vega, what happened?" Piccolo asked again.  
"I hit a mountain side, and my foot isn't broken." Said Vega.  
"Oh, then explain why you're on crutches with a bandage around your foot." Piccolo sarcastically replied.  
"It's just sprained." Vega sighed, "Badly sprained." Piccolo looked up at Goku.  
"Goku, what the hell were you doing with her. It's just her reflexes, I don't think that training her reflexes is something that would require training this hard." Piccolo started, Vega's head shot up, "I should have known you would train too hard with her. She not as strong as you..."  
"How do you know about this?" Vega asked as she began to get angry. Piccolo stopped and looked at her.  
"What does it matter?" he replied. Goku looked at ChiChi, who had her back turned to them all.  
"A lot. It's matters a lot to me." Vega shot back.  
"I followed you out this morning." Answered Piccolo, "and when I came back I talked to ChiChi and she told me what you were doing."  
"I see."  
"I'm not mad about it, I just wish you could have told me about it, and now you're hurt." Piccolo added, "What are you going to do about the exhibition?"  
"I'm going to take medicine, and stay off it, and hopefully next weekend, it'll be healed and I will fight." Vega seethed, "Now, get out."  
"What?" Piccolo and Goku replied.  
"All of you, including you ChiChi, I obviously can't go anywhere and I'm too mad to look at any of you. I should have known better than to even get help from you Kakarrot. If I wanted to beat Vegeta I should have trained on my own. Now it's just created problems with all of us." ChiChi picked up her purse and walked out of the dorm without a word to anyone. Goku followed her, as Piccolo stayed behind.  
"I told you, I'm not mad at you for not telling me about your training with Goku." Said Piccolo.  
"I don't care if you're mad or not. You followed me out to the valley where I was training because you thought something was up, then you came back her and told ChiChi. I would have at least hoped that you would have kept it to yourself instead of blabbing it to everyone."   
"I'm sorry."  
"Yea, well so am I. I should have never got help from Kakarrot. Now I'm on these stupid crutches. How am I going to explain this to Vegeta? He's gonna kill Kakarrot, you know that right. So, now, I'm in the shits with Vegeta and I have no hope of winning. Goku is probably pissed as hell at ChiChi, for telling you. But, to make it even extra special, I'm pissed at you."  
"For what?" Piccolo snapped back.  
"You don't trust me. I thought we had been over this. You have got to have some trust in me."  
"I do trust you, plain and simple. But, I was still disturbed by the fact that you wouldn't tell me where you had been." Replied Piccolo.  
"Even though, I had told you I was going to tell you eventually and that I wanted to keep it a secret, and that it had nothing to do with you." Snapped Vega.  
"Yea, even though all of that, I still wanted to know."  
"Why? What would you have done if you found out I was doing something you didn't like?" Vega shot back.  
"Because I've been worried about you, ok. I'm kind of like Vegeta in a way; I don't like to show weakness. And you are my weakness."  
"Oh, so now I'm a fucking weakness."  
"I didn't mean it like that."  
"Then explain how you did mean it, Piccolo."  
"I've been worried about you since that day I walked into this dorm and found you crying on the couch. You wouldn't tell me what happened and held you in my arms for an hour while you cried." Piccolo yelled at her, "I've wanted to ask you know for almost a month, but I figured you would tell me when you were ready. Since then, when it has come to your training, it's been a very sore topic with you. This is why I followed you."  
"What did you think could have possibly been wrong with me?" Vega shook her head at Piccolo.  
"I didn't know, and I still don't. I didn't know what was wrong, I didn't know if you were getting into steroids or something worse."  
"Please, Piccolo," sighed Vega, "Give me some damn credit. I don't need those retarded drugs that those retarded humans take to boost their power."  
"Like I said, Vega, I didn't know." Said Piccolo, "and I was worried. Ok. Now, if you still want me to go, I'll go."  
"Go." Said Vega, "I need time to chill out."  
"Fine." Said Piccolo as he walked out the door.  
  
Meanwhile, at the mall, Bulma had drug Vegeta on what he would call the shopping trip from hell.   
"Bulma, I am not wearing any of these stupid shirts." Vegeta snapped, "I'm a warrior, I don't need to wear this shit." He scorned at a pink shirt Bulma was holding up.  
"Vegeta, you need some new clothes, all of your clothes are starting to tear and honestly, sweetie, and they're not fashionable on this planet."  
"What? I only wear the finest of clothing, I'm a prince."  
"OK, sweetie." Cooed Bulma, "But your clothes are a little odd here. I mean some of them are ok, but you have a lot of clothes that don't look too good. You do want to look good, here on earth, as well as on Vegetasei, right?"  
"I suppose." Vegeta said giving in somewhat.  
"You'll be the best dressed man in the universe." Bulma boasted to him, "The most powerful and the best dressed."  
"Fine." He grumbled, "But put, the pink back."  
"Ok." She giggled as she put the pink shirt back.  
"By the way, woman," Vegeta started, "What were you planning on wearing to dinner with my father? Hopefully, none of those rags you keep in your closet."  
"WHAT!" Snapped Bulma, "I do not own rags."  
"Whatever." Sighed Vegeta.  
"I'll have you know, Vega told me to wear this short blue dress I own. She said I should wear it to match you."  
"You asked Vega for advice on what to wear to dinner." Vegeta rolled his eyes, and then sighed, "She told you to wear that dress because our royal attire is very similar and she didn't want to be the only one in blue. You don't have to match mine. My father does not care what you wear."  
"Well, I care. I don't want to meet your father wearing any of those "rags" as you put it." Bulma snapped.  
"Well then, lets look for something for you while we're here." Chuckled Vegeta.  
"You asked for it, Buddy Boy." Smiled Bulma.  
"Asked for what?" replied Vegeta, not knowing what he had gotten into.  
  
  
  
It was close to 10pm, when there was a knock on Vega's door. She levitated herself over to the door to answer it. Piccolo stood there with a take out box of something.  
"What's in the box?" Vega asked keeping Piccolo in the hallway.  
"What do you think it is?" he replied. Vega sniffed the air.  
"Sesame Chicken." She half smiled.  
"Can I come in?" Piccolo asked, "I just want to talk."  
"Sure." She said as she let him in. Piccolo came in and sat down on the floor, while Vega sat on the couch and elevated her foot.  
"How is your ankle?" Piccolo asked.  
"It's sore, but I can handle it."   
"Can I take a look?" Piccolo asked again, "I've had a couple of these myself."  
"Sure." Replied Vega. Piccolo began to unwrap her ankle.  
"You really should have been putting some ice on it." Piccolo started, "Don't put heat on it though. It'll cause even worse swelling and cause pain."  
"That's what the doctors told me." Giggled Vega.   
"Well, it's not bruised, but man alive is it swollen." Said Piccolo, "The hospital said there was no fracture?"  
"Nope." Said Vega, "But I don't know if I'll be able to fight next weekend."   
"You really want to fight next weekend?" Asked Piccolo.  
"Yea, I guess. My father is really looking forward to it, plus it'll get my blood boiling for training again." She weakly smiled.  
"I'm sorry about earlier." Piccolo said as he took her hand.  
"Yea. Me too." Said Vega. The booth sat silent for a few moments, neither not knowing what to say. "Vegeta got transferred into a higher level class."  
"Yea, I know." Said Piccolo.  
"But, I didn't have anyone to train with other than him. And when my instructor tried train with me, I put him through a wall." Vega started, "That's what upset me. How could I possibly get stronger than Vegeta when he's the only one I could train with? I've never beaten him, not even the first time I became a super saiyan. I want to do it once; it's my goal. That's why I started training with Kakarrot. And the reason I didn't tell anyone is because I didn't want there to be anything that would happen that would result in his finding out."  
"Well, your secret is safe with me." Said Piccolo, "I promise you, I won't breathe a word."  
"It doesn't matter now." Sighed Vega.  
"Why?" asked Piccolo.  
"Because, my ankle is sprained. He's going to wonder why I'm on crutches."  
"Well, then, I have just what you need." Smirked Piccolo.  
"What are you talking about?" Vega asked. Piccolo reached into his pocked and pulled out something and handed it to her. "What is this? It looks like a Lima Bean."  
"Well, it is, kind of. It's called a Senzu Bean."  
"What do I do with it?" she asked.  
"Eat it." He replied.  
"Eat it." She asked.  
"Eat it."  
"I'm not going to flip out and see ChiChi's stuffed animals sing to me am I?" Vega asked.  
"It's a Senzu Bean, not acid." Said Piccolo, "I wouldn't ever give you that."  
"Ok." Said Vega as she put the bean in her mouth and ate it. In mere seconds, he ankle was completely healed. It was no longer sore or swollen. "Oh my god, Piccolo. I feel great. I'm not even tired anymore, and my ankle feels great."  
"See, I told you it was just what you needed." Said Piccolo, as he helped her to her feet so she could see that her ankle was fine.  
"Where the hell did you get that?" Asked Vega.  
"From a friend?" smiled Piccolo.  
"Well, I can't believe it. Thank you!" said Vega as she jumped into Piccolo's arms and kissed his forehead.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I know it's a sucky place to leave a chapter, but hopefully I'll get the next one out soon. Send me some reviews and hopefully, with those review, I might get some good ideas for my next chapter. See ya soon.  
  
Vegea.  
  
  
  



	19. ChiChis morals

On the far end of town, ChiChi sat in a dumpy little diner reading a magazine she has bought earlier. She had been at this diner for a couple hours now, and really had no desire to leave. While she read the magazine, she fought an internal argument with herself on whether or not to call Goku to come walk back with her.   
'he's probably mad at me for telling Piccolo.' ChiChi thought, 'I mean, he has every right to be. I did promise him I wouldn't tell, but what was I supposed to do when Piccolo came to me.' ChiChi sighed and signaled the waitress for another cup of tea.   
  
Meanwhile Goku had been searching all over the campus for ChiChi. He walked back into the girls dorm, where Piccolo and Vega were asleep on the couch.   
"Piccolo." Whispered Goku. Piccolo did not respond, "Piccolo." Goku said a bit louder, still no response, "Piccolo!" Goku said in full volume.   
"What." Piccolo finally replied somewhat agitated, "What do you want?"   
"I can't find ChiChi anywhere."   
"Huh?" mumbled Vega as she turned her head to face Goku, "What?"   
"It's like almost 1am, and I can't find ChiChi anywhere." Said Goku.   
"Maybe she's at the library." Said Piccolo.   
"Or at the Union." Yawned Vega.   
"I've been there, I've been all over this campus and the little restaurants on the outskirts of the campus and she's not there. Plus, it's 1am, the library is closed." Goku said in a slightly frantic tone. Vega pushed herself up to a sitting position.   
"Have you tried looking for her power level." Said Vega as she rubbed her eyes.   
"Her power level is so low, I can't even feel it when she's next to me." Said Goku.   
"Kakarrot." Said Vega in a sarcastic tone, "You dumb ass, her power level isn't that low."   
"Well, I can't feel it." He replied in a moderately cranky tone.   
"Neither can I." agreed Piccolo.   
Vega stood up and opened the window and flew out in front of it. She flew above the dorm building and held a position above it. She closed her eyes and concentrated on ChiChi's Ki. A yellow aura surrounded Vega as she concentrated harder on her roommate's Ki. Finally, Vega had gotten a hold of it. She flew back into her dorm room.   
"Kakarrot, that was easiest thing I've ever done." Laughed Vega, "She on the East side, in some little podunk diner."   
"How did you do that?" asked Goku.   
"I have my ways. Now get out of here so I can go back to sleep." Smiled Vega. With that Goku rushed out of the room.   
"Well, that was retarded." Laughed Vega as Piccolo sat down next to her.   
"I wonder why she's been gone so long." Said Piccolo as they both laid back down.   
"I know, I'm not really mad at her." Yawned Vega as she fell back asleep.   
  
  
Goku had just landed on the east side of the city. He looked around at about 30 podunk little diners that were open.   
"Thanks Vega, you could find her and where she was, but not the name of the diner." Goku started walking down the street looking in the windows of the restaurants for his girlfriend. Eventually, about two blocks over, Goku looked into a window and saw ChiChi sitting in a booth with her head down. Goku crooked a little smile and walked into the restaurant. He walked up to her and bushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.   
"ChiChi." He whispered as he put a hand on her back.   
"Huh? What?" she mumbled as she woke up. She looked up to see Goku and instantly got a disappointed look on her face.   
"What's wrong?" Goku asked her as he took a seat next to her.   
"Nothing." She simply replied.   
"I don't buy that."   
"Well, it's the truth."   
"ChiChi, I've been looking for you all over the campus. I tried to follow you out the door when you left earlier, but as soon as I got out the door you were completely gone." Said Goku.   
"There was a city bus outside the dorm when I got outside. I just got on and rode it for a while." Replied ChiChi, "I got off at about 11pm and came in here."   
"I've been worried as hell about you, ChiChi."   
"Why?"   
"Why?" retorted Goku, as if he had just been asked the dumbest question ever, "Did you just ask me why?"   
"Yea, why do you care so much about me? I'm nothing special." Said ChiChi as she hung her head.   
"ChiChi, where is this all coming from? Now I'm even more worried about you."   
"Don't be." Replied ChiChi.   
"No, I am. ChiChi, I love you, no matter what. You're so very special, to me, to everyone." Said Goku looking right at her. She turned her head and looked away, "What would make you think I would stop loving you?"   
"How can you love someone that can't keep a simple promise?"   
"What?" asked Goku, now completely baffled. ChiChi motioned for Goku to get up out of the booth. As soon as he got out of the booth she grabbed her purse and coat. She threw ten bucks on the table and barged out of the diner. "Where are you going?" Goku followed her out of the diner and quickly walked up behind her, "ChiChi what are you talking about?"   
"I can't keep one simple promise, Goku." Said ChiChi as she wiped the tears off her cheek.   
"And you think that because you broke this mysterious promise to me, I'm going to stop loving you?" sarcastically replied Goku, "ChiChi, are you drunk?" he chuckled lightly.   
"You think this is funny, Kakarrot!" Yelled ChiChi as she stopped and faced him.   
"God ChiChi, you've never called me Kakarrot."   
"I'm really angry right now!" she cried as she turned her back and buried her head in her hands. Goku walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.   
"ChiChi, please, I love you, tell me what's wrong." He pleaded as he kissed the top of her head and took in the scent of her hair. He turned her to face him and she hid her head in his chest and sobbed lightly.   
"I promised you," ChiChi started as she sobbed, "that I wouldn't tell anyone about your training with Vega and I told Piccolo."   
"Is that what this is about? I don't care about that." Said Goku.   
"But, I do. I promised you Goku, I promised you that I would tell a soul, and I did. I can't keep a promise, Goku. I'm not a good person." Said ChiChi.   
"ChiChi, the whole thing with Vega, it's over. Vega isn't mad at you, she never was. She helped me find you." Smiled Goku as he lifted her chin.   
"But, Vega is probably mad as hell at Piccolo, they've been having problems since this whole thing started." Sniffed ChiChi.   
"Guess what? When I went into your dorm to ask them to help me find you, Vega was on your crappy little couch..."   
"It's not crappy." She laughed. He kissed her forehead.   
"They were asleep together on your couch." Smiled Goku, "So you see, you did all this worrying and questioning your morals for nothing. It's over, it's all good and I still love you and always will." ChiChi wrapped her arms around Goku's waist and held on to him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and held on to her possessively.   
"I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you." She sniffed lightly.   
"Oh yea, what reason is that?"   
"You're the only one who can make me feel better at times like this."   
"You do seem to question your morals a lot. I'm just glad I'm here to make you see that you're still the girl I fell for." Smiled Goku. They turned and started to walk hand in hand down the street back towards the campus.   
"Hey, ChiChi, is your dad coming to parents weekend?"   
"Yea, why?" she replied.   
"My parents want to meet him."   
"OK." Said ChiChi, "That could be interesting."   
"Yea, your dad's a pretty cool guy. I'm sure that our fathers will be good friends."   
"Hey, Goku?"   
"What?" he replied.   
"Do we have to walk back to campus?"   
"Nope." He replied quickly as he picked her up into his arms to took off at top speed towards the University. 


	20. Ramblings

When Monday finally rolled around, it had seemed that things had finally calmed. Vega and Piccolo had gone to lunch at the campus union. ChiChi and Goku had skipped classes for the rest of the day to go downtown. Vegeta was studying for a biology test and Bulma was making her bed in her dorm, when her phone rang. She answered the phone, hoping it would be Vegeta.  
"Hello?" she greeted.   
"Hi Bulma." came a cold shrilled voice from the other end.  
"What do you want, Yamcha?"   
"I heard your school is having some interesting activities this weekend." Said Yamcha.  
"Not really." Bulma simply replied.  
"I do have friends on that campus other than you."  
"I'm not your friend."  
"What does it matter? I heard that your monkey man is going to be sparing with his sister."  
"And?" replied Bulma trying not to reveal too much about the up and coming weekend.   
"Well, I think that some friends of mine and I were gonna come watch the little event." Threatened Yamcha.  
"Don't you dare, Yamcha." Snapped Bulma.   
"See you this weekend." Chuckled Yamcha as he hung up the phone. Bulma slowly hung up the phone and stared at it for a few moments pondering whether or not she should call Vegeta or not. She thought about what happened last time she didn't tell Vegeta what happened between her and Yamcha and she almost got hurt because of it. She picked up the phone, but just as quickly she slammed it back down on the hook.   
"No, I'll wait 'till later. He's studying and I don't want to distract him with my petty problems." She said.  
  
Meanwhile, up at the union, Vega and Piccolo had finished eating and were now walking around the campus store inside the union.  
"What do think of this shirt?" Piccolo asked Vega as he held up a oversized University of Gingertown sweatshirt.  
"I don't think I could ever see my father wearing that." Sighed Vega.  
"You can't see your father wearing any of these, so why are you even bothering to buy him something?" Laughed Piccolo.  
"Because I thought it would be nice." She sighed again as she continued to look at the selection of university apparel before her. Piccolo start looking at the other items they had to offer.  
"Hey Vega, how about this?" Said Piccolo.  
"A gigantic Beer Mug?"   
"Yea, why not? I'm sure your dad drinks beer."  
"Well, it is kind of funny, but I just don't know how he would react to it." Snickered Vega.  
"Well then get him a big foam hand." Laughed Piccolo.  
"I'm NOT GETTING HIM A BIG FOAM HAND."  
"Well pick something for god's sake. I'm not going to stand here all day with you and you have combat training in like an hour."  
"Fine." Laughed Vega as she picked up the gigantic beer mug and walked up to the cash register with it.   
  
A couple hours later, Vega had returned from her combat class and putting a cold compress on her arm. Her instructor had been shooting baseballs at her using an automatic baseball launcher. She had been easily passing through them but a ball caught her arm, although it didn't hurt it did leave a bruise. Bulma was also there.  
"Hey Vega?" Bulma started.  
"Yea."   
"Umm, before I tell you, you have to promise me you're not going to fly off the handle."  
"What?" Laughed Vega  
"I mean it. You have a tendency to do so, and it's really the last thing I need right now."  
"Ok, fine."  
"Ok, I, uhh, got a phone call today from... Yamcha." Said Bulma almost forcing the words out.  
"WHAT!"   
"Calm down!" snapped Bulma.  
"What did he want?" Growled Vega.  
"He said he's going to show up at your match on Saturday."  
"Oh yea, he's a real bright one. He'll be killed if he starts something." Laughed Vega.  
"That's just it. I don't want him to show up and start something. This is my first time meeting your father, and I want it go smoothly." Replied Bulma.  
"Did you tell Vegeta?" Vega asked.  
"God no! He has a biology test today, I want him to focus on that instead of killing my ex."  
"You know what, Bulma?"  
"What?"  
"I'm really glad you're dating my brother."  
"Why?"  
"Because you don't look at him and see a prince, you look at him and see the same stubborn pain in the ass that I do." Laughed Vega, "At home, most of the women want to bond to him just so that they can be come royalty."  
"Bond?" questioned Bulma.  
"Hmm, don't worry about it." Said Vega, "It isn't important right now."  
"Ok." Chuckled Bulma.  
"But, it's probably better that you don't tell Vegeta, because he'll kill Yamcha, and that's not a good thing right now, with the match and all. I'm gonna kick his ass all over this campus." Laughed Vega.  
"Don't hurt him too bad, I want to be able to recognize him." Smiled Bulma.   
"Ok, I'll try."   
"Do you want me to call Yamcha and talk to him?"  
"I don't think that would be a good idea." Sighed Bulma.  
"Well, I mean, if he is going to come here and cause trouble, he really has the right to know what will happen to him." Vega simply replied.  
"I just don't want to incite anything, you know."  
"I understand that, but I think a nice warning is in order."  
"I guess it would be funny." Said Bulma.  
"Yea, let's call." Smiled Vega, as she handed Bulma the phone. Bulma dialed the number and handed the phone back to Vega. The phone rang a couple of times, before a woman answered on the other end.  
"Hello?" Giggled the girl on the other end.  
"I wish to speak with Yamcha please." Smiled Vega.  
"Umm... hold on." The girl giggled again.  
"Some girl answered the phone." Vega whispered to Bulma. Bulma raised her eyebrows.  
"Hello?" said Yamcha.  
"Hello, Yamcha. I'm just calling to give you some heads up. If you show up at Gingertown's Parents weekend match between Vegeta, and myself, not only will you have to deal with Vegeta, but also, there is a good possibility that you have to deal with me as well, and maybe my father, who is stronger than Vegeta or myself. So, if you make a scene, you'll probably end up in ICU. I wouldn't count on you making any point other than that you're an imbecile."  
"This must be Vega." Said Yamcha, "That's bitches, roommate."  
"Correct in that assumption, asshole." Said Vega, "are all men from earth this rude? Oh well, it doesn't matter, my point is made, and believe me, you don't want to show up here."  
"Maybe I do." Laughed Yamcha.  
"Well if you do wanna show up here, I would have to say that you must be suffering from brain damage after my brother threw you across the parking lot. Don't show up on this campus." Growled Vega before she hung up the phone. Bulma burst in laughter.  
"He was all cocky, wasn't he." Laughed Bulma.  
"No, he was pretty sure that wouldn't get is ass beat for showing up here." Said Vega, "God, what an asshole."  
"Yea." Agreed Bulma. 


	21. Meeting Dad

Saturday finally rolled around, and everyone was bustling about the campus trying to get all the events ready for parents weekend. It was around 10am and ChiChi, Bulma and Vega were getting dressed and ready for their parents to show up. Vega was visibly nervous about her father meeting Piccolo and Bulma.   
"Vega, I think that your dress is ironed enough. You've ironed it about 30 times now!" laughed ChiChi.  
"I know." Sighed Vega setting down the iron again, "I'm going to call Piccolo again."  
"Vega! Piccolo will call you as soon as he gets back. Vegeta will make sure of it." Said Bulma.  
"I know, but he's been gone all morning. He knows my father wants to meet him. Why would he just take off with out a word? It's not like him." Whined Vega as she began to shake her wrists.   
"I can't answer that Vega, just calm down. You're gonna be all jumpy when your dad gets here. So calm down!" Laughed ChiChi.  
"Bulma why aren't you nervous with me?" Vega whined again.  
"Because, I was nervous all week, I think I'm nervoused out." Laughed Bulma, "I'm actually excited to meet your dad. I can't."  
"What time are your father coming?" asked Vega.  
"My dad is coming around noon. I'm just meeting him at my computer demo." Said Bulma.  
"My dad is coming around then too." Smiled ChiChi, "He is so excited to come see me. He's been lonely since I've been gone."  
"Is Kakarrot's father coming today?" asked Vega.  
"Yea, Bardock said that he was looking forward to the fight between you and Vegeta." Smiled ChiChi. Vega laughed at that comment. Just then there was a knock at the door. Vega ran to it and whipped open the door.  
"OH, it's just you." Sighed Vega.  
"OH yea, just me, thanks." Sniped Vegeta.  
"I'm sorry, Vegeta, I'm just worried about Piccolo. He's gonna be late." Vega started to whine again.  
"Stop worrying, he'll be here."  
"I hope so." Sighed Vega.  
  
  
  
It was now nearing noon, and there was still no sign of Piccolo. Vega was now in a panic. She had on her royal attire and had finished her hair. Vegeta was sitting next to Bulma on their make shift couch with his arm around her shoulders. ChiChi had gone with Goku to meet up with his parents and her father. Vega was pacing in the dorm.  
"Where is he? Vegeta go find him." Whined Vega.  
"No, he'll be here."  
"How do you know? You don't even know where he is!" snapped Vega. Just then Vegeta and Vega felt a large power increase, "OH MY GOD, Vegeta! Dad is here and Piccolo isn't. What am I going to do?" shrieked Vega as she ran her hands through her hair.  
"Vega, calm down." Said Bulma, "When your dad gets up here, just explain to him that Piccolo had to do something for one of his teachers and he'll meet up with you later." By this point Vega was hyperventilating.   
"Damn it, Piccolo!" Growled Vega as she stamped her foot, "When I get my hands on him I'm gonna..."  
"Gonna what?" smirked Piccolo from the doorway. Vega stomped over to him and shut the door.  
"Piccolo, get in here. My father is on his way here right now. Where is your cape and Turban? Where have you been? Oh my god, after I kick Vegeta's ass this afternoon, I'm coming after you." Vega ranted on.  
"HEY!" Interrupted Vegeta, "who says you're gonna kick my ass."  
"Vegeta! Shut up!" Snapped Vega. Vega turned back to Piccolo. Piccolo's body flashed and he was now in his cape and Turban. He walked over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Piccolo you cannot just waltz in here and change your clothes and kiss me and make things all better." Piccolo took her hand and placed a corsage of three red roses on her wrist.  
"Here." Smiled Piccolo. Vega just looked at her corsage and then looked up at Piccolo.   
"You're smooth." She smirked as she kissed his cheek. Just then there was a knock at the door. Vegeta went over to answer the door.  
"Father!" said Vegeta as he bowed before him.  
"Hello son." Smiled the king. Vegeta lead his father into the dorm.  
"Daddy!" smiled Vega as she went to hug her father. King Vegeta looked over his daughter's shoulders to see Piccolo smiling at them, "Daddy..." Vega said turning around, "This is Piccolo."  
"Ah, so you are the Namekian that has stolen the heart of my daughter." Said The King as he held out his hand.  
"Yea, I guess that would be me." Smiled Piccolo as he bowed then shook his hand.   
"Well, boy we shall be conversing on the issue at a later time." Smirked the King.  
"Oh no you won't, daddy." Laughed Vega as she took one of Piccolo's arms, "Have you met Bulma yet?" The king turned around to Vegeta.  
"Ah yes, Vega mentioned this to me on her visit home." Said the King.  
"Yea, dad, this is...uh... Bulma." Said Vegeta.  
"Hi, sir, it's nice to meet you." Bulma smiled as she curtsied before the king. It was very obvious that she was nervous.  
"Likewise, my dear. You will be attending dinner tonight won't you?" asked the King.  
"Yes sir. I wouldn't dream of missing it." Smiled Bulma as she looked at the clock, "Well I hate to leave, but I have to get over to the Technology Building for my Computer demonstration. I'll see you all at the exhibition."  
"I'll walk you out." Said Vegeta. Bulma picked up her bag and her Laptop and walked out the door with Vegeta.  
"See daddy, I told you she was nice." Said Vega.  
"Yes, she was nice, but she had no power level." Smirked the King.  
"Daddy, she might not have any power, but she's wickedly smart." Smirked Vega, "If you get a chance, talk to her about the capsules. Vegeta seems to think that would be good for cargo."  
"I'll do that." Just then Vegeta walked back in the room.  
"Boy, I swear that girl was so nervous about meeting you dad, that she could barely walk to the elevator."  
"I'm not that intimidating am I?" asked the king.  
"No daddy, she's just been nervous all week about meeting you. I thought she'd be alright by the time you got here, but I guess not." Said Vega. The king then turned to Piccolo.  
"So, Piccolo, do you have anything going on this day?" asked the King.  
"I'm just helping out at the fight between Vega and Vegeta. I'm in the martial arts program here." Replied Piccolo.  
"Excellent." Replied the King, "If you should ever come to my kingdom you and I shall have a sparing match."  
"I look forward to it, although I don't think I'll be much competition for you sir. You could probably KO me in the first round." Laughed Piccolo.  
"I can see that I am stronger than yourself, but I assure you, I would not be so harsh in our match. I might give you chance." Said the King. Vega looked over at Vegeta and rolled her eyes.  
"Ok, I think that we should start walking over to the technology building to see Bulma's demonstration." Said Vega, "We can show you around the campus on the way there."  
"Alright," said the King. Piccolo turned to Vega.  
"Vega I have to be at the area at 2pm to start setting up for your exhibition. I'll go with you and your father for a bit, but I have to leave around then."  
"Ok sweetie." Replied Vega, "Are we ready to go?" everyone nodded and the four of them walked out of the dorm.  
  
  
  
I'm sorry this took so long to get out. I had finals and I got nailed with tons of hours at work. Please review. And let me know what you think should happen. Hopefully I'll get this wrapped up in the next 4-5 chapters, maybe. Who knows. I'll post more when I can. 


	22. Precursor to the Fight

Author's Notes: Sorry this is taking so long. I'm starting to get writers block, AAAHHH. Anyhow, I hope this goes well. Please review, and if you have any ideas please tell me, I love ideas. I'm also really sorry that it's been over a month since a posting. I've been working really hard, and this is really just a building chapter.   
  
Ps. Thanks Dusty.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was roughly 2pm on the campus and a slew of people were flooding out of the technology building. Vega, Piccolo, Vegeta, and the King had just finished watching Bulma's demonstration.  
"Vega, you were correct. She is very intelligent." Said the King, "Those little items that she popped open, were those the capsules you spoke of earlier."   
"Yes. They have different sizes. Her fathers company makes capsules that hold up 200 tons." Said Vegeta.  
"That could prove useful for transporting cargo."  
"How do you know all this Vegeta?" asked Vega.  
"I listen when she talks, I just make it look like I don't care." Smirked Vegeta.  
"Don't be an ass." Said Vega, "Well look guys, I need to go prepare myself for our exhibition. I'm gonna go get in my gear and stretch and stuff."  
"Ok," started the King as he walked to her, "Do your best in the exhibition. A fight similar to this could mean life or death in the field."  
"Yes father." Smiled Vega.  
"Vega, do you need any help?" asked Piccolo.  
"No, sweetie." Said Vega as she walked over to him and kissed his cheek, "Hang with my father, get to know him." She whispered in his ear, "I'll see ya'll later." With that Vega made her way back to her dorm. Piccolo, Vegeta and the King walked around to the side of the building to meet up with Bulma.   
"Do you have anything left to prepare for, Son?" The King asked.  
"I do, but I want to see Bulma first. I need to ask her something before I go."  
"And what is that?" asked the King.  
"I had an altercation with her former boyfriend a while back. I thought I saw him while we were at her demo, I'm wonder if she knows if he's here or not."  
"Altercation?" asked Piccolo.  
"Vega told you about what Yamcha was doing to her, Right?" asked Vegeta.  
"Yea, she told me."  
"Well I caught him in the act, in the parking lot. So, I beat the shit out of him." Smirked Vegeta.  
"Good." Smiled Piccolo, "I've wanted to punch him for years."  
"Why would he show up here if they are no longer dating?" asked the King.  
"Because he's a petty man. I'm sure that his tiny pride took a worse beating than what Vegeta gave him. If he is here, he wants revenge." Said Piccolo. Just then Vegeta saw Bulma walking out of the side door. The three walked over to her.  
"Hey Vegeta, Hey Piccolo." Smiled Bulma, "Hello sir." She said as she curtseyed in front of him.  
"Dear your demonstration was fascinating. At dinner I want you to speak to more about those interesting capsules your parents company produces."  
"Alright," she smiled.  
  
Vega was standing in her dorm with her gear on and her duffel bag in her hand. She opened the window in her dorm and lifted herself up to the frame. Then she took off out the window and bolted towards the mountains. She landed on the top of a plateau and felt the wind blow behind her. She took several deep breaths before she sat on the ground. She opened up her duffel bag and pulled out her mothers cloak and wrapped it around her. She sat in the autumn wind for a while before she felt the wind blow up behind her again.  
"You know you can't get mad when I kick your ass today." Smirked Vegeta from behind her.  
"Vegeta, I can't remember the last time I got really mad at you." Smiled Vega not moving from her position, "but I am going to try really hard today, and I'll let you in on a secret after the fight."  
"Oh really, why can't you tell me now?" asked Vegeta as he sat down next to his sister and pulled the cloak of his mothers around himself.   
"Because then It'd be no fun." Vega laughed, "You know, Vegeta, I can't remember when the last time we sat under mothers cloak together before a fight."  
"It's been a while." Smiled Vegeta, "I'm just glad you're not losing your fighters spirit."  
"Why would I lose that?" asked Vega.   
"Because of our combat class." Said Vegeta.  
"Look, it's alright. I didn't lose my spirit; it's just different here. Customs are different, way of life is different." Sighed Vega.  
"I think we're doing pretty well here." Said Vegeta, "I'm actually...uh... beginning to like it here." He stammered.  
"What was that?" Vega teased.  
"You heard me, Woman." Snapped Vegeta.  
"You like it here?" smiled Vega, "You know something, I do too. Wanna know something else?"  
"What's that?" asked Vegeta.  
"I'm really glad that you're dating Bulma."  
"Is that a fact." Smirked Vegeta.  
"Yes, I was telling her that too. I told her, because she doesn't look at you like a prince, she sees you as the same asshole that I do." Smiled Vega.  
"I'm not an asshole." Vegeta snapped.  
"Yes you are." Smiled Vega as she looked at her watch, "Man, we gotta get back to campus."  
"How much time do we have?" asked Vegeta.  
"About 45 minutes, until we start." Said Vega.  
"I told Dad to get a seat at the area and we'd see him after the fight." Said Vegeta, "Bulma said that she would show him around the campus and Piccolo had to go help set up the arena."  
"Ok." Laughed Vega, "I'll beat Bulma is pissin' in her pumps right about now."  
"I think that she's just fine." With that the two packed up their mother's cloak and took off back towards campus.  
  
  
  
  
About 35 minutes later, Vega and Vegeta were in the gymnasium stretching for their fight. When Piccolo walked up to them.  
"You two know where the arena is right?" he asked.  
"Yea, sweetie. We know. It's at the foot ball field." Said Vega, "Hey, how did things go with my dad?"  
"They went fine. He's a good man." Said Piccolo.  
"Good."  
"Hey, is Bulma still with him?" asked Vegeta.  
"Yea, she managed to get some reserved seating for him and her parents. They looked like good seats." Said Piccolo.   
"She didn't seem nervous about being alone with him did she?" asked Vega.  
"Not at all, honestly." Replied Piccolo.  
"See, it's all good." Smiled Vegeta.  
"Yea." Vega smiled as she stood up. She practiced a couple kicks and did a couple handsprings. Vegeta too stood up and practiced a couple punches and flips himself.  
"Well, Vega, should he walk over to the arena?" asked Vegeta.   
"Let's roll, Ruff Rider." Laughed Vega. With that Vega, Vegeta and Piccolo grabbed their stuff and walked out the door to the football field. 


	23. The Battle Begins

Vega and Vegeta arrived on the field to do their exhibition. Their instructor and covered up the football field with boards and placed a huge ring in the center of it all.   
"Wow." Said Vega, "He went all out for this didn't he?"  
"I guess." Said Vegeta who was equally amazed. Just then their instructor ran up to them.  
"Oh good, you're here." Said the instructor; "there are some chairs over there for you to put your stuff. You two are all stretched out right?"  
"Yea, we were just at the Gym doing that." Said Vegeta.  
"Ok." Said the instructor as the three began to walk over to the chairs to put their stuff down, "I can't believe how many people are here."   
"Apparently there are people coming from other colleges to see this event." Said Vega.  
"Really?" asked the instructor.  
"Yea, it's been a big deal, I guess." Said Vegeta.  
"You know our father is the Saiyan King right?" asked Vega.  
"That means..."  
"Yea, we're royalty as well."   
"Amazing." Smiled the Instructor.  
"I think the main reason everyone is here, is because 9 months ago our father signed a Peace and Protection Treaty with Earth." Said Vegeta.  
"Yea, in case another planet tries to attack earth, we got your back." Said Vega, "I think the people here want to see what we're capable of."  
"Oh my god." Said the instructor who was completely dumb founded, "This is going to be fabulous."  
"I hope so." Said Vegeta. Just then the instructor looked over the two to see someone signaling to him.   
"Ok, kids, it's time to start. Are you ready?" asked the instructor.  
"Can you give us about 2 minutes in the ring before you ring the bell?" asked Vegeta.  
"Sure." Said the instructor. Vega and Vegeta walked into the ring, took places in opposite corners, turned their back to each other, and began to focus.  
  
  
Their instructor got on the microphone.   
"Ladies and Gentlemen. I want to thank you for attending our Martial Arts Exhibition today. These are a couple of the best fighters I've ever seen. Today's Exhibition we have two of the best fighters I've ever seen. In one corner we have The Prince of Saiyans, Vegeta. In the opposite corner we have The Princess of Saiyans, Vega. Both of these excellent warriors are freshmen here, and they will be displaying some of the skills they learned here at Gingertown University. Please, sit back and enjoy the fight."  
  
With that, their instructor turned off the Microphone. Vega and Vegeta turned to each other with an animalistic look in their eyes. In that moment, the bell rang and the fight began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I know it's short, but I want to start a new chapter with the real beginning of the fight. Please read and review and tell me what you think. 


	24. Living Daylights

Author's Notes: Everyone makes The King of Planet Vegeta out to be one bad dude, well I didn't. I'm making him out to be a relatively nice guy, until you mess with his family and friends, especially his family. SO, in my story, the King is a nice dude. I can do this, because it's my story that I've been working on for almost a year now. Thank you. ^_^   
  
Also, I'm SSSSSOOOOO sorry for the wait on this chapter. Writers block. Hehe.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With that, their instructor turned off the Microphone. Vega and Vegeta turned to each other with an animalistic look in their eyes. In that moment, the bell rang and the fight began. Vegeta started his attack by throwing a rather weak energy blast at Vega. Vega quickly jumped into the air and flipped herself upside down and caught the blast and threw it into the sky to explode. Once she let go of the blast she landed on the ground and fell to a sweep and aimed to trip Vegeta. Once her feet connected with his in the sweep, he caught him self and twisted his body upward and connected his foot with her face and knocked her down for a second. Vega instantly jumped back up and flew at Vegeta and the two began hitting each other with a barrage of punches and lightweight kicks.   
  
In the stands, The King and Bulma were watching the fight.  
"I've never actually seem either them fight before." Said Bulma, "it's amazing."  
"Once Vegeta graduates he'll be in charge of the Royal Army. Vega on the other hand, will be our planet's diplomat." Continued the King.  
"Would you like something to drink sir?" asked Bulma.  
"That would be nice, I'll call for a servant." Replied the King.  
"Oh no, that's ok, sir. I'd be happy to get it," said Bulma.  
"Are you sure, child? I can just as easily have one of my servants get it." asked the King.   
"It's no problem. My friends Goku and ChiChi are around here somewhere. I wanted to go get them to sit with us." Said Bulma.  
"Goku? Ah yea, if you should find him, inquire about his father. I would like to speak with Bardock about his work here." Smiled the King.  
"Sure thing. I'll be right back." Said Bulma as she went to go get the drinks.  
  
Meanwhile, Vega and Vegeta were still bombarding each other with kicks and hits.  
"Interesting," said Vegeta, "You've gotten better."  
"I've been practicing." Seethed Vega as they circled each other.  
"I know."  
"No you don't." Smiled Vega, and she disappeared from in front of him and suddenly reappeared behind him and knocked his ass to the ground. As soon as Vegeta hit the ground he spun his leg and tripped his sister. She caught herself before she fell and levitated her self above Vegeta so that she could grab him by the shoulders and perhaps fling him from the ring. But that was not to be so. Vegeta knew what she was up to, and grabbed her hands and slammed her into the ring. Vega jumped up and grabbed Vegeta by the back of the head and slammed him into the ring.   
  
The King sat back and laughed with pride as he watched his two children fight.   
"Those are some excellent fighters." Said a voice next to King. The King looked over to see Bardock and Goku standing next to him.  
"Bardock!" said the King, "It's excellent to see you."  
"I have much to speak with about while you're here." Said Bardock, "But that can all wait until after the fight."  
"Kakarrot! How is life treating you?" the King asked.  
"Things are going well, you're majesty." Smiled Goku.  
"Excellent." Said the King, "I trust living with my Son hasn't been too harsh."  
"Not at all, he's an excellent roommate." Said Goku.  
"Where is Bulma?" said the King, "She went to get some beverages and has not returned yet."  
"I'll go look for her." Said Goku. With that he walked up the staircase in search of Bulma.  
  
Meanwhile down on the ring floor, Vega and Vegeta were again nailing each other with another set of hits and kicks. Vegeta caught Vega off guard with a bitch smack, and then began hitting her in the stomach repeatedly. Then with one hit, Vega lost her balance and fell back and landed just inches away from the edge of the ring.  
"Vegeta!" Vega growled as she stood up, "You're going to have to work harder than that if you want to beat me."  
"Oh right, Weakling." Snapped Vegeta, "You can't win, your reflexes have built up a bit, but not enough to stop me." Vega pulled herself to her feet; her hair was half pulled out of the original ponytail.   
"You don't even know." Vega chuckled as she pulled her hair out of the pony tail.  
"Know what?" Vegeta spat, "That you suck, I've known for years." The two began to stare each other down.  
"I could let you in on something," Vega teased, "But I know you'd get jealous."  
"I doubt it." Vegeta smirked.  
"I've been training for this event."  
"No shit, retard, so have I." Spat Vegeta, "You think I give a damn about your training?" Vega laughed.  
"Here's a taste." Smirked Vega as she began to rise in the air. She raised herself high above the arena, and raised her hands above her head. An orange glow began circling above her. The glow circled around her until it was in a full circle. Once the glow was in a full circle it turned into a bright white color.  
  
Goku had been walking all over the arena looking for Bulma when he felt a surge of energy flow through him. He looked up with wide eyes.  
"Oh no." Goku sighed as he ran back towards where his father and The King were. He ran down the stairs towards his father and looked out over the edge.  
"Kakarrot, what's wrong?" Bardock asked.  
"This is Vega's new move. She's been perfecting this for weeks." Said Goku, "But it's too destructive to be used here."   
  
The now white glowing light was circling above Vega's head and it appeared to be floating above her hands.  
"You wanna know what I'm truly capable of Vegeta?" smirked Vega, "Here's a preview." Vega rose up through the circle and flipped herself upside down and appeared to grab onto circle, "LIVING!!!!!!!!" She screamed, "DAYLIGHTS!!!!!!!!!" as she threw the blast towards the ground.  
  
"Prepare yourself for an earthquake." Goku yelled to his father and the king.   
  
As the glow flew towards the ground, everyone on the field ran as far as they could from the ring. Piccolo was standing on the sidelines, waiting to make sure everyone had gotten covered, before taking his own cover.  
"Princess Vega of Planet Vegeta, you are going to get an earful from me when this is over." Piccolo thought in his head. The blast hit the ground around where Vegeta was standing.  
"You missed me, dumbass." Vegeta laughed. Just then the blast started to blow up moving inward. The blast flew in towards Vegeta and once it got to him the earth exploded in the size of the original circle. Debris from the earth flew all over the crowd. Because of the power of the blast, there were no dangerously large pieces of debris. Once the smoke and dirt subsided, Vegeta was on his knees in what used to be a portion of the ring. Vega dropped down to his level.  
"So, now who's the dumbass?" Vega snapped. Vegeta weakly rose to his feet.   
"I demand you tell me who taught you that." Vegeta growled.  
"I taught myself that one. The real question is, who helped me build up that much energy?" Vega Laughed. Vegeta started to build up his energy.  
"Enlighten me."  
"Kakarrot." Vega spoke very slowly with a smile on her face.  
"You've been training with Kakarrot." Vegeta growled deeply though his teeth. Vega just smiled at his comment, "You're dead." Vegeta lunged at Vega and grabbed her throat as hard as he could and slammed her to the ground and hit her with everything he had. During the barrage of punches to her face, Vega brought her knee up to his groin. Vegeta flinched for a second, but in that second, Vega had flipped Vegeta over her. Vegeta stopped himself in mid air and turned himself to face her as she stood up and faced him as well.   
  
  
Meanwhile, Bulma was in the women's bathroom, freshening up when she heard the door to the bathroom close. She walked over to the door, and tried to open it, but found she could not.  
"It's locked?" Bulma said in a confused manor. She tried banging on the door, "Someone let me out. Someone help me!!" she screamed.  
"No one can hear you." A voice said from behind her, "And your monkey man, is too busy to help you." Bulma whipped her head around  
"Yamcha."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok, here it is guys. Again, I'm not my knees begging for your forgiveness. I'm SSSSOOOO sorry it took me so long to get this out. I hope that it doesn't take me that long to get out another chapter. TTYL. ^_~  
  
Vegea. 


	25. Galic Gun

"Yamcha." Bulma gasped as he walked out from around the corner.   
"Yes, Yamcha. Who did you think it would be? God Bulma, I thought you were a genius?" said Yamcha.  
"What do you want?" Bulma said as she backed into the corner.  
"I told you, we're weren't through." Smirked Yamcha.  
"I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to see you again." Said Bulma.  
"Again, I told you, we're not through." Said Yamcha as he began walking toward her.  
"I'll scream at the top of my lungs, if you come any closer." Warned Bulma.  
"...and what will happen?" Yamcha asked, "Someone will hear you? I don't think so, they're all too engulfed in fight."  
"Please don't hurt me, Yamcha." Pleaded Bulma as she started to cry.   
"You're going to wish you had never spoke my name when I'm through with you." Said Yamcha as he smacked her.  
  
Meanwhile, the fight with Vega and Vegeta raged on. Vegeta being fueled by the fact that Vega had been training with Goku. Vega fueled by the desire to beat her brother. Both fueled by the desire to be the best. Vega had landed a punch in Vegeta's face; Vegeta returned the favor by a knee to her abdomen. When she doubled over in pain, Vegeta knocked her on the back of her head and she slammed into the ring floor. Vegeta stood over Vega while she laid on the ground. The crowd yelled and screamed with excitement.  
"You call yourself Saiyan Royalty." Spat Vegeta, "Look at you, you're shit. You did build up your reflexes; I'll give you that. But, you still have no idea what real power is."  
"You think you're so tough, you think you're all powerful. Kakarrot has more power than you could ever handle." Vega said before she started to cough up blood. Vegeta growled and kicked her so hard that she flew up in the air. Vegeta caught her and again pounded her on the back on the head.  
"No one is as powerful as I." Growled Vegeta. Vega could felt her clavicle snap as she weakly stood up, "Even after your most powerful attack, I still stand strong, and you have fallen." Vegeta rose up into the air and started to form a blast behind him, "You remember these don't you?"  
"Vegeta." Whispered Vega as he sent his blast down.  
"GALIC GUN!" Vegeta yelled as his own creation exploded from his hands.  
"NO!!" Vega yelled as she sent her own blast towards his in order to block his, "I will not go down that easily!"  
  
Yamcha had slammed Bulma against the opposing wall. She was already bleeding from her nose and various cuts on her head. Yamcha stalked back to her and kicked her a couple times. Bulma whimpered in pain as she began to cough up blood. Yamcha picked up Bulma by the front of her dress and slammed her head against the wall. After that, Bulma fell to the floor in a daze, but still conscious.  
"What is wrong with you?" mumbled Bulma, "You never used to be like this."  
"I'm not the one with the problem, Bulma." Yamcha growled as he again pulled Bulma to her feet and wrapped his hands around her neck, "You're the one who was cheating on me."  
"I never." Bulma tried to force out while Yamcha tightened his grip.   
  
Just then the King felt something. He looked around at his guards and at Bardock and Goku.  
"Your majesty, what's wrong?" Bardock asked.  
"I felt a familiar power level drop. But it was really small." Said the King. Goku and Bardock checked for themselves.   
"I think its Bulma." Said Goku, "Her power level is the only I'm having a hard time feeling."  
"Kakarrot, lets go find her." Said Bardock as the two headed towards the staircase.  
"I'll go with you. If something has happened to her, the offender will have much to pay for." Smirked the King  
  
The center of the energy blast was becoming larger and larger. The ring and a chunk of the earth underneath it, was already destroyed. Piccolo ran over to the instructor.  
"You have to stop this!" Piccolo yelled to him.  
"You don't think I know that. I didn't mean for it to get like this. It was supposed to be hand to hand combat, not this a laser light show." Replied the instructor. The blast started to rip up more and more of the field. However, Vegeta's blast started to take over more and more of Vega's blast.  
"You're starting to lose it, girl!" Vegeta Laughed.  
"I will beat you!" Vega screamed, "I swear it!" As she released more of her energy, pushing Vegeta's back.   
  
Bulma was on her knees desperately trying to stay awake. Yamcha continued to berate her and knock her down. She was kneeling in front of a bathroom stall when Yamcha started to unbutton his shirt.  
"If you're not going to willingly give yourself to me, I'm just going to have to take it." Seethed Yamcha. Bulma looked up at him with blood from her nose all over her face.  
"NNOO!! She screamed as she threw her two clasped fists into his crotch. Yamcha fell to the floor moaning in pain. Bulma immediately stood up and dragged herself to the door of the bathroom. She unlocked the bathroom door and fell through the doorway. She looked down the hall, and saw Goku walking with his back to her, "Goku." She tried to yell. But Goku did hear her.  
"Bulma." He sighed as he turned around and ran to her, "Dad, I found her!" Goku yelled as he ran. Once he got to her, he helped her to her feet, "What happened?"  
"Yamcha." Mumbled Bulma as Bardock and the King came to their side.  
"Child, what happened?" Asked the King.  
"Just an altercation with an old friend." Said Bulma.  
"Dad, hold on to her." Said Goku as he handed her off. Goku kicked the bathroom door wide open, "Yamcha!" he growled as he walked in. Goku looked around, but didn't see him anywhere.  
"Kakarrot, who are you looking for?" The King asked.  
"Yamcha, he's the one who did this?" growled Goku.  
"Is he the one that Vegeta had issues with?" asked the King.  
"Yea."   
  
Meanwhile, in the ring, the force from the two blasts had overtaken both fighters. They were both trying to pull themselves back to their feet. The Ring was more or less destroyed from the blast. Vega's vision was starting to blur, and Vegeta had burns and scraps all over his face and body. While they were both rising to their feet their instructor ran to the side of what used to be the ring.  
"Both of you, this was supposed to be hand to hand combat, not an explosion war." Yelled the instructor, "Now, if you two can continue; no more explosions." Vegeta was the first to rise.  
"See how weak you are?" Vegeta grumbled as he limped towards her.  
"You're injured too, Vegeta, I don't think you should even be talking to me about being weak." Snapped Vega as she too stood up.  
"Did you hear the instructor?"  
"Yea." Replied Vega.  
"What are you gonna do?" Teased Vegeta, "Without your blasts, you have no real technique."  
"Your energy level has been drained." Smirked Vega, "How long can you hold out?"  
"Longer than you, I'm sure." He smirked. Vega and Vegeta both took their stance to continue their battle. 


	26. Trails of Blood

Vegeta flipped up and kicked Vega in the face and sent her falling back a bit. When she caught herself she bent her body over and laid a side arm swing into Vegeta's side. Vegeta tried to retaliate by laying an elbow onto her back, but she moved away too quickly for him to catch his target. Vega found herself behind her brother; she clasped her fist together and wailed him on the back of the head. Vegeta went smashing to the floor. Vega was about to drive her foot into Vegeta's back when he caught it and threw her to the other side of the dirt ring.  
  
"I'm surprised you're able to keep up." Laughed Vegeta.  
  
"Shut Vegeta." Spat Vega. Vega rose to her feet and stalked back towards Vegeta. Vegeta stood in place, with his arms crossed waiting for her to come towards him. She began throwing punches at him and he blocked everyone them.  
  
"Your reflexes still suck." Laughed Vegeta, "This isn't even a challenge any more."  
  
"Fuck You!" she growled back. During her throw of several punches, Vega managed to catch his arm. She grabbed at tight hold on it, and twisted it behind back, and pushed up on it until she a crack. Vegeta screamed in pain at what had been done.  
  
"Now you're playing dirty." Growled Vegeta.  
  
"You deserve it."   
  
"I can play just as dirty." Vegeta let his arm hang as he jumped toward Vega, punched her in the stomach, and then proceeded to kick her across what was left of the arena. Vega's body flew until she hit a chunk of jagged rock. That move left Vega virtually dead. Determined to go on, Vega weakly pushed herself to her knees and began to cough blood again.  
  
Goku, The King, Bardock, and Bulma meet up with Piccolo at the sidelines. Piccolo took one look at Bulma, and then looked at Goku.  
  
"What happened?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Yamcha happened, that's what." Said Bulma.  
  
"Yamcha, again." Said Piccolo, "Is he still alive?"  
  
"Not for long." Replied the King, "How is the battle going?"  
  
"As you can see they've pretty much destroyed the ring. Vegeta is no longer using his Left arm, so I think it's broken. I think they're trying to kill each other."  
  
"I thought this was supposed to be an exhibition?" asked Bardock.  
  
"It was." Replied Goku, Piccolo, and Bulma in unison.  
  
"Well, from the looks of things," said the King, "Vega will be out in about 5 minutes."  
  
"How do you know?" asked Goku.  
  
"Kakarrot!" snapped Bardock, "Do not question the King!"  
  
"I didn't mean disrespect, sir." Goku said to the King, "I'm just wondering how you can tell."  
  
"No disrespect taken. But, look at Vegeta, he's still confident in his ability, and his power level is still high. Vega on the other hand, is still confident, but her power level is too low."  
  
"She needs to stop." Said Piccolo, "She's going to be killed."  
  
"She'll stop when she's ready." Said the King as the crowd cheered on.  
  
Vegeta walked over to Vega and picked her up by her chest armor. No longer able to defend herself, Vega just let him.  
  
"Submit to me." Growled Vegeta.  
  
"No." answered Vega as she spit a mouth full of blood in his face.  
  
"Then you will die." Vegeta threw her to the ground. He picked up her leg and kicked her knee inward, breaking it. He then picked her up, again, "Just returning the favor." He then levitated up ward, with her in his hand, "Tell me how dirt tastes."  
  
"Fuck you." She spat before threw her to the ground from his location. Vega's body flew past the ring and through the concrete wall that was below the stands. Vegeta floated back down the ground and looked to the side. Vegeta walked away knowing he had won. He listened to the cheer of the crowd and a smirk crossed his face as he walked towards Piccolo and the others. Their instructor ran up to Vegeta to declare him the victor, while Piccolo ran to where Vega was.  
  
"Vega!" Piccolo yelled to her, "Vega! Are you all right? Answer me!" There was no answer. He moved pieces of the rubble out of the way looking for her, but she was nowhere to be found in the rubble. He walked back out, to see that the crowd was exiting the arena.  
  
"Vegeta!" Piccolo yelled. Vegeta turned to face Piccolo, still holding the smirk on his face. As Piccolo walked up to him, Piccolo laid a punch into Vegeta's face, knocking him to the ground, "It was supposed to be a exhibition, not a fight for her life."  
  
"What the fuck, Piccolo." Snapped Vegeta as he stood back up, "It's not my problem she's a weakling."  
  
"She's gone. She's not in the rubble."  
  
"I'm surprised that she was able to walk away from that."  
  
"And because her power level is so low, we can't sense her." Said Piccolo as he pushed Vegeta back, "She could be bleeding to death somewhere and we can't find her."  
  
"I care so little." Laughed Vegeta.  
  
"Well, maybe you'll care about this; while you were killing your SISTER, your GIRLFRIEND was being beaten to half to death my Yamcha!" Piccolo yelled, "Do you care about that!"  
  
"WHAT!" growled Vegeta as he looked over at Bulma and saw her disheveled state. He immediately walked over to her, "Are you alright? Where is he, I'll kill him."  
  
"Vegeta, find your sister." Said Bulma, "I'm fine, just a little beat up, Vega could be dead." Vegeta looked at her for a minute, then pulled her towards him and held her for a moment.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"For what?" she whispered.  
  
"Not being there."   
  
"We'll talk later." Smiled Bulma. Piccolo walked over to Vegeta.  
  
"Asshole, eat this." Said Piccolo, handing him a senzu bean.  
  
"What is it?" said Vegeta.  
  
"It's what I gave Vega when she sprained her ankle." Said Piccolo, "It'll fix your arm."  
  
"Why would you give this to me?"  
  
"Because we're going to find Vega." With that Vegeta and Piccolo took to the sky in search of Vega.  
  
  
Behind the arena was a parking lot. Several cars had once filled the lot. People had come for miles around to see this fight that would go down in infamy. This fight would be remembered for several years after Vega had graduated, and yet people would remember her as the one that lost; the one who lost big. Vega had crawled away from the scene where she had landed outside of the ring. It was bad enough that she had lost; she could not bare the thought of the crowd watching her boyfriend carry her off the field. She thought of Piccolo having to do that to begin with. Vega thought about all this while she crawled. She was humiliated. Since she had come to this school she had been met with a lot of tension. She had been referred to as the alien girl, she had been degraded in front of one of her classes during a speech, and now, she was the Alien girl who nearly lost her life. Vega had crawled through the back area of the arena until she came to a set of stairs. She used up the remainder of her energy to get herself down those stairs. Once she reached the bottom, she laid down on the ground.  
  
"Why couldn't he have just let me win?" mumbled Vega as she passed out. Death was almost welcome.  
  
For 45 minutes, Piccolo and Vegeta had canvassed the area surrounding the arena. They landed back at the site where Vegeta had put her through a wall.  
  
"How did she walk away from that?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"She's far stronger than you give her credit for." Spat Piccolo. They looked around the site, "I guess, your father and the others went back to the dorm."  
  
"Probably." Said Vegeta, as he looked around the site, "Hey, look at this."   
  
"What?" asked Piccolo? Piccolo walked over to where Vegeta was standing. A trail of blood was before them both. They both looked up to where it had lead. They walked along the trail and followed it to the stairwell. Piccolo looked down the stairwell and saw Vega, unconscious, lying in a pool of her blood. Vegeta stood at the top of the staircase, as Piccolo flew down to her aid.  
  
"Vega." Said Piccolo, "Wake up, you have to wake up." Piccolo turned her over and pulled her into his arms. He took off his shirt and used it to wipe the blood from her face. Just then Vegeta flew to his side. He picked up her wrist and checked for a pulse, but he knew she was alive because she was still breathing.   
  
"Vega, open your eyes." Said Vegeta. Vega still laid lifeless in Piccolo's arms, "Do you have anymore of those things you gave me?"  
  
"Yea." Replied Piccolo as he pulled two out of his pocket. Vegeta tilted her head back and opened her mouth. Piccolo put the two beans in his mouth and chewed them. He then leaned down and kissed Vega, transferring the chewed beans into her mouth. When he was sure she had gotten all of it, he stopped. Vegeta rubbed on her throat to make sure she swallowed it. Then the watched her.   
  
"Maybe we should take her back to the dorm." Said Vegeta. Piccolo stood up with her in his arms, and the two took off for the dorms.  
While they were flying back, Vega began to open her eyes. They stopped in mid air and focused their attention on her.  
  
"Vega?" smiled Piccolo as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Hey." She said.  
  
"You had me a worried for awhile, there." Smirked Piccolo.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. How do you feel?" asked Piccolo.  
  
"I need a nap, and some Tylenol." Said Vega, "Where's Vegeta?"  
  
"Right here." He said coming up from behind him.  
  
"Oh." Said Vega.  
  
"How does your leg feel?" Vegeta asked her.  
  
"Fine." She plainly stated, "Your arm?"  
  
"Fine too." Replied Vegeta as they landed in front of the dorm. The walked into the building and went up to Vega's room to get her cleaned up.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Did you like the ending? Were you expecting that? Review and let me know. Oh, this isn't the end of the story, I still have a few more chapters up my sleeve. But I've got to end this story soon. I've been writing it for over a year now. Can you believe it? I can't. Talk to you later.  
  
Vegea. 


	27. Epilogue

Years go by and the glue that holds you and your friends together is an unbreakable bond that will stand the test of time again and again. But, no matter the outcome of any situation, if they are truly your friends, they will be your friends until the end.  
  
  
  
Five years had gone by since the infamous six had begun their college career. They were all now graduated. Goku and ChiChi were currently on their honeymoon, and Vega, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Bulma were sitting in a bar catching up on things. In a couple of months, Bulma was going to be moving to Planet Vegeta with Vegeta to run an interplanetary branch of Capsule Corp. Vega on the other hand, was planned on staying on earth. She eventually decided to major in political science, and will be a diplomatic ambassador between the two planets. Vegeta and Piccolo both majored in martial Arts. Vegeta will use the training he received to lead the royal army and attend to his duties as Prince of Planet Vegeta and eventually King. Vega and Vegeta's father bought a building for Piccolo and Vega. They would be living in the upper part of it, but below, Piccolo was going to open up a school for martial arts. But, none of this mattered to them at the moment. They were content just being in each other's company.  
  
"Has anyone got a post card from ChiChi and Kakarrot yet?" Vega asked as the waitress brought them another pitcher of beer.  
  
"Not yet, but they are on a cruise, they'll probably be back before we get their postcard." Laughed Bulma, "Vegeta where are we going on our honeymoon?"  
  
"God, I don't know." Vegeta whined, "Don't ask me about that shit now." Bulma lifted up her hand and looked at the rock on her finger and sighed.  
  
"I still love it, Vegeta." Bulma smiled as she stopped looking at it and poured herself a beer.  
  
"Just don't forget to call me." Said Vega, "A Saiyan wedding is nothing like the one ChiChi had."  
  
"That's why we're not having one." Said Piccolo.  
  
"Yea, Piccolo wants to go to Las Vegas and get married by Elvis." Laughed Vega as she took a drink of her beer.  
  
"Piccolo, if you make my sister get married by some fat man in a sleazy town, I swear to the Gods, " Vegeta warned, "you better as hell invite me, pal." Piccolo and Vegeta high-fived each other. Vega just shook her head at her fiancé and brother.  
  
"Let me see that ring again." Bulma asked. Vega held it up for her to see, "I just want to know how they managed to get that little bit of ruby in the center of the diamond."  
  
"It wasn't cheap." Said Piccolo.  
  
"When we were freshmen, Piccolo gave me a corsage of white roses with one red one in the center." Said Vega.  
  
"So that's where this idea came from?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Yep." Said Piccolo.  
  
"God, our freshman year was hell." Said Vegeta, "Thank the Gods it's over."  
  
"Vegeta I will never forget how much you terrorized Yamcha during the second semester." Said Bulma, suddenly Bulma shook her hands and had the look of remembering something on her face, "OH MY GOD, guess what I found out?"  
  
"What?" said Vegeta imitating her; Bulma punched him in the shoulder.  
  
"Believe me, it's worth it." said Bulma, "I found out that Yamcha ended up dropping out of Tokyo U, and is now working as a manager of some fast food restaurant in Tokyo."  
  
"You know those fast food managers make good money." Said Piccolo.  
  
"Eh, as if." Both Vega and Bulma said at the same time.  
  
"Remember when Vegeta flew onto his campus and picked him up and dropped him off on an little island in the middle of the Pacific?" asked Vega.  
  
"OH man, that was so funny." Laughed Piccolo.  
  
"No one messes with my woman." Growled Vegeta with a smirk on his face.  
  
"OH whatever, Vegeta," laughed Bulma, "When that Jonas kid, my junior year, took all the credit for our group project, you didn't do shit."  
  
"Was your life in danger?"  
  
"Well, no." sighed Bulma.  
  
"Then it didn't warrant my attention." Said Vegeta.  
  
"You know Vegeta, you're going to have to pay more attention to what she's doing when your back on Vegeta." Said Vega, "She can't fly, and she can't fight."  
  
"I know all of this, I got the lecture from dad." Said Vegeta, "I'm surprised he agreed to your staying here."  
  
"I like it here." Smiled Vega, "plus I couldn't bare leaving Piccolo." She linked their arms and playfully rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm still going to miss all of us living in the house." Said Bulma.  
  
"That was fun." Smirked Vegeta  
  
"Dude, when you put Goku through that wall because he ate the last doughnut; I will never forget it." laughed Piccolo.  
  
"The clown ate that doughnut right after I asked him to save me the last doughnut." Vegeta defended himself, "plus it was during finals."  
  
"You know what I won't forget, Vegeta, "said Vega, "Is all of us working extra hard that summer to pay for the repairs on the wall."  
  
"I'm just glad you're not working at that bar anymore." Said Piccolo, "That place was a dump."  
  
"It's better than not working at all." Said Vega.  
  
"That is true." Said Vegeta as the waitress came back with yet another pitcher of beer.  
  
"Hey what number is this?" laughed Bulma.  
  
"I think it's four." Vegeta laughed.  
  
The four them sat there for several more hours, and several more pitchers of beer. Reminiscing about the past, reflecting on the present, and looking forward to the future, because no matter what the outcome of the future will be, they will have the unbreakable bond that will keep them together until the end of time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you have it kids. The story that stressed me out for over a year, it's done, it's over with, please review. Thank you for reading this story, and I look forward to reading your stories in the future.  
  
Love, Vegea. 


End file.
